You and I are rival But
by Lavenz Aru
Summary: Sesuatu terjadi pada Akaba! ini semua gara-gara babu sialan dodolnya,Koutarou. gimana caranya agar keluar dari neraka kelaparan ini? simak. Rnr plis xD
1. Fake Name

**Muhahahaha.. Tumben eni fic pendek tenan. XD**

**Disclaimer : Eyeshield21 © By bukan saya pastinya. (bilang aja gak tau)**

**Gender : T! (Tumben juga maksudnya. XD). Lagi bosen ama lemon. Tapi kalo ada yang mau collab lemon atau ngasih saran bikin fic lemon, saia jabani. (padahal fic collab triple A aja belum kesentuh2. Hwaaaaa.. DDDX. Gomen Aya dan Aion. hhuhu)**

**Terus gomen juga pada Saphire . Kok pas dibaca ulang, fic ini mirip ama ficnya mbah Saphire yak? –dibakar-. Gomeeennn.. Terobsesi ficmu ni Mbah.. XDD**

**Udah ah.. Mulai eror.. - -a.. Maboc biji duren.. X3**

**

* * *

  
**

Pagi hari yang cerah, terlihat cowok tinggi dengan penampilan norak masuk ke dalam sekolah sambil terus menyisir poninya . ia berjalan dengan dodolnya kearah ruang komputer.

"Koutarou, pagi"

Orang itu menoleh sambil terus menyisir. Ia tersenyum sambil mengangguk. Pelajaran pertama hari itu adalah komputer. Maka Koutarou langsung masuk ke ruang komputer, menyalakan komputernya dan langsung browsing.

Ia melirik teman – teman sekelasnya satu persatu. Sudah semua datang ya? Smart sekali. Rajin. Pikirnya. Seorang guru masuk dan berkata, "Hari ini guru kalian berhalangan hadir, maka silahkan isi jam pelajaran diruang ini sesuka kalian"

"Smart! Emang cakep banget dah tuh guru"

Koutarou dengan binalnya membuka hampir 5 windows untuk browsing. Download banyak gambar dan lagu serta teknik – teknik bermain Amefuto juga info - infonya. Sesekali niat isengnya untuk membuka Hentai terlintas juga. Namun niatnya urung karena letak komputernya paling depan. Otomatis semua orang bisa melihat apa saja yang Ia lakukan. Bisa dihajar guru bila Ia ketahuan berbuat 'gak smart' atau tepatnya 'nekad' di tempat itu.

Tanpa disadari, bel istirahat berbunyi. Namun Koutarou masih belum beranjak dari depan komputer itu. Lalu iseng – iseng Ia membuka program chat terbesar dan termutakhir abad itu, mIRC!

Ia memasukkan nickname dan email addressnya :

**Nicname** : Smart_boy (Aneh? Emang)

**Email address** : Smart_ (Norak? Emang)

Sukses Log in, Koutarou kemudian masuk ke dalam chat room yang lumayan terkenal, menurutnya. #amefuto japan, #bandou fans

Ia tak menyangka bahwa sekolahnya banyak yang nge-fans. Koutarou cekikikan sambil nyisir membaca apa yang dibicarakan di chat room itu. Seputar Bandou Spider VS Deimon Devil Bats yang akan diselenggarakan beberapa hari kemudian.

Di Chat Room #amefuto japan, Koutarou bertemu dengan teman – teman rivalnya. Hiruma (yang dicurigai online setiap hari karena sudah jadi operator di room tersebut), Riku, Kakei, Mizumachi, Juumonji dan Sena. Mata Koutarou tertuju pada Nickname Shin-Seijuuro yang baru masuk ke room tersebut.

"Shin? Chatting?"

Koutarou mengingat kembali bahwa Shin adalah seorang yang jenius dalam amefuto namun kicep dalam hal teknologi. Bahkan HP-pun Ia tak punya. Dan kini, Shin masuk ke room tersebut dan tentu mendapat sambutan berupa pertanyaan dari teman – temannya yang heran.

**Seagod_Mizu ** Shin? Waw! Mulai modern kau? Wah bakal ada badai tsunami nih.

**ES21_Sena** Shin-san? Wah… Mulai tekun belajar teknologi ya?

**Tequnic_Juu** Wow! Tumben banget! Apa sekrup di otaknya udah dibenerin ya?

Serta segudang pertanyaan sadis dari mereka yang lain. Tiba – tiba Shin out dari room. Semua kaget dan saling menyalahkan.

**Rodeo_Riku** Ayo lho, Shin-san marah!

**ES21_Sena** Aku gak ikut – ikutan..

**Tequnic_Juu** Apalagi aku.

**Seagod_Mizu** Apaan lu. Yang paling sadis ngatain kan elu. Pake bilang bakal ada pesta besar – besaran atas hilangnya kegaptekan Shin.

**Tequnic_Juu** Jidat lu! Lu juga lebih parah!

Koutarou bengong membaca pertengkaran di room itu. Ia menggeleng pelan dan menyisir rambutnya yang terkena hembusan angin AC. Pembicaraan yang gak smart dan gak penting. Batin Koutarou. Mata Kutarou tertuju lagi pada Nickname Akai_Kumo yang daritadi hanya diam saja.

Iseng – iseng Ia membuat privasi room untuk berbicara 4 mata saja pada orang itu.

**Smart_boy** Hay. Diem aja daritadi.

**Akai_Kumo** Hm?

**Smart_boy** Co/ce?

**Akai_Kumo** ce/co ?. Maunya?

**Smart_boy** Ce. :D. Kenalan dong. Kayaknya kamu orangnya fashionable banget. Nicknamenya keren.

**Smart_boy** Woi.

**Akai_Kumo** Fuu… Kenapa?

Koutarou makin cekikikan. Meski Ia bingung dengan jalan pikiran cewek itu. Ia sering mengaitkan sesuatu dengan music. 'Mirip siapa ya?' Batin Koutarou. Merasa mendapat kenalan cewek baru, Koutarou asyik ngobrol ngalor ngidul kemana – mana.

**Smart_boy** Apa yang paling kamu suka?

**Akai_Kumo** Musik dan Amefuto.

**Smart_boy** Amefuto? Kamu juga suka amefuto? Wah sama dong. Aku ini pemain inti Klub Amefuto Bandou Spider lho. Dengan tendangan 120 Yardku dan ke-smart-anku, Bandou sampai sekarang masih Berjaya lho.

**Akai_Kumo** Fuu… Setauku di Bandou Spider tak ada yang bisa menendang sejauh itu.

**Smart_boy** Wah.. Ketinggalan zaman sekali kamu. Ada. Itu aku, Si Smart Kicker!

**Akai_Kumo** Bokis

Koutarou menggaruk – garuk kepalanya sambil monyong – monyong, membiarkan rambutnya acak – acakan dan tak sadar jika sisirnya nyangkut di rambutnya. Ia heran dengan cewek satu ini. sudah ngomongnya ngelantur kemana – mana, sotoy pula. Ia cerita – cerita serta curhat gak jelas pada cewek itu, dibalas dengan bahasa yang sangat tidak jelas dari cewek itu pula.

"Cih, aho banget nih cewek!"

Jreng!

Koutarou terlompat kaget. Di belakangnya, Akaba sedang memainkan gitarnya sambil duduk di depan komputer. Koutarou berpikir, gak smart banget nih orang. Di ruang komputer masih juga main gitar. Apa dia berencana untuk menikah dengan gitar itu nantinya?

Akaba melirik Koutarou, kemudian kembali sibuk dengan soulmatenya. Senyum tipisnya terlihat seperti senyum meremehkan di mata Koutarou.

"Eh Akaba, kenapa kamu? Sirik ya aku chattingan ama cewek asoy?"

"Fuu.. Aku tak mau ikutan gila sepertimu yang cengengesan di depan komputer"

"Che, kamu tuh yang norak. Main gitar mulu. Gak smart banget!

"Aku tidak mau jadi gila sepertimu yang menyimpan sisir di rambut"

Koutarou baru menyadari kedodolannya dan mengambil sisir di rambutnya dengan wajah malu. Sial. Aku terlihat tidak smart banget di depan orang ini!

"Biarin! Ini Fashion zaman sekarang! Cuh cuh"

Sambil monyong – monyong, Ia menyemprotkan cairan beracun berupa saliva kearah Akaba yang ditanggapi dengan bengongan oleh Akaba. Koutarou melanjutkan chattingnya pada cewek aneh itu.

**Akai_Kumo** Kenapa?

**Smart_Boy** Tidak apa. Sorry sorry. Ada pengganggu. Tapi udah dibasmi pake semprotan nyamuk.

**Akai_Kumo** Semprotan nyamuk? Siapa memangnya pengganggu itu?

**Smart_Boy** Akaba Hayato. Orang paling gak smart di mataku. Orang aneh yang selalu bawa – bawa gitar dan memakai Eyeshield biru yang sangat tidak fashionable. Cowok baka yang selalu jadi teman berantemku.

**Akai_Kumo** Oh ya? Sudah kuduga, Ritme kita tidak sama, Koutarou-kun.

Koutarou bengong. 'Ritme tidak sama?'. Kata – kata itu sering Ia dengar. Dari mulut orang yang paling tidak smart menurutnya. Orang yang menyamakan amefuto dengan music yang membuatnya gondok setengah mati. Otak ceteknya baru menyadari bahwa cewek itu mirip.. Akaba!

Takut – takut, dengan perasaan berdebar dan tubuh keringat dingin serta lemas seperti orang epilepsy, Koutarou menengok kearah Akaba yang tersenyum tipis meremehkan. Ia kemudian menunjuk – nunjuk wajah Akaba sambil maki – maki.

"Akaba, Akai Kumo itu kamu ya?!"

Sambil mangap – mangap kayak ikan mas koki kekurangan oksigen, Koutarou segera berdiri dan menarik kerah seragam Akaba dan bersiap – siap memukul wajahnya. Aksi Koutarou terhenti lantaran Julie duluan menggeplak kepalanya dengan buku tebal.

"Apa – apaan sih kalian. Tidak di lapangan, tidak di sekolah. Kalian selalu bertengkar!"

Koutarou melepas cengkramannya sambil ber'cih' ria. Gondok dan kesal. Ia kemudian menatap Akaba kesal sambil berkata, "Apaan tuh Akai Kumo? Gak smart banget namanya!"

"Daripada kamu yang ngebokis di chat ngaku bisa nendang 120 Yard. Lebih gak smart lagi"

Akaba cuek sambil menatap komputernya. Chatting antara Ia dengan Koutarou masih ada di komputernya. Ia tersenyum kecil dan kembali menulis.

**Akai_Kumo** Gak smart

Koutarou geram kemudian mengetik kalimat dengan cepat. BAKA BAKA BAKA! Kemudian Ia keluar ruangan dengan hati super gondok sambil menendang – nendang pintu yang sukses kena geplak lagi oleh Julie.

Akaba tersenyum simpul. Dibacanya lagi kalimat – kalimat hasil penyamaran dirinya yang sukses membuat Koutarou curhat panjang lebar dengannya.

**Aku sebenarnya punya saingan. Dia itu sahabat sekaligus saingan terberatku. Setiap bertemu, kami pasti bertengkar. Tapi setelah bertengkar itu, rasa gak enak muncul. Habisnya jadi tidak comfort gitu kalau main amefuto. Padahal dia itu menurutku lumayan smart dalam hal amefuto. Sayangnya dia dodol dalam hal… percintaan mungkin. Woy! Jangan anggep aku homo ya! Aku sama sekali tidak punya perasaan khusus pada si Mata Merah Gitar Otaku itu! Enak saja. Cuih!**

Akaba tersenyum makin lebar. Rasanya Ia menemukan sesuatu yang unik dari orang dodol teman dekatnya itu.

"Akaba, ikut camping sekolah tidak Minggu besok?"

Akaba mengangguk pelan kemudian mematikan komputer dan menyampirkan tasnya di bahu. Camping sekolah? Apa yang akan terjadi di sana? Firasatnya kurang enak, namun Ia mengabaikannya dan segera berjalan kearah kelas karena sebentar lagi bel masuk berbunyi.

**TBC!!!!!** (Tuberculosis? )

* * *

**Omake! Kejadian sesungguhnya di balik hilangnya Nickname Shin dari room.**

Shin memperhatikan laptop milik Sakuraba yang sudah terbelah dengan menyedihkan itu. Isi dari input laptop itu berceceran. Ia cengok sambil menimang – nimang laptop di tangannya. Terdengar helaan nafas dari Takami dan tangis penuh kesal dari Sakuraba yang baru saja membeli laptop itu beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Shin! Aku kan suruh kamu mengetik, bukan mematahkan dan menghancurkannya"

Niat Sakuraba awalnya ingin membuat Shin lebih 'modern'. Maka Ia membuat Nickname untuk Shin di mIRC itu dan menyuruh Shin untuk mengetik sesuatu di sana. Namun bukannya mengetik, Shin malah mengangkat laptop malang itu, diputar – putar dan dipukul – pukul sambil bertanya dengan tampang yang minta ditabok.

"Mana tombolnya?"

"Terang aja gak kelihatan tombolnya. Laptopnya kamu tutup. Buka dulu laptopnya"

Dan.._ KREK_

Shin sukses 'membuka' laptop tersebut menjadi 2 bagian. "Lalu?"

Sakuraba menepuk keningnya. Nampaknya sampai kapanpun, Shin takkan bisa mengenal dunia IT sedikitpun.

**End of omake!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Buset.. Najeeshh.. Ini apaan sih? Saia baru nyadar setelah selesai mengetiknya. Ini fic atau orang ngobrol yak? Huhuhuhhuhu… Benci akooohhh… Terlanjurlah sudah. Tapi di chap berikutnya, gak bakal deh. Huhhuhuhu… Ini pertama kalinya bikin yang friendship. TT_TT**

Koutarou : Author geblek. Kebanyakan baca yaoi sih lu

Aru : Diem lu. Sisir aja tuh rambut lu yang penuh kutu itu. Norak.

Mizu : Hahaha.. Wajar aja. Author gadungan begini cocoknya masukin ke tong sampah, tutup rapat – rapat, dan buang ke laut untuk dimakan Hiu buluk.

Aru : Orang yang kemarin abis digeser bahunya diem aja deh!

Mizu : Woh woh. Jangan ngungkit yang itu dong.

Aru : Bodo. Mizumachi bloon. Cuma paras Shun Kakei yang bisa buat saia klepek – klepek dengan baju seragam Poisedonnya.

Koutarou : Poseidon, geblek.

Aru : Wateper! Huah.. Shun.. Gagah banget. Babyface boyku.. Ahah.. Sentuh aku….

Mizu : Mesum banget author satu ini. Di chap selanjutnya juga paling bakal ada yaoi antara Akaba sama Koutarou!

Aru : Apa! Bilang gue mesum sekali lagi tangan lu ilang satu!

Mizu : Emang bisa?

Aru : Bisalah. Apa sih yang gak bisa oleh sang Author? Tinggal tulis "Tangan Mizumachi harus segera di amputasi karena digigiti tikus got hingga terkena rabies tikus dan bengek tikus". Gampang kan?

Mizu : Tidaaakkkk!!! Kakeeiiii.. Tangan gueeee buntung digerogoti tikus buluk!!! ***peluk – peluk Kakei sambil nangis lebay***

Kakei : ***Sweatdrop*** Siapa ya? Gak kenal.

Aru : Hakhakhak.. Akankah ada percintaan antara… -**pucet**-. Akaba dan Koutarou??? 0.o

Akaba : Fuu… Gak smart.

Aru : Kok jadi ikut – ikutan Koutarou?

**-Author mulai gila. Bagian ini gak usah dibaca. Cuma bikin sakit mata dan buang – buang waktu doang.**

**--a**

**Repiu? Kritik saran untuk chap selanjutnya? Flame? Okay okay... ^^**


	2. Which you love?

**Mukyaaa! Update lagi. masih seputar chatting**** Akakota friendship mepet yaoi dikit ah****. XD**

**Eyeshield 21 © by bukan saya. (Still malas mencaritau siapa pembuat aslinya)**

**Rate : T.. (Tumbhen. Wekeekek)**

**Pair : Pair? Pakai pair pairan gak yak.. Xixixxixixixixixi**

**Enjoy it aja dah. Ntah ni yaoi ato straight. Xixi. Maboc penyakit. Chi**

* * *

Di sinilah Koutarou berada. Di depan komputer dengan beberapa windows terbuka dan browsing dengan binalnya. Bosan dan bingung mau ngapain, Ia kembali membuka program chatting laknat itu, mIRC.

"Semoga saja hari ini tidak terjadi hal yang macam – macam"

#Bandou fans sepi. Koutarou sampai menguap lebar saking bosannya. Sedang di room #amefuto japan terdapat nickname Sena, Juumonji, Mizumachi dan Kakei. Namun mereka semua hanya diam membisul, eh membisu.

"Gak smart banget sih. Pada mojok kali ya?"

Dan Koutarou menemukan hal laknat yang paling malas Ia lihat, Nickname Akai_Kumo. Baginya, yang empunya nickname itu adalah titisan Lucifer nyasar yang ngidam senar gitar terus. Dengan malas, Ia menulis di dalam room #amefuto japan.

**Smart_Boy** Woy.. ada orang gak sih?

Semenit. Dua menit. Koutarou menunggu balasan dari teman – temannya sampai berkerak. Tak ada satupun yang membalas. Entah kemana para kurcaci itu. Batin Koutarou sambil nyisir dengan gondoknya.

Diliriknya Nickname Akai_Kumo yang masih bertengger di room itu. Kemudian ide binal terlintas di otak Koutarou. Dengan senyum yang lebih mirip badut digigit buaya itu, Koutarou mengetik kata – kata dalam room.

**Smart_Boy** Ada yang tahu tidak, siapa orang yang disukai Akai_Kumo?

Cekikikan, Koutarou melirik 'sahabat tidak smart'nya di bangku belakang. Tampak Akaba menyernyitkan dahinya bingung dengan gitar setia di dalam pelukannya.

**Seagod_Mizu** Maa… Iya ya. Secara Akaba itu terkenal di kalangan cewek. Ada yang Ia suka tidak ya?

Akhirnya si Mr. Pembawa onar angkat bicara juga. Diikuti dengan jawaban dari teman – temannya yang lain. Koutarou super gondok. Daritadi pada kemana sih? Beneran mojok ya?

**ES21_Sena** Hmm.. Siapa? Ada gitu?

**Tequnic_Juu** Pasti ada. Kalau tidak ada, berarti dia kelainan.

**Seagod_Mizu** Wahaha.. Hati –hati tuuhhh!

**Mobi_Dikku** Mizumachi, jangan teriak – teriak dalam ruang komputer!

**Seagod_Mizu** Maa.. Maaf maaf Kakeeii!

Koutarou makin cekikikan. Puas rasanya Ia bisa membalas perlakuan tidak 'senonoh' Akaba kemarin. Rasain. Siapa suruh ngerjain Mr. Smart ini. Batin Koutarou.

**Tequnic_Juu** Biar lebih jelas, mari kita tanya pada yang bersangkutan. Nah Akaba, bagaimana?

**ES21_Sena** Iya. Jawab dong Akaba-kun, penasaran nih kita semua.

**Seagod_Mizu** Ayo ayo! Kasih tahu kita! Ayo Kakei! Bantu kita untuk bujuk Akaba!

**Mobi_Dikku** Tidak akan.

"Akaba, jawab tuh! Kasihan pada nunggu – nunggu"

Koutarou berteriak di dalam ruang komputer itu sambil kerling – kerling gaje seperti orang kelilipan kursi. Sambil ber'Fuu' ria, Akaba akhirnya menarikan jarinya di atas keyboard.

**Akai_Kumo** Fuu.. Kalian mau tahu apa?

**Seagod_Mizu** Tentu saja! Ada yang kau suka?

**Akai_Kumo** Ada

Dan hebohlah seluruh room #amefuto japan. Heboh seolah mereka telah mengetahui fakta pembom teroris di Hotel Marriot. Pertanyaan pertama yang terlintas dalam pikiran mereka tentu saja, siapa?

Tidak hanya teman – temannya, Koutarou sendiripun penasaran siapa orang yang Akaba suka. Siapa? Akaba tampak tidak akrab dengan cewek manapun. Lalu siapa? Siapa?

**Tequnic_Juu** Gosip baru! Kasih tau kita dong, siapa itu?

**ES21_Sena** Iya. Aku jadi penasaran.

**Akai_Kumo** Fuu…

Tidak ada tanda – tanda bahwa Akaba akan menjawab pertanyaan itu. Tiba – tiba Akaba out dari room. Koutarou kaget. Diliriknya Akaba yang keluar dari ruangan komputer dengan cueknya. Karena dilanda rasa penasaran yang amat sangat, akhirnya Koutarou memilih jalan nekad, menguntitnya!

**Smart_Boy** Beri aku 10.000 yen kalau aku tahu siapa orangnya, oke?

**Seagod_Mizu** Hah?

**Mobi_Dikku** Mizumachi, berisik!

Dan mulailah pencarian ala detektif abal by Koutarou untuk mencari siapa orang yang disukai Akaba, Mr. Tidak Smart Gitar Otaku itu.

* * *

"Hm? Nampaknya aku seperti diikuti seseorang?"

Akaba menoleh ke belakang. Tidak ada siapa – siapa. Heran namun bingung harus bagaimana lagi, Akaba akhirnya memilih cuek. Namun semakin lama Akaba risih juga. Sudah beberapa hari ini Ia merasa diikuti seseorang. Baik itu ke kelas, ke kantin maupun ke kamar mandi.

"Wah! Apa cewek itu ya?"

Sambil monyong – monyong dan bersembunyi di dekat pintu kelasnya, Koutarou menatap tajam kearah cewek yang sedang berbicara genit dengan Akaba di lorong itu. Masa sih cewek itu? Yuks. Gak smart banget kalau itu benar.

"Akaba"

Jantung Koutarou berdebar – debar. Dilihatnya Julie berlari kearah Akaba. Sepertinya ada hal serius yang sedang mereka bicarakan. Oh iya! Julie! Hanya dia yang tampak akrab dengan Akaba. Orang yang selalu melerai dia dengan Akaba saat perang mulut berlangsung. Dan Cuma Julie yang bisa membuat Akaba _cool down_. Masa??

Koutarou berniat untuk nguping. Tapi jarak antara dirinya yang berada di dekat pintu kelas dengan Akaba yang berada di lorong itu lumayan jauh, hingga dia hanya bisa melihat film bisu di depannya itu. Tampak Akaba mengangguk sambil melepas kacamatanya. Cih, si keparat itu ternyata diam – diam telah mendahuluiku! Batin Koutarou sambil menginjak – injak sisirnya kesal.

"Sedang apa kau di sini, Koutarou?"

Suara yang amat Ia kenal mengusik lamunannya. Akaba sudah berdiri di depan pintu tempat Ia nguntit illegal itu. Gelagapan, Koutarou mundur beberapa langkah. Keringat dingin bercucuran dari keningnya. Wajahnya sedikit memerah karena malu ketahuan nguntit. Tapi Ia berusaha menjaga imagenya di depan Mr. Gak Smart itu.

"Aah. Cuma lagi lihat – lihat keadaan"

Alasan yang gak logis. Akaba berjalan mendekati Koutarou. Ia kemudian menjulurkan tangannya ke depan wajah Koutarou. Mengira akan ada pertumpahan darah, Koutarou segera mengambil ancang – ancang tangkisan. Namun kenyataannya diluar dugaan. Akaba hanya menempelkan punggung tangannya ke kening Koutarou. Apa – apaan ini?

"Tidak panas. Kenapa ritme jantungmu berubah cepat begitu?"

Wajah Koutarou semakin memerah. Gensi dan malu bahwa perkiraannya salah. Sudah pasang tampang galak dan kuda – kuda tangkisan, ternyata Akaba hanya ingin memeriksa suhu tubuhnya. Dengan kesal, ditepisnya tangan Akaba keras.

"Untuk apa kau mengkhawatirkan aku, Mr. Gak Smart!"

Dan Koutarou berlari keluar kelas meninggalkan Akaba yang terdiam. Namun kemudian Koutarou balik lagi sembari berkata, "Sisirku ketinggalan di lantai". Dibalas dengan senyuman geli dari Akaba yang membuat Koutarou semakin terlihat tidak smart di depannya.

* * *

"Sudah seminggu. Tapi aku belum dapat kepastian soal orang yang disukai Akaba"

Lemas dan cemas karena takut 10.000 yennya hilang karena Ia gagal mencaritau, Koutarou tetap nekad menguntit Akaba. Namun setelah ditelusuri, tak ada satupun cewek yang benar – benar dekat dengan Akaba. Sekedar membuatnya tertawapun tidak ada. Lalu siapa gerangan? Apakah… Akaba mengalami kelainan hingga dia menyukai sesama jenisnya?

Merinding disko, Koutarou berjalan sambil membuang muka ketika saat itu kebetulan Akaba sedang berjalan kearahnya. Akaba tiba – tiba menghadang jalannya dengan tangan kanan sedang tangan kirinya membawa sesuatu. Apa itu?

"Koutarou, ini"

Akaba memberinya kotak dengan serbet putih membungkus. Koutarou yang diam terbengong hanya bisa menerima kotak itu dengan tampang cengoknya. Apaan nih? Bekal makanan?

Tanpa ba-bi-bu-bencong lagi, Akaba segera berjalan cepat meninggalkan Koutarou yang masih bengong dengan kotak makan di tangannya. Kebingungan, Koutarou menarik tangan Akaba dan menyeretnya ke atap sekolah dengan rencana.. makan bareng mungkin.

* * *

Malam hari di kamar Koutarou. Ia tak dapat memejamkan matanya. Gelisah campur aduk. Apa – apaan ini? Kenapa Akaba tiba – tiba datang dan memberinya bekal? Akhir – akhir ini juga dia selalu perhatian. Hah?

Koutarou menggeleng kepalanya keras. Berusaha menghilangkan imajinasi ngawurnya tentang kejiwaan Akaba. Apa gara – gara dia sering dicekokin not balok, makanya otaknya mulai keras kayak balok kayu?

Tapi yang jadi pertanyaan terbesar adalah… Kenapa harus DIRINYA? Apa Akaba tidak punya pilihan cowok lain selain dirinya. Kenapa juga harus dirinya?

Koutarou guling – gulingan. Mual juga membayangkannya. Jika itu beneran terjadi, apa yang harus dilakukan? Kemungkinan terburuk adalah.. Akaba menembaknya! Apa yang harus Ia jawab?

"Maaf Akaba. Gue gak suka sama gitar lo"

"Gue tau kita temen deket. Tapi cukup sebagai temen saja, 'kay?"

"Lo gak smart banget sih. Jadi gue males"

"Sorry, gue udah suka sama Julie. Jadi kita temenan aja ya?"

"Makasih, gue seneng banget dengernya. Guepun juga begitu"

"Gue pikir lu lebih demen sama gitar lu. Gue.. gue.. cemburu tau sama gitar lu yang selalu lu bawa kemana – mana itu"

Koutarou yang ngomong sendiri di depan cermin, malah mual melapalkan dua kalimat yang terakhir. Saking bingung dan ngantuknya Ia, sampai – sampai Ia tak dapat mencerna apa yang telah Ia katakan. Otaknya mulai mengalami radang hanya gara – gara Mr. Gitar Otaku paling gak smart sedunia yang bahwa kenyataannya adalah menyukai dirinya?

Bagaimana masa depannya nanti? Sejujurnya Ia tak terlalu membenci cowok bermata merah itu. Hanya saja untuk menjadikannya kekasih? Hweh. Nanti dulu deh. Gimana kalo nanti ada yang tanya seperti ini

YT (Yang Tanya) : 'Koutarou, yang mana pacarmu?'

Dengan polos dan dodolnya Ia harus menunjuk

Koutarou : 'Itu. Yang itu'

YT : 'Yang mana? Yang seksi itu? Yang rambutnya diikat kebelakang?'

Koutarou : 'Bukan. Yang matanya dan rambutnya merah. Yang tampan itu'

YT : '……..' (Lari jatuh bangun menjauh)

Tidak! Itu tidak boleh terjadi. Sesungguhnya dia masih waras. Dia masih menyukai cewek. Dan dia tidak kelainan. Tapi bagaimana harus Ia hadapi sahabat paling tidak smartnya itu kalau – kalau nanti sahabatnya itu menyerangnya duluan?

Mencoba untuk melupakan semua pikiran ngawurnya, Koutarou lebih memilih tidur dan tidak memikirkan si Mata Merah itu lagi.

* * *

Koutarou kembali duduk di depan komputer sekolahnya dengan keringat mengucur di pelipisnya. Ia bingung atas tagihan teman – temannya tentang informasi seputar Akaba itu. Haruskah Ia menjawab?

**ES21_Sena** Ayo Koutarou-san. Katanya mau caritau siapa orangnya. Kita sudah ngumpulin uang nih

**Tequnic_Juu** Yeah! Awas kalo lo bokis

**Seagod_Mizu** Ayo, Koutarou! Katanya smart! Mana? Kakei, ayo kasih semangat buat Koutarou! Buka baju!

**Mobi_Dikku** Tidak akan!

**Seagod_Mizu** Cih. Ayo dong Koutarou!

Diliriknya Akaba yang duduk di bangku nomer dua dari samping kirinya. Apa yang harus Ia katakan? Mau tanya langsung pada Akaba? Gengsi gila! Mau ditaruh dimana mukanya? Diselipan sisir?

**Tequnic_Juu** Koutarou! Cepetan kasih tau! Gue gembesin rambut lu, nyaho!

Terpaksa, mau tidak mau, dengan menjatuhkan harga dirinya di depan satu – satunya orang yang paling malas Ia lirik, Koutarou membuat room privasi antara Ia dan Akaba.

**Smart_Boy** Akaba!

Dicuekin. Tak ada balasan. Akaba nampaknya sibuk browsing yang lain sehingga tidak menghiraukan mIRC-nya. Gondok, Koutarou melempar sisirnya kearah Akaba dan sukses membuat Akaba menoleh padanya.

"Apa maumu?"

"Cepat lihat mIRCmu, Baka Kumo!"

Setelah dibuka, terdapat window room privasi dari Koutarou yang isinya makian semua. Akaba menatap Koutarou dan layar komputer bergantian. Untuk apa chattingan kalau jaraknya hanya tiga meter lebih sedikit?

**Smart_Boy** Baka! Kasih tau gue sesuatu dong!

**Akai_Kumo** Apa?

**Smart_Boy** Jangan ketawa lu! Siapa yang lu suka?

Hening sejenak. Tampak Akaba sedang berpikir. Mungkin kaget juga tiba – tiba ditanya seperti itu. Tapi bodo amat! Yang penting harga dirinya seharga 10.000 yen itu tak hilang. Cih.

**Akai_Kumo** Memangnya kenapa?

**Smart_Boy** Gue mau tau! Cepetan!

**Akai_Kumo** Ada pilihan?

Koutarou semakin gondok. Kesal berat. Seakan Akaba menertawakannya dari jauh. Cih! Pilihan? Tidak sempat terpikirkan. Lagipula tinggal jawab saja. Susah amat sih. Pakai acara muter – muter gini. Emang dikira odong – odong?

**Smart_Boy** Siapa aja dah! Cewek di kelas? Julie? Angelina Jolie? Miyabi? Sora Aoi?

**Akai_Kumo** Siapa itu?

**Smart_Boy** Bintang bokep

Otak Koutarou sudah semakin rusak. Kesel, gondok, malu dan capek jadi satu. Hingga omongannya mulai ngawur dan tak dicerna lagi. blak – blakan.

**Smart_Boy** Siapa? Ato gue?

**Akai_Kumo** Hm?

**Smart_Boy** ……..

"Tinggal dijawab aja susah banget sih, Baka!"

Koutarou mencak – mencak. Ia memukul – mukul meja sambil mengacak – acak rambutnya, tanda bahwa Ia sudah kehabisan akal lagi. Cukup sudah. Bodo deh mau dianggap paling gak smart atau apa.

Akaba menghela nafasnya. Ia kemudian memeluk gitar yang daritadi dipegangnya. Membuat Koutarou semakin naik darah.

"Kau mau tau? Hm? Ini. Gitar ini yang paling Aku suka"

Perkataan Akaba terngiang – ngiang di kepala Koutarou. Apa? Gitar? Jadi bukan Julie? Atau bahkan.. dirinya?

"Gitar? Tapi itu bukan manusia!!!!"

"Kemarin Mizumachi hanya bertanya, 'ada yang kau suka?'. Hanya itu"

Koutarou mikir. Iya juga ya? Sebenarnya yang dodol itu dirinya, Akaba, atau Mizumachi sih? (Mizumachi sukses bersin – bersin dari SMU Kyoshin nun jauh di sana). Lalu... Bagaimana caranya agar teman – temannya mempercayainya? Pasti dia dikira bokis oleh mereka. Gitar? Gak smart banget sih!

"Gak ada orang yang lu suka? Siapa kek gitu. Julie kek gitu"

Akaba menggeleng. Ia kemudian mematikan komputernya dan menyampirkan gitarnya. Ditatapnya Koutarou yang sudah pasang tampang putus asa lalu Ia berjalan perlahan kearah pintu keluar. Sebelum keluar, Akaba berkata sesuatu.

"Tidak ada. Bukankah Julie lebih harmonis denganmu? Lagipula kalaupun ada.... Itu mustahil dicapai"

Otak cetek Koutarou sudah terlalu banyak menampung pikiran bagaimana Ia harus memberitahukannya pada teman – temannya dan kenyataan bahwa duit 10.000 yennya terbang kemana tau. Hingga Ia tak dapat mencerna kata – kata Akaba.

Niatnya untuk membuat bingung Akaba, justru berbalik padanya yang bingung harus menjawab apa. Teman – temannya sudah mengancam dan menadah minta jawaban. Memang balas dendam itu tidak baik. Laknat. Batin Koutarou, super duper gondok.

**TBC! **

* * *

**Omake!**** Ini sih Cuma tambahan aja. **

Koutarou dan Akaba terdiam sembari duduk berjauhan di lantai atap sekolahnya. Koutarou memandangi kotak bekal itu dalam – dalam. Pertanyaan yang terlintas pastilah.. Kenapa dia tiba – tiba memberinya kotak bekal plus isinya di dalamnya?

Yang paling dodol adalah, Koutarou tidak sempat bertanya siapa yang sebenarnya membuat bekal itu. Pikirannya hanya terkontaminasi oleh anggapan bahwa AKABA TELAH MEMBERINYA BEKAL!

Akaba dengan cueknya memandangi langit – langit musim panas yang sangat cerah. Ia tersenyum tipis penuh arti. Tanpa menyadari bahwa Koutarou hampir muntah 10 ember karena mengira senyuman itu adalah senyuman senang karena bentonya telah diterima.

"Tidak dimakan?"

Suara Akaba mengusik kediaman. Ia memandangi Koutarou yang cemberut sambil gigit – gigit sisir, entah apa maksudnya. Pikirannya mulai ngawur. Takut – takut bento itu sudah diberi jampe – jampe mbah dukun untuk membuatnya kepincut, atau mungkin racun untuk membunuhnya?

Koutarou mau tidak mau mengambil kotak bekal itu dan membukanya perlahan. Takut ada bom di dalamnya. Ternyata? Isinya senar gitar. Apa – apaan ini?

"Gue disuruh nelen eni senar layaknya makan ramen?"

Akaba menyernyitkan keningnya. Dilihatnya kotak itu kemudian tersenyum geli. Dengan cueknya Ia membuka pintu dan berkata "Sepertinya tertukar kotaknya antara kotak bekal Julie dengan kotak tempat supply senar gitar. Kalau begitu, kotak bekal dari Julie ada di dalam lokerku. Tadi Ia memberikannya padaku sebelum masuk kelas"

Dan Akaba melengos masuk ke dalam sekolah. Koutarou terbengong dengan kotak senar di tangannya. Makan tuh senar. Dan hingga sampai kapanpun, nampaknya Koutarou tidak akan pernah menyadari siapa sebenarnya orang yang membuat bento itu.

**End of Omake!**

* * *

**Finish untuk chap ini. fiuuhh.. XD. ****Lebih panjang dari yang kemarin. Hihihi.. tapi kayaknya muter – muter doang deh. Emang dasar Author Masa Kecil Kurang Bahagia. Makanya! Beliin gue odong – odoonnggg**!

**Ikh.. Lebih gaje dari yang pertama. Huhuhuhu… Maaf maaf.. hweeee… saia full of penyakit nih soalnya. Hwaaakkhhh!**

Koutarou : Apa – apaan nih? Kenapa gue jadi begitu? Author gembel, jangan bikin kejadian yang gak – gak ngapa

Akaba : Fuu… Payah

Aru : Ini mending gak ada yaoinya. Liat tuh lemon yaoi di -man, belum bisa dibilang hard. Khukhu

Koutarou : Buset! Awas aja lu sampe bikin lemon antara gue ama.. Mr. Gitar Otaku gembel itu! Suruh aja dia lemonan sama gitarnya!

Aru : Kagak. Kasian Akabanya kalo sama gitar. Hihihi. Mau lu gue bikin lemonan ama sisir lu?

Koutarou : Kagak!!!!

Aru : Makanya diem aja lu. Paling lemonnya.. Mizukakei. Wekekekekek

Mizu : Euhh… Kenapa gue ikut – ikutan? Lagipula lemonannya dimana?

Aru : Ruang kompu? Khikhi

Kakei : Makasih deh. Mending gue gak masuk ke dalem ini fic.

Aru : ngancem? XD. Jangan gitu dong. Di episode berikutnya, Kakei dan Mizumachi nongol soalnya.

Jadi maunya pair apa? XD. Silahkan request. Ada sih banyak request. Tapi kenapa Hirumamooo… ToT. Saia gak bisa bikinnya. Bisanya Hirusena. X9

Sena : Ikh.

Aru : Ape?

Sena : Mending Akakota ato Mizukakei aja deh. Sama Hiruma-san serem.

Hiruma : Apa?

Sena : Hiii.. dia muncuuullll… -**ngibrit**-

Aru : Wew.. Repiu? Flame? Gak suka? Saran? Silahkan2.. ^^.. Oh ya, sebenarnya tuh bento dari siapa? XD. Ada di omake. Hihi… Owari, ngawur. T_T


	3. Stalker

**Perasaan fic yang udah dibikin tengah jalan banyak banget deh. Cuma kok kagak ke post post juga ya. Huhhuhu.. –curhat colongan-**

**Lanjutan kedodolan Akakota. **

**Terima kasih buat ide gajenya, mbak Akatsusumi Ai. XD. Idemu memang gaje. Hohoho.. tapi saia gak bisa segaje dan selucu itu. Yang ada ujung – ujungnya garing. Kayak emping kelindes odong – odong. Huhuhuhuh.. Maaf untuk para reader yang menanti fic ini diupdate, maaf mengecewakan. Huhuh. Sense humor saia berganti dengan angsty. Huhuhu**

**Back to fic.. **

**Disclaimer by… by.. by… bye bye aja ah. (kabur dari tanggung jawab)**

**Pair : tetep akakota dodol yang gak pernah akur tapi diem – diem menghanyutkan. Tenggelem?**

**Friendship/Humor(garing banget)/Shounen-Ai(Maybe)/OOC. XP****. Dan kata – kata yang kurang senonoh seperti… XDDDD**

**Read n Review ye minna.. ^^**

* * *

Sore hari setelah pulang sekolah. Bukannya latihan, seorang cowok berpenampilan norak yang sedang mengotak – atik internet dengan wajah dodolnya, dialah Koutarou. (Koutarou berteriak maki – maki dari Jepang nun jauh di sana. Ape lu)

Ditemani oleh sahabat berantemnya yang setia memeluk gitar listrik dan berambut merah. Dialah Akaba. Jarak Koutarou dan Akaba lumayan jauh. Makanya tidak heran kalau orang yang melihatnya bakal geleng – geleng karena Koutarou selalu memaki – maki Akaba yang gak ngapa – ngapain itu.

Terang saja Koutarou maki – maki. Mereka sedang bertengkar seputar hal gak smart dan gak penting di ruang privasi chat. Apalagi kalau bukan mIRC, sebuah program ajang chatting biadab yang bikin Koutarou dua kali dikerjain sama si Rambut Merah Gitar Otaku itu.

Gedek, Koutarou beralih pada room tempat dimana teman – temannya ngumpul. Tapi di sana hanya ada Sena, Mizumachi dan Juumonji yang pada diam membusuk. Bosan menunggu, Koutarou balik lagi chattingan dengan Akaba.

**Smart_Boy** Baka! Lanjutin yang tadi!

**Akai_Kumo** Apa?

**Smart_Boy** Ya perdebatan kita tadi

**Akai_Kumo** Tidak mau

**Smart_Boy** Ayo gak! Gue gak mau kalah!

Koutarou garuk – garuk kepala gusar. Memang aneh perdebatan mereka. Koutarou juga bingung kapan mereka mulai memperdebatkan soal…

**Smart_Boy** 'Petan gak! Kasih opini lu. Perbedaan antara kolor dengan sempak!

**Akai_Kumo** Perdebatan yang sebaiknya dihentikan

**Smart_Boy** Tapi lu bilang kalo kolor ama sempak tuh beda! 'Petan gak!

Terlihat Koutarou yang penasaran sampai – sampai mencari perbedaan keduanya di mbah Goodek, sebuah situs untuk search. Tapi yang bikin eneg, Koutarou malah dikasih lihat pemandangan 'tidak sedap' berupa kolor – kolor yang dipakai oleh model yang dijadikan iklan yang semua kebanyakan COWOK. Ada cewek, tapi yang dilihat dari belakang terlihat seperti bidadari turun dari khayangan, kalo dilihat dari depan seperti preman Tanah Abang turun dari miniarta.

"AKABAAA!! Cepat jawaaaabbbbb!!!!"

Kebetulan Koutarou melihat gambar yang sangat tidak menggiurkan. Seorang banci memakai pakaian renang cewek. Huekz. Rasanya Koutarou akan muntah Sembilan ember saking mualnya.

**Akai_Kumo** Sedang apa kau?

Ternyata Akaba melihat apa yang Koutarou buka. Karena posisi duduk Akaba berada di dua baris di belakang Koutarou. Koutarou yang sadar daritadi diperhatiin, segera meng-close window itu dan nyengir – nyengir gaje sambil nyisir.

"Hmmm.. Lagi lihat – lihat fashion zaman sekarang"

"Gak logis"

Cuek bebek, Akaba membuka kamus elektroniknya. Ia sibuk mengetik sesuatu di sana. Bunyi pip pip dari kamus elektronik Akaba membuat Koutarou terganggu sekaligus penasaran. Serius sekali tuh orang. Batin Koutarou sambil menoleh sekilas ke arah Akaba.

**Smart_Boy** Lagi ngapain lu? Berisik banget.

**Akai_Kumo** Nih, Aku tuliskan. Perbedaan kolor dan sempak. Hm.. dalam bahasa Inggrisnya, kolor itu drawstring, sedangkan sempak itu bisa dibaca menjadi swempak yang artinya celana renang. Lalu….

**Smart_Boy** ……….

"AKABAAAA!!! Sudah sudah! Jangan dibahas lagiiii"

Koutarou mencak – mencak. Ia menodong sisirnya sambil di putar – putar. Apa – apaan ini? Koutarou tahu kalau itu permintaannya untuk dilanjutkan. Tapi Ia tidak menyangka bahwa Akaba akan benar – benar membahasnya.

Keringatan, Koutarou kembali ke room #Amefuto Japan. Nampaknya Sena sedang berbincang – bincang dengan Juumonji. Seputar apa ya? Mendadak Koutarou dapat ide untuk ngerjain Akaba lagi. Tapi tidak dengan debat seputar sempak dan kolor.

**Smart_Boy** Kalau ini bagaimana…

**Akai_Kumo** Apalagi?

Heran. Kenapa Akaba begitu sabar menghadapi sahabat berantem yang super dodol ini?

**Smart_Boy** Perbedaan antara Sena dengan Tsuna

**Akai_Kumo** Tsuna?

Smart_Boy Iya. Yang ada di Katekyo Hitman Reborn

Akai_Kumo Oh. Hmmm…

Menunggu jawaban dari Akaba, Koutarou kembali ke room itu. Dilihatnya, Sena sudah out dari room itu. Apa yang Ia bicarakan dengan Juumonji?

**Tequnic_Juu** Eh eh.. Kabar kabariiiiiii

**Seagod_Mizu** Ada apaan?

**Tequnic_Juu** Sena mau kencaaannn!!!

**Seagod_Mizu** Lalu? Lu cemburu?

**Tequnic_Juu** Kagak. Cuma gue penasaran aja

**Seagod_Mizu** Terus?

**Tequnic_Juu** Gue pengen bikin kuis lagi

**Seagod_Mizu** Apaan?

**Tequnic_Juu** Yang tau ama siapa si Sena kencan, gue kasih tiket makan barbeque gratis sebulan!

**Seagod_Mizu** Ho? Kapan kencannya?

**Tequnic_Juu** Gak tau

**Seagod_Mizu** ………

**Tequnic_Juu** Abis tuh pasangannya gebukin lho!! Kudu wajib mesti harus must!

Makan sebulan? Kebetulan banget. Duit Koutarou begitu tiris sehingga makanpun Ia jatah perhari. Menyedihkan.

**Akai_Kumo** Perbedaannya sih dari kecepatan sama keahlian. Tapi kalau persamaan, Aku tau.

**Smart_Boy** Apa?

**Akai_Kumo** Sama – sama suka di bully. Sena di bully Hiruma, Tsuna di bully Reborn.

**Smart_Boy** …..

Lagi – lagi Koutarou congek, eh cengok. Aneh – aneh aja sahabatnya yang satu ini. Hal gak penting dan gak smart masih aja dilanjutin. Teringat akan kuis dari Juumonji, Koutarou bermaksud untuk mengikutsertakan Akaba di dalamnya. Itung – itung ada anak buah gitu.

**Smart_Boy** Akaba, gue mau bicara empat mata sama lu

**Akai_Kumo** Hm?

Koutarou mendadak merinding disko. Kok kata – katanya seolah kayak orang yang mau nyatain cinta sih. Hiiiyyy… Koutarou menoleh ke arah Akaba. Ia senyum – senyum najong karena sudah berencana menjadikan Akaba anak buahnya.

"Akaba, Juumonji bikin kuis. Lu ikut gak?"

"Tidak tertarik"

Langsung ditolak mentah – mentah. Nampaknya Akaba sudah membaca kuis dari Juumonji. Ia berpikir sejenak, membuat Koutarou semakin tidak sabaran dan akhirnya mematahkan sisir kesayangannya.

"Gue lagi bokek nih! Cepetan join-an sama gue. Sekalian gantiin sisir gue yang patah dua kali gara – gara elu"

Meski heran bin bingung, akhirnya Akaba mengiyakan.

* * *

Koutarou telah siap dengan alat – alat penguntitnya. Teropong, Handphone, kamera, tali, karung dan persediaan makanan. Ia tampaknya sudah siap tempur. Tak lupa sisir kesayangannya yang telah patah dengan menyedihkannya Ia selipkan di kantong celananya. Itung – itung jimat keberuntungan gitu, kata Mama Loreng.

Koutarou nekad bolos sekolah hanya demi kupon makan gratis itu. Tinggal Akaba yang dengan cueknya masih memeluk soulmatenya dengan mesra. Serta – merta, Koutarou mengambil gitar itu, menaruhnya di lemari kamarnya dan menguncinya.

"Apa maumu, Koutarou?"

Akaba yang tidak terima soulmatenya disatukan dengan celana kolor dan baju dalam Koutarou, hampir saja mau protes. Tapi Koutarou sudah pasang tampang melas seolah belum makan dua bulan membuat Akaba terdiam, tak jadi protes.

"Akaba, tolong deh. Sekali ini aja serius. Gue udah mau gila mikirin makanan"

Akhirnya dimulailah penguntitan ala akakota yang dodol. Pertama mereka menunggu Sena keluar rumah. Mereka ngumpet di balik tiang listrik yang sukses digonggong anjing tetangga yang udah kebelet beser.

"Itu Sena! Ayo ikuti, Akaba"

Akaba ngekor saja. Pikirannya tetap pada gitar listrik kesayangannya. Gimana kalau gitarnya digerogoti tikus lemari Koutarou? Atau kebauan gara – gara disatuin sama kolornya Koutarou?

Sedang sang narapidana, Koutarou, sedang sibuk meneropong Sena dan memotrer siapa – siapa yang Ia anggap sebagai _tersangka_. Koutarou sudah ngiler saja membayangkan makan barbeque sepuasnya. Air liurnya tak terasa mengalir di wajah Koutarou yang tersenyum najong. Tak sadar, Ia menendang kaleng minuman.

Sena, yang merinding karena merasakan sesuatu yang berbahaya mendekat, segera menoleh, melihat sekeliling. Sunyi. Tidak ada siapa – siapa. "Aneh, sepertinya tadi aku melihat orang yang berjalan di belakangku"

"Koutarou, apa – apaan sih?" Seru Akaba dengan nada kesal.

Kemana Koutarou dan Akaba? Woho.. ternyata mereka sedang bersembunyi. Dimana? Di dalam tong sampah besar!

Terbayang bagaimana keadaan Akaba dan Koutarou yang lepek, bau dan berantakan. Dengan sok _cool_, Koutarou menyisir rambutnya. "Inilah alasan mengapa spy itu mahal"

"Spy apaan? Ini lebih mirip jadi stalker. Dan ngapain kamu nyisir dengan duri ikan?"

Sambil misuh – misuh, Akaba keluar dari tong. Dilihatnya Sena sudah jauh dari penglihatan mereka. Nampaknya hari pertama gagal. Ujar Akaba dalam hati.

* * *

"Yosh! Hari kedua gak boleh gagal!"

Masih dengan semangat 45 + 55 = 100, Koutarou kembali menyeret Akaba yang sudah mau nangis gara – gara gitar kesayangannya di taro di gudang.

"Setelah gue lihat, yang deket sama Sena Cuma anak – anak amefuto aja. Gak seru"

Koutarou masih mengikuti Sena yang kini sedang berada di dalam sekolah. Mereka nekad berpakaian sama dengan SMU Deimon dan berpura – pura menjadi murid di sana. Edan.

"Lalu?"

Dengan cuek, Akaba memandangi sekeliling. Para cewek bisik – bisik sambil menatap keduanya. Koutarou yang ge'er dikiranya dia yang jadi bahan pembicaraan, segera tebar pesona. Akaba hanya menggeleng – geleng saja. Tanpa mereka sadari, Sena sedang bertelepon – telepon ria sambil berjalan masuk dalam kelasnya.

"Hoho. Mantep juga nih sekolahan"

"Iya mantep. Tapi kau kehilangan jejak lagi"

Koutarou menggeplak kepalanya. Masa gagal lagi? Tidak! Dia harus membututi kemana Sena pergi sampai Ia pulang sekolah. Dicari – carinya Sena dan akhirnya Ia menemukan Sena sedang masuk toilet dengan wajah memerah.

"Wah, bahaya nih. Lihat tuh ekspresinya beda. Jangan – jangan dia mau macem – macem di dalem toilet"

"Fuuu…"

"Jangan Fa Fu Fa Fu aja lu. Cepetan masuk!"

"Tidak mau. Aku berjaga di luar saja"

Meski gondok segede telor puyuh, akhirnya Koutarou masuk juga. Ia mengintip dari samping kamar mandi tempat Sena masuk. Koutarou sudah siap – siap dengan kameranya. Namun apa yang Ia dapat? Sena hanya melamun sambil berdiri dan bersandar di tembok. Sambil memegang dadanya dan terengah – engah, Sena senyum – senyum.

"Kenapa tuh anak?"

Keceplosan, Koutarou ngomong lumayan keras. Dan itu terdengar oleh Sena. Ia celingukan. Dan saat Ia melihat keatas, tampak Koutarou yang sedang nyengir tanpa dosa. Serta merta, Sena kaget dan kabur keluar.

"AKABA! KEJAR SENA!"

Akaba yang sedang menunggu di luar, segera mengejar Sena. Namun apa daya, kecepatan Sena memang tidak tertandingi. Akaba kehilangan jejak.

"Hhh.. Hhh.. Mr. Oh-so-smart, Sena hilang"

Terengah – engah, Akaba menelepon Koutarou lewat ponselnya. Ia celingukan. Nampaknya Akaba baru menyadari sesuatu. " Koutarou, Aku tersesat"

Di seberang sana, Koutarou menepuk jidatnya. Manusia dodol! Pake acara nyasar segala lagi. Nyusahin aja lu! Batin Koutarou gondok.

"Lu nyusahin aja!"

"Siapa coba yang maksa ngajak jadi stalker gini?"

"Tapi kenapa juga lu mau?"

Akaba diam. Koutarou juga diam. Meski kesal, Koutarou bingung juga kenapa Akaba mau saja disuruh joinan. Akaba menghela nafas sejenak.

"You and I are rival. But…."

Koutarou kaget. Apa maksud dari Mr. gitar otaku ini? Apa? Apa? Sambil garuk – garuk kepala, Koutarou berusaha mengartikan maksud Akaba. Tapi otaknya yang super cetek secetek got ini tak mampu memberi jawaban.

"Akaba! Apa maksudmu?"

"But.. Butut banget sisir lu. Ntar gue beliin yang baru"

Koutarou garuk – garuk kepala. Kok bahasanya jadi begitu? Aneh. Ada yang aneh. Akaba kenapa ya?

Ah bodo amat. Paling iseng lagi si Gitar Otaku itu. Dasar. Gak mempan lagi lu ngerjain gue. Batin Koutarou dalam hati dengan berapi – api.

"Tadi kata – kata lu artinya kamu dan aku adalah saingan. Tapi.. kan? Tapi apa? Tapi gue gak mau kalah? Tapi sebenarnya lu yang paling lemah? Tapi sebenarnya aku mencintaimu?"

"Eh?"

Suasana sunyi mencekam. Koutarou berdebar – debar. Entah karena suasana menegang, atau karena dikira tukang intip karena dia salah masuk toilet.

"A.. Akaba…"

"Hm?"

"You and I are rival. But… I.. think you are perfect… So.. I.."

Koutarou bengong, menyesali apa yang telah Ia katakan. Kemudian dengan cepat Ia mematikan ponselnya setelah berkata agar cepat pulang. Koutarou ngibrit sambil sesekali menendang kaleng yang nganggur. Alhasil, Ia dimarahi preman karena kaleng itu tepat mengenai kepalanya yang botak. Koutarou habis dimaki – maki. Tapi itu mending. Daripada harus dikira homo oleh Akaba. Duh…

* * *

Koutarou berdiri di depan cermin. Ia gelisah. Apa yang harus Ia katakana nanti? Pasti nanti bakal ada salah paham.

"Akaba, jangan diambil hati kata – kata gue kemarin ye?"

"Maksud gue.. You and I are Rival, but we are the best friends. Hehehe. Mau kue?"

"Eh lihat tuh! Gitar lu dibawa bulldozer. Eh bohong ding. Sama aja kayak gue bohong waktu gue bilang soal kemarin itu di telepon"

"Eh sorry. Tuh kalimat bukan buat elu. Tapi.. Buat banci yang gue temui di toilet saban hari"

"Akaba.. Eto.. Sebenarnya, lanjutan dari kata – kata itu adalah…."

Adalah apa? Koutarou juga bingung. Kenapa tiba – tiba dia bicara seperti itu? AKH! Ini salah Akaba! Kenapa dia duluan yang ngomong gitu! F**k!!! Sompreett!

Dan malam itu, Koutarou tidur sambil memukul – mukul bantal dan guling – guling dengan nistanya hingga jidatnya terbentur tembok.

* * *

Hari Minggu pagi hari. Jidat Koutarou sukses jenong gara – gara kejeduk dan jadi bencong. Eh benjol maksudnya.

Dia tidak bisa tidur semalaman. Selalu teringat masalah kemarin. Pengen makan inget kemarin. Pengen mandi inget kemarin. Pengen tidur inget kemarin. Pengen nyebrang… inget Tuhan YME.

Hari ini dia sendiri. Tanpa si dodol Akaba yang bikin dia jadi orang terstres dan ter-enggak smart di dunia.

"Itu dia Sena. Apa hari ini dia kencan ya? Kok rapi banget"

Tanpa Koutarou sadari, ada seseorang yang mengikutinya dengan tanpa ekspresi. Koutarou terus megikutinya. Sampai tiba Ia di sebuah taman bermain yang ramai. Apa Sena kencan di sini? Dengan siapa? Rasa penasaran Koutarou membuatnya nekad terus mengikuti Sena.

Karena ramai, Koutarou hampir saja kehilangan Sena. Sampai – sampai Ia harus nangkring di tiang dengan teropong di tangan dengan gaya lebay seperti orang epilepsy mencari – cari Sena yang sukses di cap orang gila oleh anak SD yang kekurangan gizi.

"OH! ITU DIA! TARGET TELAH DITEMUKAAANNN!"

Koutarou melihat seseorang yang memakai jaket dan kupluk menutupi kepalanya, hingga Koutarou tidak dapat mengenali siapa si tersangka itu. Dengan beribu nekad, Koutarou menghampiri mereka berdua. Tapi belum dekat, Sena dan si tersangka itu sudah berjalan pergi. Gondok.

"Kemana mereka pergi? Hah? Death and Rebound Labyrinth?"

Koutarou masuk. Sebuah labirin cermin raksasa biasa, ujar Koutarou dalam hati. Ia terus nekad mengikuti mereka berdua. _Tapi kok gelap banget ya?_ Belum selesai Koutarou heran, Ia keburu kejeduk cermin.

"Adoohh! Gue kira ini Sena. Gak taunya pantulan…."

Belum selesai Koutarou berujar, Ia keburu dikagetkan dengan kedatangan hantu **sandal bolong** (?), **gundulruwo**, **tuyul millennium**, dan **suster nengok** (?).

"SETAAANNNN!!!!"

Koutarou lari pontang panting jatuh bangun. (dari kejauhan, terdengar lagu Megi Z yang menyanyikan lagu "Jatuh Bangun" sambil nahan pipis). _gak smart banget gue takut sama yang begituan. Untung gak ada orang yang lihat_. Batin Koutarou lega. Namun nampaknya Ia belum bisa bernafas lega. Selain kehilangan jejak Sena, Ia juga harus menerima sebuah kenyataan yang sulit. Bahwa sebenarnya Ia telah NYASAR!

"Duh dimana jalan keluar"

Hampir Koutarou mau nangis. _Gak elit banget gue mewek di tempat kea gini!_ Tiba – tiba karena melamun, Koutarou bertabrakan dengan seseorang. Koutarou jatuh tersungkur sambil ngelus – ngelus pinggangnya yang encok.

"Eh! Laen kali kalo jalan lihat…. AKABA?"

"Hm? Lain kali kalau jalan lihat Aku?"

Akaba berdiri sambil berkacak pinggang. Kemudian Ia geleng – geleng melihat penampilan Koutarou yang berantakan. Ia tersenyum. Senyum meremehkan menurut Koutarou. Segera Ia berdiri dan mencak – mencak.

"Ngapain lu di sini? Mau dapet jatah barbeque? Sorry ye, itu buat gue"

Akaba diam. Ia hanya menatap Koutarou lekat – lekat. Membuat Koutarou merinding disko. Heran mengapa Akaba menatapnya seperti itu?

"A.. Akaba!? Nape lu ngeliatin gue?"

Akaba mendekat. Semakin dekat dan dekat. Membuat jantung Koutarou sport jantung. Ia mundur perlahan, namun tubuhnya mentok di cermin. Jadilah Ia tidak bisa kemana – mana. Akaba semakin mendekat hingga jaraknya tinggal kira – kira 63,26255 cm.

"A.. Akaba!"

"Ada darah di rambutmu. Aku kira kau gegar otak"

"Mu.. Mungkin ini darah dari kuntilbapak yang gue temui tadi"

Wajah Koutarou memerah. Entah malu karena terlihat bodoh atau bagaimana. Yang pasti Koutarou sudah dendam setengah idup sama makhluk unik berambut merah itu. Dipikir – pikir, kenapa Akaba disini? Ia ingin bertanya, namun malu takut dikira ge'er. Akhirnya Ia memilih diam.

Suasana hening. Akaba menghela nafas dan menarik tangan Koutarou agar Ia berjalan. Koutarou hanya pasrah karena Ia tahu kalau Ia nyasar. Dodol lipet!

"Keluar juga akheeerrrnnyyaaa!!! Sukses"

Mereka berhasil keluar dari labirin laknat itu. Pantesan judulnya Death and Rebound Labyrinth. Emang bikin mati karena banyak rintangan berupa setan – setan jejadian demit kurang asem.

"Fuuu.. Sukses apa? Kau teriak – teriak terus di telingaku saat berpapasan dengan setan"

Koutarou sok cuek. Ia celingukan mencari Sena. Dimana bocah itu dan _trouble maker_nya? Apa sudah pulang? Koutarou menarik tangan Akaba agar ikut mencarinya. Namun ada – ada saja tingkah laku Koutarou. Dia mencari Sena di tong sampah, kolong bangku, di bawah kaki kakek – kakek, di dalam topi preman, dan di balik kumis Pak Raden.

"Itu dia!"

"Lho? Bukankah itu... Hei Koutarou!"

Tanpa mendengar kata – kata Akaba, Koutarou telah menendang kaleng yang masih belum dibuka dengan sasaran si tersangka pacar Sena. Tepat mengenai kepalanya! Lalu Koutarou menyerbu si tersangka, berusaha mengkarunginya dan memukul – mukul dengan sebuah tongkat softball yang entah darimana Ia dapat sambil menduduki tubuh si tersangka.

"Kena lu! Dengan gini barbeque itu jadi milik gue"

"Barbeque palalu! Sampah! Enyah lu dari badan gue!"

Koutarou mematung kaget. Suara itu.. Ia mengenal suara itu. Mengerikan. Penuh dendam kesumat. Perlahan – lahan, Koutarou bangun dan nyengir tanpa dosa. Sok sok jaim cuek dan tenang padahal jantung udah mau copot dan keringet dingin membanjiri taman.

"SAMPAH! PUNYA NYALI LU BERURUSAN SAMA GUE?"

Tuh kan bener! AGON! Mampus gue. Bisa dicincang dan dikuliti terus dijual ke tukang daging nih gue! Batin Koutarou panik.

Agon sudah mengepalkan tangannya, siap – siap memukul. Sena yang berusaha melerai malah didorong kuat oleh Agon.

"Mampus gue. Ampun mbah. Eh mbak. Eh salah.. abang.. tuan.. aduh... saya salah orang.. saya kira copet yang mau nge-rape Sena. Eh.. bukan.. maksudku.. hahaha.. haha.. AKABA! Tolongin gueeee!"

Kata – kata Koutarou tak didengar oleh Agon, begitupula teriakan memelas untuk Akaba. Akaba? Duduk cuek makan mi pangsit di warung sambil mendengar Ipod. Dan terdengarlah teriakan memilukan dan mengerikan dari Koutarou yang babak belur dihajar Agon. Bukannya dapet barbeque, justru dialah yang sekarang jadi barbeque. Ada yang mau makan barbeque Koutarou?

**TBC**

* * *

**-****Omake-**

**Bermula dari apa Koutarou dan Akaba berdebat tentang perbedaan sempak dan kolor?**

Pagi itu, suasana tampak sepi. Semua anak lebih memilih bermain di luar atau jajan di kantin. Namun Akaba dan Koutarou yang mendapat tugas mencari bahan, sedang berkutat di depan computer sekolahnya.

Koutarou seperti biasa, mencuri – curi kesempatan dalam kesempitan, membuka windows yang di luar tugasnya. Dengan senyum binal nan mengerikan, Koutarou membuka situs paling mutakhir. HENTAI!

"Lumayan sepi. Daripada lu manyun disuruh nyari tugas tentang perbedaan politik dan budaya di Jepang. Hiiyy"

Saat Koutarou melihat sebuah adegan hot nan menggiurkan. (baca : melepas kolor/sempak ye?), Ia teringat sesuatu. Koutarou kemudian membuka program chat terlaknat sedunia, mIRC dan menyuruh Akaba ikut online.

"Akaba! Cepat mIRC! Ada yang pengen gue omongin"

Akaba menurut. Ketika baru saja Ia online, Ia sudah di berondongi pertanyaan oleh Koutarou.

**Smart_Boy** Baka! Balikin sempak gue!

**Akai_Kumo** Apaan?

**Smart_Boy** Tuh yang warna cokelat menggemaskan itu. Waktu wisata dulu kan lu pernah ketuker sama punya gue

Akaba bengong. Kapan Ia pernah tukeran begituan? Seingatnya, Ia hanya salah ngambil deh waktu selesai mandi di onsen itu.

**Akai_Kumo** Seingatku, aku Cuma salah pakai kolor, bukan sempak.

**Smart_Boy** Itu sempak, benga'!

**Akai_Kumo** Salah.

**Smart_Boy** Gue kan smart! Pasti bisa bedain antara kolor dan sempak!

**Akai_Kumo** Fuuu… Tukang pakaian dalam memang tak bisa ditandingi

**Smart_Boy** APA! Orang ganteng dan smart kayak gue dagang pakaian dalam? Gak elit bangeeettt!!!

Dan selama satu jam lebih, mereka berdebat tentang perbedaan kolor dan sempak di internet dan melupakan tugas utamanya. Alhasil, mereka berdua kena setrap bersihin kamar mandi selama satu bulan penuh. Mang enak. Kenapa gak kasih aja tuh hasil dari perdebatan itu?

Sampai sekarang, siapa yang menang atas perdebatan itu, masih menjadi teka – teki. Yang sepertinya tidak akan pernah ada pemenangnya. Kurang kerjaan banget.

**End Omake**

* * *

**Monyoonnggghhh.. Saia udah gak bisa nulis humor. Huhuhuh,, Mbak Akatsusumi Ai, bagi lagi dong sense humornya. Huhuhuhu..**

**Yang saia tulis akhirnya menjadi Shoai dan ngawur serta garing kayak kucing garong. –nangis di pojokan-**

**Abis lagi sense angsty sekarang. Tapi gak update – update acan. Huhuhuhu.. gak aciii… DDDX. **

**Waw.. tumben panjang bener. XDD.. (segini panjang? _-_)**

**Raikou : Nah tuh dia. You and I are Rival but apa? Friendkah? Atau lope you? Xixixi.. diatas udah disinggung. Tapi saia tetap bingung apa yang terbaik. (taela)**

**Dan makasi untuk yang udah repiuuu.. tengkyuuu sooo maaaaccc! XDD –hugs, taboked-**

**Mau repiu? Saran? Kritik? Pertanyaan? Silahkan tekan tombol review di bawah eni**

**!**

**!**

**!**

**!**

**v**


	4. Dead Summer Vacation

**Ckakakakak.. Sesuai per****mintaan. Tidak ada yaoi. (bo'ong banget!). Halah.. Kalau yang begini saya anggep bukan yaoi. Hihihih.. . Soalnya saya juga gak rela Akaba dengan Koutarou. Kyahahahaha**

**Tidak ada straight juga (bilang aja emang gak demen straight. DEMEN! Cuma bosen. XD).**

**Eyeshield 21 © By bukan saya. (tetep males nyari siapa yang bikin. XD)**

**Gender : T! (Tumben. XD)**

**Halah bacot banyak banget! Enjoy! Maboc ****belajar semester****.. ****Hooaaa****…**** T_T**

* * *

Di bawah pohon sakura di musim semi, Koutarou berdiri di situ sambil menggenggam sisirnya erat. Tubuhnya bergetar ragu – ragu menatap sosok di depannya. Sosok berambut merah dengan kacamata berlensa biru gelap bertengger di hidungnya menatap Koutarou tajam.

"Fuuu… Ada apa kau memanggilku kemari?"

Koutarou tampak nerpes sampe herpes. Akaba mengalihkan pandangannya kearah pohon sakura yang sedang berguguran. Tanpa Ia sadari kalau keringat menetes dari dahi Koutarou lebih deras dari gugurnya sakura itu.

Merasa pertanyaannya belum dijawab, Akaba bertanya sekali lagi. Koutarou tiba – tiba membenturkan keningnya sendiri ke batang pohon sakura itu. Akaba sukses bengong – bengong. Kening Koutarou sudah selebar daun pintu, jangan sampai harus selebar pagar rumah lagi!

"Kenapa kau?"

Akaba berdiri tepat di belakang Koutarou. Koutarou berbalik sambil menelan ludah, bimbang. Namun kemudian Ia mengambil gitar yang dipegang Akaba dan membuangnya. Akaba kembali sukses cengok. Apa – apaan nih?

"Akaba! Kamu memang paling gak smart di dunia ini! Tapi.. Tapi… Aku lebih gak smart lagi karena… Aku menyukai orang macam kau itu!"

Akaba diam dengan wajah memerah. Koutarou diam. Suasana sepi dan tegang. Akaba menatap Koutarou lekat dengan wajah terkejut. Ia berpikir sejenak, kemudian tersenyum tipis.

"Fuu.. Hmm… mungkin.. dalam hal ini, ritme kita.. sama"

Kaget, Koutarou reflek mundur beberapa langkah. Senang bercampur tidak percaya merasuki hatinya. Akhirnya penantiannya selama ini terbalas juga. Tampak bunga – bunga bertebangan di sekelilingnya, seolah memberi selamat padanya.

Namun tiba – tiba langit menjadi gelap. Gempa besar mengguncang tubuhnya. Pijakan kakinya terbelah dan Koutarou jatuh ke dalam jurang gelap dan tak sadarkan diri.

* * *

"TIDAAKKKKK"

Koutarou terbengong – bengong sambil duduk. Sinar matahari menerpa wajahnya, sudah pagi. Tubuhnya penuh dengan keringat mengucur membasahi piyamanya. Nafasnya tersengal – sengal. Ia belum dapat menjabarkan apa yang terjadi. Yang Ia ingat…

"HOOOEEEKKKK!!!!"

Koutarou sukses muntah – muntah di kamar mandi. Mual mengingat 'mimpi sangat sangat tidak smart' yang pernah Ia mimpikan. Dia? Menembak Akaba?

"GEMBEL! FUCK! KUSO! MIMPI APA GUE!"

Koutarou berjalan ke sekolahnya sambil memaki – maki. Menyesali mimpinya. Ia memasuki gerbang Sekolah yang mulai ramai dipadati para siswa yang bersiap untuk berangkat camping. Hhh.. Setidaknya dengan acara ini, bisa sedikit melupakan mimpi ancur itu. Batin Koutarou, gondok.

JREENG

Koutarou kembali melonjak. Ia menoleh ke belakang. Di dapatinya Akaba berdiri di belakangnya sambil membawa gitar dan tas yang di sampirkan di bahunya. Uukh.. Pembawa Malapetaka datang. Batin Koutarou lagi.

"Fuu.. Pagi cerah. Siapa yang akan membawakan melodi yang harmoni kali ini?"

"Jidatmu cerah! Baka!"

Akaba diam. Bingung tiba – tiba disemprot oleh Koutarou. Namun kemudian Ia pergi meninggalkan Koutarou yang sedang cemberut sendirian. Koutarou tambah gondok karena dicuekin.

"Ayo semua masuk ke dalam bis. Kita akan segera berangkat"

Pengumuman dari gurunya. Semua siswa dengan semangat berlari masuk ke dalam bis. Semoga camping kali ini tidak terjadi masalah lagi. Koutarou dengan malas masuk ke dalam bis. Dilihatnya semua bangku sudah penuh diisi.

"Bagaimana aku harus duduk?"

Koutarou berjalan sampai kursi belakang. Dan Ia mendapati satu kursi kosong. Namun yang membuat Ia ragu untuk duduk adalah…

JREENG

Lagi – lagi gitar itu. Orang paling menyebalkan yang memainkan gitar di dalam bis yang sempit hingga memakan tempat. Mata merah itu menatapnya, lalu tersenyum tipis yang membuat Koutarou geram minta ditabok pakai tas.

"Minggir, Akaba. Singkirkan gitar itu. Aku mau duduk"

Dengan _stay cool,_ Akaba tetap tak bergeming dari duduknya, membuat Koutarou pecah kesabarannya. Mr. Baka Gitar Otaku ini nyari ribut! Udah malem – malem datang ke dalam mimpi 'buruk'nya, sekarang malah nyolot!

KREEK!

Saking kesalnya, Koutarou sukses mematahkan sisirnya jadi dua. Apa sih sebenarnya mau orang itu? Ngajak ribut? Koutarou mengambil ancang – ancang untuk mengajak bertengkar. Namun tiba – tiba pengumuman bahwa mereka akan segera berangkat terdengar, hingga mau tidak mau Akaba menggeser gitarnya untuk Koutarou duduk.

Sambil melempar sisirnya yang patah, Koutarou duduk dengan cemberut. Gondok, kesal, capek menghadapi Mr. Gitar Otaku paling gak smart di dunia ini. Tapi pada akhirnya Ia menyesali… bahwa Ia telah mematahkan sisirnya yang berharga. Bagaimana gue bisa berpenampilan yang fashionable tanpa sisir? Bisa mati gaya gue!

Koutarou melirik Akaba yang masih sibuk menggenjreng gitarnya. Gak di sekolah, gak di lapangan,atau dimana saja, selalu bawa gitar. Sekali – sekali bawa cewek gitu. Atau jangan – jangan… Akaba punya kelainan?

Tubuh Koutarou mendadak merinding disko. Ngeri membayangkan hal itu dan takut bahwa mimpinya jadi nyata. Namun karena Ia kurang tidur, akhirnya Ia menyerah dan tertidur dengan lelap, di samping Akaba. Dan bermimpi hal yang sama, bahkan lebih!

* * *

"Hwaaahh! Camping di gunung seperti ini memang sangat smart. Bisa melatih fisik sekaligus refresing"

Koutarou keluar dari bis dan merenggangkan tubuhnya yang kaku akibat terlalu lama duduk. Akaba ikut keluar dari bis sambil tersenyum sinis. Kesal karena Koutarou mendadak berteriak keras dan melengking tepat di telinganya.

"Koutarou"

Koutarou menoleh. Bulu kuduknya berdiri, merinding juga mendengar Akaba memanggil namanya seperti itu. Serperti seorang yaoi yang hendak mengajak ukenya kencan. Ngeri!

"Lain kali jangan tidur di bahuku dan berteriak seperti itu. Suaramu sangat tidak merdu"

Koutarou mangap. Apa benar Ia tertidur di.. bahu Akaba? Iyaks! Lebih baik Ia tidur sambil kejedot – jedot jendela daripada harus tidur di situ. Cuek, Koutarou mulai mendaki gunung mengikuti teman – temannya yang sudah lumayan jauh. Akaba ngekor dari belakang.

Mendaki gunung seperti itu sudah menjadi hal yang biasa untuk pemain amefuto seperti mereka. Koutarou berjalan sambil celingukan. Mencari sesuatu yang bisa dipakai untuk menyisir rambutnya yang acak – acakan akibat tertidur laknat itu. Tapi tetap saja Ia tidak menemukan apa yang dicari. Mau pakai daun? Takut daunnya penuh kutu. Pakai dahan pohon? Kegedean. Keliatan sangat gak smart kalau Ia nyisir dengan dahan pohon. Pakai akar? Malas nyabutnya dari pohon.

Akaba berjalan dengan santai sambil terus menggenjreng gitar kesayangannya. Merasakan hawa sejuk dari pegunungan yang membuat ritme nafasnya menjadi ringan. Di sampingnya, Koutarou masih misuh – misuh tidak jelas. Apa benar orang yang paling smart ini tidur di bahu si Gitar Otaku itu? Hwek..

"_Irrashaimasu_"

Seorang wanita ber-yukata pink bunga – bunga dengan anggunnya menyambut mereka di depan penginapan. Semua berdecak kagum memandangi wanita itu. Begitu pula Koutarou. Ia melotot dan mangap sampai – sampai lalatpun enggan mendekat karena takut akan dilahap.

"Kenalkan, saya Ayame" Ujar wanita itu.

"Gile banget Akaba…."

"Gue gak gila"

Akaba dengan cuek melengos masuk ke dalam penginapan, meninggalkan teman – temannya yang masih terbius dengan pesona wanita itu. Bussshh!

"Woy woy.. Lu tuh yeee.. Kagak ada tertariknya sedikitpun sih? Kemana – mana bininya Cuma gitar, anaknya senar. Ckckck" gumam Koutarou sambil menggeleng.

Pembagian kamar diumumkan. Dan disengaja atau tidak, mereka berdua kebagian satu kamar. Koutarou tambah misuh – misuh. Awalnya Ia mau protes dan berniat meminta pindah kamar lantaran takut di'apa – apain' oleh Akaba. Namun Ia mengurungkan niatnya, lebih takut di cekik anaknya alias senar gitarnya oleh sang guru.

"Akaba, lantaran ranjangnya Cuma satu, nanti malam kau tidur di bawah, gue di atas"

"Jangkengpon"

"Oke, siapa takut!"

Hasilnya? Koutarou manyun berat saat meletakkan barang bawaannya dan selonjoran di lantai. Akaba senyum tipis sambil merebahkan tubuhnya melepas lelah. Koutarou yang gigit jari saking irinya, hanya bisa tiduran di lantai yang dingin, sendirian. Kasihan deh.

Tiba – tiba pintu kamar diketuk. Akaba dan Koutarou sama – sama malas membuka pintunya. Akhirnya mereka jangkengpon lagi dan kembali Koutarou manyun berat sambil membuka pintu. Tapi sejurus kemudian, Ia mesem – mesem gaje sambil tebar pesona, membuat Akaba jijay.

"Maaf, sebentar lagi acara mandi di onsen. Silahkan bersiap – siap"

Wanita ber-yukata pink itu lagi. Ia tersenyum menyampaikan pesan dari seksi acara. Koutarou yang sok akrab, mendekati wanita itu sambil menyisir rambutnya.

"Hey, namamu siapa? Umurnya berapa? Tinggal dimana? Udah punya pacar?"

"Sekalian saja kamu tanya, bulu matamu ada berapa"

Akaba menimpali. Wanita itu yang semula bengong, mulai cekikikan membuat Koutarou mati gaya.

Rasain lu, salah sendiri godain orang.

* * *

"Hoy Akaba, apa lu liat – liat gue?"

"Ge'er"

"Sana, sana. Dilarang melihat tubuh indah gue"

"Amit – amit dicium demit"

Akaba dan Koutarou sedang bersitegang di ruang ganti pakaian. Musim panas tanpa berendam di onsen, rasanya ada yang kurang. Maka, kesempatan emas untuk berendam di onsen terbuka di kaki gunung. Namun, saat semua sudah asyik berendam dan bermain air di onsen, mereka berdua masih saja adu mulut.

"Akaba, apaan tuh kolor? Gambar gitar gitu. Buset!"

"Ini sempak, dodol. Tukang jait gak laku"

"Huh!"

Koutarou membuka celana panjangnya. Akaba ber'fu' ria sambil geleng – geleng. Merasa tersindir, Koutarou mencak – mencak.

"Napa lu? Naksir sama kolor gue? Ato sama body gue?"

"Gak. Coklat gitu. Gak minat. Badan lu kecekingan kayak dimakan cacing"

Cuek, Akaba membuka pakaian terakhirnya. Koutarou membuang muka ke arah lain. Wajahnya merah dan jantungnya deg – degan. Ia inisiatif mengganti pakaiannya di sisi yang lain. 'Akaba baka! Pede banget sih buka – bukaan disini'

"Fuu.. Koutarou, gue duluan"

Akaba segera masuk ke onsen, sedang Koutarou masih bengong – bengong dan meletakkan kolornya tanpa melihat tempatnya. Ia segera ngacir ke onsen dan lompat ke dalamnya. BYUURR! Air menyembur wajah Akaba yang sedang menikmati dan menghayati mandinya. Dan terjadilah ciprat – cipratan air yang heboh dari mereka berdua. Dasar anjing dan kucing.

Pukul 21.00, semua anak sudah keluar dari pemandian. Tinggal Koutarou dan Akaba yang masih bersitegang dan adu mulut dengan sengitnya.

"Lu sirik sama punya gue ye! Perasaan daritadi gue dijailin mulu"

"Mr. Ge'er. Ngapain gue iri"

"Ok! Kalau gitu, siapa yang kuat menyelam di air, dia yang menang!"

"Ok"

Hitungan ketiga, mereka berdua menyelam dalam air onsen yang panas itu. 10 detik, 20 detik. Akaba naik ke permukaan. Karena Ia melihat sekelilingnya gelap. Mati lampu. 'Kenapa bisa mati lampu dadakan gini? Gelap banget'

Diliriknya tempat Koutarou menyelam. Lebih dari 1 menit, Ia tak muncul - muncul. Agak cemas, Akaba memanggil – manggil, namun tak ada jawaban.

"Koutarou!"

Dicari – carinya Koutarou dengan raut wajah cemas. Masih menelusuri tiap sudut, Akaba tiba – tiba terantuk sesuatu dan jatuh tercebur ke dalam air. Ia merasa memeluk sesuatu. Dan tiba – tiba, Ia merasa sesuatu menyentuh bibirnya. 'Apa itu? Ular? Kok.. hangat?'

Karena gelap, akhirnya Akaba memutuskan membawa benda aneh itu ke tepi. Ia masih celingukan mencari Koutarou di tepi – tepi. Tiba – tiba lampu menyala.

"Hmm.. Boleh juga nih anak satu"

Akaba kaget. Orang yang tak diundang dan aneh tiba – tiba sudah duduk di tepi onsen. Dan Akaba melihat 'pemandangan tidak sedap' berupa….

"Koutarou, mau sampai kapan lu tidur di sini? Bangun"

Akaba menendang – nendang tubuh Koutarou yang tergeletak tak berdaya di lantai. Dilemparnya handuk Koutarou kearah 'miliknya'. Akaba kemudian menatap orang aneh itu dan bergegas keluar dengan pose siap – siap mau muntah.

* * *

"AKABAAA!!! GUE KAGEEETT!"

Koutarou sudah sadar dan kini sudah berada satu kamar dengan Akaba yang asyik bermain gitar. Ia meletakkan gitar kesayangannya di kasur, dan menatap Koutarou bingung.

"Wanita itu… Singkatan namanya…. Jadi AYAME = Ada YAng MEnonjol!!!!"

"Ada yang menonjol? Ayame?"

"Pokoknya, dilihat dari belakang kayak malam minggu, tapi kalau dari depan kayak malam jum'at"

Dan Koutarou patah hati. Ternyata wanita yang Ia temukan tadi adalah jejadian demit dari om – om botak. Koutarou shock berat.

"Udah, lupain aja. Lu lagi, pakai acara pingsan di onsen segala"

"Abis gue gak mau kalah dari elu. Eh tiba – tiba aja gue pusing. Pingsan dah"

Akaba mengacuhkan ocehan gak penting Koutarou. Ia masih bingung dengan sesuatu yang menyentuh bibirnya. Ia kemudian melamun.

"Terus setelah gue lihat cowok demit itu… Eh Akaba! Lu denger gak sih!"

Belum Akaba membuka mulutnya, pintu kamar diketuk seseorang. Koutarou yang berdiri di samping pintu, tanpa ba bi bu bencong, segera membuka pintu. Ternyata teman – teman sekelasnya.

"Jangan lupa. Jam 12 malem nanti, ada uji nyali"

Koutarou agak gugup. Ia mengangguk dan segera menutup pintu rapat – rapat. Akaba yang melihat tingkah laku Koutarou, senyum ngeremehin.

"Takut?"

"Iya… Eh! Kagak!!!!!"

"Awas nanti 'barang'mu di ambil tuyul"

Dan Akaba tertidur di kasur empuknya, meninggalkan Koutarou yang keringet dingin membayangkan uji nyali nanti.

* * *

**Omake**

"Lu sirik sama punya gue ye! Perasaan daritadi gue dijailin mulu"

"Mr. Ge'er"

"Punya gue lebih gede"

"Punya gue lebih lebih gede!!"

Apaan sih yang gede???

Koutarou bersitegang dengan Akaba sambil menepuk – nepuk dada dan otot bisepnya. Ia sedang membanggakan bentuk tubuhnya yang KATANYA aduhai itu. Sedang Akaba yang dikatai cacing pake wig, tak terima dan membandingkan tubuhnya dengan Koutarou.

"Cacing pake wig? Daripada elu sekutu penjual sisir!"

"Sekutu?"

"Satu kutu! Kutu yang terlalu pede akan wajah dan bentuk tubuhnya. Padahal dilindes cacing aja benyek"

"#$%^&*("

Sungguh sangat tidak dewasa sekali, sodara – sodara.

_ _ _

**TO BE CONTINUE!**

**Wakakakakk… siap – siap di tampol orang ni gara – gara janji update gak taunya lama tenan. XDDDDD**

**Gomen gomen. Dikarenakan saia sibuk nyari Poling (Pocong Keliling) dan Pocong Lari, saia gak sempet nulis lagi. XDDDD..**

**Tolong dimaklumi dan jangan sambit saya pake batu, pake duit aja. Hohoho**

**Repiu pliiisss…**


	5. Go to Mall with you? Like hell!

**Ohohoho... Setelah hiatus beberapa lama (gigi lu jendol! Amat sangat lama sekali gitu juga), penulis yang bernama Aru, kembali ke pangkuan dan berniat untuk memulai kembali hobinya. Bangkit dari tidur panjang bak Putri Mawar.. –tabur bunga-**

**Anyway, gimana dengan kalian? Gimana dengan hari – hari kalian? Apakah menyenangkan? Gut gut...**

**Disclaimer by… by.. by… bye bye aja ah. (kabur dari tanggung jawab). Hehe. Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata.. (Yeee akhirnya dicari juga siapa penulisnya. Bawahahah. –dihajar-)**

**Pair : tetep akakota dodol yang gak pernah akur tapi diem – diem menghanyutkan. Tenggelem?**

**Friendship/Humor(garing banget)/Shounen-Ai(Maybe)/OOC (sangat). XP. **

**Sebagian terinspirasi dari buku raditya dika. Hehe.**

**Kou : Hei, baka! Lu dari mana aja, lu?**

**Aru : Nama gue Aru, bukan Lulu Tobing! (Kate siape coba). Gue hiatus karena lagi pusing – pusingnya ujian – ujian. Maklumlah. Orang sibuk gituhh...**

**Kou : Amit. Lanjut aja nulis, lu? Mau jadiin gue apa lagi?**

**Aru : Ya gak jauh. Jadi Koutarou yang bodoh dan menjijaykan. –kabur-**

**Kou : !#$%^&***

**Udah ah. Kagak jelas banget. :D**

**Read n Review Plis minna-san. **

Sudah seminggu setelah pertandingan antara Bandou Spider dengan Deimon Devilbats. Namun suasana berkabung masih menyelimuti klub amefuto itu. Kesedihan karena gagal masuk Kantou Tournament masih tersisa di hati setiap pemainnya, termasuk Koutarou.

Selama seminggu itu, kebiasaan menyisirnya sangat berkurang. Ia sering kedapatan masuk kelas tanpa mandi terlebih dahulu. Depresi menyelimutinya. Amat sangat tidak smart banget dirinya. Gagal membawa nama Bandou ke Christmas Bowl dan harus menunggu satu tahun lagi.

"Yoo! Berjuang! Don't mind!"

Teriakan dukungan dari Julie masuk kuping kanan keluar lewat hidung. Dicurigai Koutarou mencoba untuk bunuh diri dengan meminum obat nyamuk. Namun sayangnya gagal. Karena Ia keburu dicegah duluan oleh teman – temannya. Salah sendiri berusaha minum obat nyamuk di dalam kelas. Gak smart.

Lain halnya dengan Koutarou, Akaba lebih pendiam. Ia berusaha _still cool_ dan tidak menunjukkan kesedihannya. Selama gitar listrik kesayangannya terus menemaninya, Akaba selalu merasa terhibur.

Namun, terkadang persahabatan diwarnai dengan percekcokan atau masalah. Hingga persahabatan itu terasa lebih berharga dan dapat mengetahui sifat dari masing – masing.

Otak Koutarou serasa mau meledak. Ia berjalan diseret – seret masuk ke dalam kelas dan didapati Akaba sedang duduk di bangkunya dengan 'istri' setia dipelukannya. Koutarou kesal melihat Akaba selalu dengan gitar listriknya. Dalam pikirannya, Koutarou menyalahi Akaba yang terlihat kurang serius di lapangan gara – gara gitar itu.

"Akaba!"

Orang yang dipanggil hanya melirik sebentar. Kemudian kembali sibuk dengan gitarnya. Sangat cuek. Namun yang tidak Koutarou tahu, Akaba sedang berusaha keras menghilangkan kesedihannya. Maka dari itu, Ia berusaha untuk tidak mengingat kembali kesalahannya.

Koutarou tampak mulai kehilangan akal sehatnya. Gondok gara – gara panggilannya hanya direspon seperti itu, Koutarou merebut gitar di tangan Akaba dan menimang – nimangnya. Akaba yang kaget hanya diam saja. Namun tiba – tiba Akaba amat sangat kaget sekali banget saat…

_KREEKK!_

Gitar itu patah terbelah dua. Akaba serta anak – ana lainnya terbengong – bengong menatap gitar malang itu. Namun yang paling terluka tentu saja.. Akaba.

"Gara – gara gitar itu, kita jadi kalah tau! Jangan perlihatkan benda memuakkan itu di depanku lagi!"

"KOUTAROU!"

Teriakan Julie menyadarkan Koutarou. Namun apa yang sudah Ia lakukan tidak dapat ditarik kembali. Gitar itu sudah terbelah dua. Dilihatnya Akaba berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan keluar kelas dengan wajah sedih.

"Koutarou! Apa yang kamu lakukan?"

"Aku.. tidak sadar…"

Kepala Koutarou berdenyut. Sakit. Namun Ia tahu, rasa sakit itu tidak seberapa dibandingkan dengan rasa sakit Akaba. Apa yang harus Ia lakukan sekarang?

O o O o O o O

Sudah beberapa hari ini Koutarou dicuekin habis – habisan oleh Akaba. Disapapun, Akaba tidak menoleh sama sekali. Nampaknya Akaba benar – benar marah. Bagaimana ini? Jadi tidak ada teman untuk dicengin nih. Batin Koutarou takut.

Koutarou berusaha memperbaiki gitar itu. Pertama, Ia mencoba merekatnya dengan lem kertas. Dengan hati – hati, Ia mengelem. Namun setelah kering dan diangkat, gitar itu sukses semaput lagi jadi dua. Tidak putus asa, Koutarou mencoba merekatnya dengan lem tikus. Tapi karena tikus di rumahnya banyak, akhirnya lem itu habis dipakai untuk memberi perangkap tikus.

Kemudian Ia mencoba dengan selotip. Namun setelah diperhatikan, terlihat sangat tidak smart sekali bentuknya. Depresi, terakhir, Koutarou mengelemnya dengan nasi. Namun bukannya lengket, nasinya sudah habis duluan dimakanin ayam peliharaan tetangganya.

"Duh, gimana nih! Gak bisa diperbaiki! Gue gak ada duit buat gantiin gitar listrik ini"

Koutarou melirik buku tabungannya dan melihat angka yang tertera di buku. _Well.. nolnya sih ada. Yap. Keren! Ada nolnya. Tapi Cuma atu! Sableng! Orang – orang nabung buat ngumpulin nol yang banyak, lah gue malah tetap dengan setia sama nol yang Cuma atu biji. Khe..._

"Akh... Gak tau lagi deh gue harus gimana. Jangan – jangan seumur hidup gue gak bakal bisa dimaafin sama Akaba. Terus gue dikeluarin dari klub. Terus masa depan gue hancur. Ooohhh tidaaakk smaarrrttt". Koutarou menendang bantal yang malang hingga mengenai tetangga sebelah. Ups.

Frustasi, bingung, merasa bersalah jadi satu. Ia mengobrak – abrik seisi kamar, entah mencari apa. Setelah selesai, dia akhirnya capek sendiri dan duduk di lantai dengan lemas. Koutarou menghela nafas panjang. Kemudian diliriknya satu benda yang tergeletak tak berdaya di lantai, dan senyumannya berubah jadi senyum... uhm... gila?

O o O o O o O

Di kamar, Akaba hanya bisa melamun, meratapi gitar kesayangannya dan mendoakan agar gitar itu tenang di alamnya. Lho?

Pintu kamarnya diketuk beberapa kali. Dengan malas, Akaba membuka pintu dan terbengong melihat seseorang yang amat Ia kenal, namun pakaiannya sungguh tak Ia kenal.

"Uhm... Akaba..."

Koutarou malu – malu menjijaykan. Cara pakaiannya? Dia pakai baju serba coklat, tak lupa dia juga pakai wig coklat. Tapi sayangnya, potongan rambutnya gak banget. Kribo ! plis deh. Kalo dilihat dari monas, mirip banget sama brokoli kering. Ckckck

Koutarou senyum malu – malu(in), najong. Akaba yang kaget, ambil langkah mundur. Namun Koutarou malah masuk ke kamarnya sambil duduk sok manis najong minta disumpel pake bakiak.

"Koutarou... Apa –apaan bajumu itu..." Akaba menutup mulutnya, kaget campur ngeri.

Koutarou mengucek – kucek bajunya sebentar. "Umm... Karena buku tabungan gue gak smart banget angkanya, akhirnya gue memutuskan untuk... gue sebagai pengganti gitar lu yang rusak. Sorry.."

Akaba tertegun. Ia duduk di depan Koutarou dengan tampang bingung. _Apa maksudnya?_

"Lalu apa maksud dari pakaian serba coklat dan wig itu?"

"Umm... Kan gue anggep gue sebagai kado. Coklat ini pembungkus kado coklat seharga gopekan. Terus wig ini, karena coklat, yang ada di toko itu cuma wig kribo ini. Dan pita di leher gue sebagai pemanis aja" Koutarou manyun. Setengah gondok juga dikasih wig yang sangat tidak smart macam ini. _Uh. Muka gue mau gue taro mana ini..._

"Fuuu..." Akaba sekuat tenaga menahan gelinya. Gak nyangka temannya itu akan berpikir sejauh itu. Demi dirinya? Akaba kemudian maju sedikit lebih dekat. Ia memainkan tali pita yang cukup panjang yang melilit leher Koutarou. Koutarou hanya pasrah meski rada ngeri juga. _Apa yang bakal si Gitar Otaku ini lakukan?_ Berbagai pikiran gaje seperi melelehkan dirinya hidup – hidup, makan dirinya hidup – hidup, atau bahkan merapenya hidup – hidup.

"A... Akaba?"

"Arigatou.." cuma kata itu yang keluar dari mulut Akaba. Ia kemudian duduk di kasurnya, tersenyum.

"Lu... Lu ngelek gue ya? Hey Akaba!"

"Kamu tak perlu berbuat begini. Suaramu itu fals. Mana bisa kusamakan dengan gitarku" Akaba kembali ke sifat cueknya. Ia malah membaca buku musik yang baru Ia beli.

"Grrrr... Kuso! Gue berbuat gini biar lu seneng dan maafin gue, tau! Hargain dong" Koutarou mencak – mencak. Ia menyisir rambutnya. Tapi karena rambutnya kini kribo, alhasil sisirnya patah dengan sukses. Koutarou tambah mangkel.

"Aku sudah maafkan" Akaba berjalan ke arah lemarinya dan mengambil kaos miliknya. Ia melempar kaosnya ke Koutarou yang disambut bengong oleh Koutarou.

"Apa ini?"

"Pakai. Ganti bajumu. Tidak _fashionable_ penampilanmu itu"

"#$%^&*%#"

Akaba tersenyum tipis. Senyuman sejuta wattnya. Ia kembali duduk di depan Koutarou yang masih gondok bengong - bengong.

"Tapi, gue gimana dong. Percuma dong gue dandan gini?" Koutarou nunduk. Agak murung.

"Fuu.. Jadi kamu maunya aku gimana?" Akaba mendekatkan dirinya ke Koutarou. Ia lalu memainkan tali pita Koutarou lagi sambil tersenyum.. um... agak liar.

Koutarou kicep. Ia baru sadar bahwa apa yang baru saja dia katakan mirip cewek yang rela dan pasrah ngasih kevirginannya. Dasar Koutarou dodol. Setelah sadar, barulah Koutarou mundur beberapa langkah dari duduknya.

"G.. Gak. Udah lu hadep sono. Jangan liat gue ganti bajuu"

"Fuuu..." Mau gak mau, Akaba balik badan. Koutarou manyun sambil membuka bajunya. Tanpa dia sadari, Akaba tersenyum puas. Ntah apa maksudnya.

"Hey Akaba. Bajumu kegedean. Gak ada yang lebih kecil gitu?" Ujar Koutarou, rewel.

"Memang itu ukuran bajuku. Aku gak mau pakai baju yang kekecilan sampai kelihatan pusar atau lekuk badannya" Akaba berbalik, kembali Ia tersenyum.

"Heh heh! Jangan pasang tampang gitu! Ngeledek lu ya! Gue sodok muka lu pake tiang listrik nih" Koutarou gondok. Kesel. Usaha dan idenya berubah jadi bumerang. Kini dia malah bikin malu dirinya sendiri. Oh sangat tidak smart sekali, kawan – kawan.

Akhirnya Koutarou pulang dengan kekesalan dan kemangkelan yang amat sangat. Niat baik berubah jadi malapetaka baginya. Sepulangnya dari rumah Akaba, Koutarou langsung tiduran di kasur. _Capek._ Sedang Akaba di nun jauh di rumahnya, mungkin lagi buat baju Koutarou sebagai kain lap.

"Khe. Gak lagi deh gue begini. Kapoookkk... Uh. Ngomong – ngomong, bajunya bersih juga. Wangi. Hmmm... kok... heeeyyyy!" Koutarou melirik kaca yang ada tepat di samping kasurnya dan mendapati wajahnya merah. Iapun menepuk – nepuk pipinya, berusaha menghilangkan pikiran bodoh yang melintas. Dan berniat untuk membakar saja baju Akaba, daripada pikiran anehnya tambah parah. Dan malam itu, Koutarou bermimpi. Akaba memeluknya erat, layaknya baju yang dia pakai hari itu. Dan paginya, Koutarou sukses minum 2 galon oralit.

O o O o O o O

Siang itu panas. Koutarou duduk bersila di kursi ruang lab komputer. Tangan kirinya memegang sisir dan tangan kanannya mengetik kata demi kata di situs paling yahud di jaman itu, mIRC!

**Smart_boy **Apaan nih. Sepi banget. Kagak smart banget!

Koutarou masih melototin monitor. Tanpa dia sadari, sang Pangeran Gitar sudah duduk di barisan belakang. Senyum tipis menghiasi wajahnya. Sambil melepas kacamata hitamnya, Ia menyalakan komputernya dan menjalankan ritual yang sama seperti Koutarou, mIRC-an.

_**Akai_Kumo joined this room**_

Reflek Koutarou membatu. _Orang gak smart dateng deh. Cih! Pasti dia ada di..._ Koutarou menoleh dan tampaklah Akaba dengan gitar kesayangannya sedang _ngutak – atik _entah apalah. Cuek, Koutarou kembali sibuk _browsing_ yang gak jelas. Masalah petaka kemarin, berusaha Ia buang jauh – jauh dari pikirannya.

**Akai_Kumo** Koutarou...

Koutarou yang lagi sibuk ngambilin gambar oh-so-smartnya, gak sadar kalau teman seberantemnya memanggilnya di dalam _room_. Merasa dicuekin, Akaba kembali memanggil.

**Akai_Kumo** Koutarou...

**Akai_Kumo** Koutarou...

**Akai_Kumo** Koutarou...

_**Akai_Kumo was kicked from this room **_(lupa gimana aslinya. Ini ngarang :D_)_

"Yosh, udah selesai ngambilin gambar yang smart. Sekarang balik lagi ke _room. _Etooo..."

Koutarou bengong mendapati sebuah nama yang sangat Ia kenal kena _kick_. Setengah hidup, Koutarou menahan ketawa dan akhirnya meledak juga.

"Ahahahahahahha! Dasar Akabaka! Jelas aja lu di _kick!_ Jangan _spam _di _room _itu. Udah dipasang pengaman. Hahahahahha! Bodoh! Gak bisa masuk kan, lu? Gak bisa, kan?"

Koutarou ketawa sampe bengek sambil memukul – mukul meja. Airmatanya ngalir karena gelinya. Akaba di seberang sana siap – siap ngelempar monitor ke arah Koutarou. Hehe. Gak ding. Dia cuek aja dan sibuk melakukan sesuatu.

Puas ketawa dengan jumawanya, Koutarou nyisir sebentar dan berbalik. "Akaba, masuk lu. Udah gue buka biar lu bisa masuk"

_**Akai_Kumo joined this room**_

**Smart_boy **Ahoy... Si Akabaka udah dateng. Bwahaha

**Akai_Kumo** Fuuh.

**Smart_boy **Nape lu manggil?

**Akai_Kumo** Minggu ikut Aku ke Mall. Jam 9 kumpul di depan stasiun.

**Smart_boy **Haaa?

_**Akai_Kumo left this room**_

"Wooo Akaba! Lu ngajak apa ngajak. Sepihak gi...tu..?"

Setelah berbalik, Akaba sudah gak ada di tempat. _Kemana si __Mr. Tidak Smart Gitar Otaku itu pergi? Cepet banget! Anjrit. Jam 9? Ke Mall? Bareng dia? Ngapain lagi? Ukh!_

O o O o O o O

"Koutarou..."

"Akaba..."

Koutarou dan Akaba berjalan beriringan sambil bergandengan tangan. Koutarou memegang es krim di tangan kanannya dan tangan kirinya menggenggam erat tangan Akaba. Seperti di film – film ABG jaman sekarang. Oh so sweet banget.

Akaba yang saat itu memakai kemeja putih, lengkap dengan kacamata hitamnya, selalu tersenyum sambil menggandeng tangan Koutarou. Rambutnya yang merah bergoyang ditiup angin. Sangat tampan.

"Akaba, kenapa senang pakai kacamata gitu sih? Kan gelap" Ujar Koutarou dengan nada setengah manja. Tak dia hiraukan tatapan _oh-my-god_ yang dipancarkan orang – orang disekitarnya.

"Fuhh.. Hanya untuk gaya aja"

"Buka dong. Kan gak _fashionable_ banget"

"Ok.."

Dengan perasaan dag-dig-dug-der-daia, Koutarou menatap lekat wajah Akaba, menunggu sang pujaan hatinya membuka kacamatanya. Tiba – tiba... SRIIINNNGGG!

Dari mata Akaba, keluar cahaya menyilaukan dan menghancurkan peradaban manusia. Gunung meletus, badai topan mengamuk. Manusia lari pontang panting. Dan Koutarou terjatuh ke dalam lapisan bumi paling dalam...

BRUK!

Koutarou jatuh dari tempat tidur. Matanya melotot, dan sejurus kemudian...

HOEEEKKK‼‼‼

Koutarou sukses muntah – muntah di wastafel. Ia ngucek – ngucek rambut tanda stres. _Apaan tuh! Mimpi yang amat sangat gak smart LAGI. Ngapa sih gue iniiiiiI!_

Sambil menjerit dalam hati, Koutarou mandi. Selesai mandi, Ia menyampirkan handuk di pinggang sambil nonton TV. Otaknya gak habis pikir, kenapa Ia selalu mimpi yang aneh – aneh. Dan semua itu menyangkut si Mr. Tidak Smart Gitar Otaku itu.

Tiba – tiba HP-nya bunyi dan menyanyikan lagu _Dang Dang _dengan nyaringnya. SMS. Dari Akaba. _Panjang umur nih anak._

_**From : Mr. Tidak Smart Gitar Otaku**_

_**Koutarou. Jam 9. Di depan stasiun. **_

"Iyaaa baweeelllll... kagak tau apa orang abis mimpi super gak smart sepanjang abad iniiii"

Koutarou mendengus. Dilemparnya Hp, kemudian Ia berganti pakaian. Sesuai fashion ala Koutarou tentunya. Pas Koutarou mau mematikan TV, di TV ada berita menarik membahas tentang arti mimpi. Dengan penuh ketertarikan, Koutarou kembali duduk di depan TV sambil menggenggam sisir di tangan kanannya.

"Nah, sekarang mari kita tanya kepada pakar mimpi, Mr. Ngayal" dan tepuk tanganpun terdengar.

Koutarou bengong. Di layar, terlihat seorang laki – laki separuh baya dengan kacamata botol susu, berambut botak depannya dengan jambul bulat di tengah – tengah botakan menyerupai pulau di tengah gurun pasir. Gaya bicaranya juga rada _freak. _Sesekali Ia tertawa sendiri. Sesekali sambil ngomong, Ia membetulkan jambul kesayangannya dengan sisir. Mirip Koutarou. Payah.

"Ehm.. Menurut pemikiran saya.. ehe... mimpi itu... ehe.. bisa dialami siapa saja. Ups. Bentar" dia merapikan jambulnya lagi. Sang Moderator nampak gemas. Tangannya ngucek – ngucek kertas yang dipegang. _Rasanya pengen nampol nih orang pake kamera. Grrrr..._

"Yang menarik... ehe... mimpi itu kadang terjadi.. ehe.. karena... ehe... seseorang terlalu memikirkan... ehe... suatu masalah di pagi hari... ehe.. dan akhirnya terbawa mimpi... ehe"

Si Mr. Ngayal masih mencuap – cuap dan menyemburkan gas H2O dari mulutnya. Sedang Koutarou sedang berpikir keras. Sangat keras. _Emang iya? Emang gue mikirin tentang jalan itu sampe ke bawa mimpi? Uuuhh_. Otak Koutarou yang lola dan sulit menangkap maksud dari suatu hal, akhirnya memakan korban.

Setelah putus asa, akhirnya Koutarou keluar rumah dan berlari – lari. _Mampus. Telat deh gueee! Gara – gara Mr. Ngayal yang kebanyakan ngayal. Ukh!_

O o O o O o O

Di depan stasiun.

Akaba memencet – mencet Hpnya denga gemas. Sudah satu jam dia menunggu teman berantemnya dan sudah satu jam pula Ia berdiri di sana, tidak bergerak. Menunggu orang yang sering molor itu memang pekerjaan yang gak smart. Lho?

Akaba balik badan, berniat pergi sendiri saja tanpa si tukang ngaret itu. Ia menghela nafas. Baru selangkah Ia berjalan, terdengar suara yang amat Ia kenal. Ia berbalik dan mendapati Koutarou berdiri tangga turun jembatan penyeberangan.

"Hey Akaba! Mau kemana, lu? Mau pergi sendiri tanpa gue?"

Sekilas, perkataan Koutarou mirip seorang cewek yang sedang ngambek gak diajak kencan buta bareng. Bew. Koutarou baru sadar setelah mengucapnya, dan bengong – bengong sendiri.

Akaba, yang agak terkejut juga dengan kedatangan orang jejadian titisan tukang beling itu, hanya tersenyum tipis sambil berkata, "Fuuhh.. Kau telat satu jam"

"Gue juga tau. Gue gak buta. Tadi gue nolongin orang dulu" Bokis Koutarou.

Koutarou menuruni tangga dengan dodolnya. Dengan tangan kiri memegang sisir, rambut setengah berantakan, keringet ngucur, dan turun tangga dengan setengah ngangkang yang kalau dilihat orang biasa akan mengalami katarak akut. Kalau orang hamil yang lihat, bakal buru – buru aborsi, takut anaknya bakal kayak gitu. Tinggal dikasih kecrekan di tangan kanan, iler di mulut dan pasang tampang cengengesan, persis kayak orang gila.

Akaba juga agak shock juga. Ia mundur beberapa langkah. Takut dikira satu spesies sama orang dodol di depannya itu.

"Koutarou, bisa lebih seirama gak jalannya?"

"Apaan seirama? Kaki kanan ama kiri maju bareng – bareng gitu? Gimana gue bisa jalan! Emang gue lagi maen engklek?"

Sesampainya Koutarou di depan Akaba, Ia bengong. _Apa apa apa? A.. Akaba kok pake..._

"Fuuh.. Apa boleh buat. Ayo..." Akaba berjalan meninggalkan Koutarou yang terbengong. Gimana tidak. Hari ini Akaba memakai kemeja putih, celana panjang hitam, sepatu kets dan kacamata hitam. Persis seperti di dalam mimpi Koutarou. Gimana dia gak illfill?

"Hm? Koutarou. Ngapain di sana?" Akaba menoleh dan mendapati Koutarou berjalan dengan jarak 10 meter di belakangnya. Muka Koutarou menyiratkan kejijayan tingkat tinggi.

"Kagak. Udah sono jalan. Gue gak bakal hajar kepala lu dari belakang pake tiang listrik kok" Manyun Koutarou.

O o O o O o O

"Akaba, lu nyuruh gue buat nemenin lu milih ini?"

Koutarou menimang - nimang kotak berisi senar gitar. Mereka berdua kini berkutat di toko musik. Nampaknya toko itu sudah menjadi langganan Akaba. Koutarou mokal. _Jauh – jauh gue kesini cuma buat ngeliat alat – alat gak jelas gini. Cih_

"Hm. Senar gitarku mau kuganti" Ujar Akaba, cuek. Ia tampaknya acuh melihat Koutarou yang diliputi aura seram.

Koutarou tambah mokal. Ia melihat sebuah pedal drum. _Kok mirip kicktee ya? Tinggal taro bola, gue tendang juga tuh ke arah Akabaka yang ngeselin. Ukh!_

"Koutarou, sebentar... hm?" Akaba menggerakkan matanya, mencari sebiji temannya bernama Koutarou yang ternyata sudah hilang. Kemana tuh anak?

Akaba keluar dari toko. Ia celingukan. Dan akhirnya memutuskan hal yang berat. _Mencari Koutarou._

Sedang si tersangka utama, Koutarou, malah asyik masyuk cuci mata ngeliatin baju – baju. Sambil bergumam gak jelas, alis berkerut, mata dipicingin, persis orang buta. Berkali – kali Ia hanya bisa menempelkan wajahnya di kaca etalase toko dan membuat wajahnya jadi gepeng nan ancur, sambil ngiler – ngiler mupeng karena melihat harga baju yang diincarnya seharga rumah. Hehe. Gak ding. Pokoknya mahal.

Sedang si korban, Akaba, setengah hidup mencari dimana Koutarou berada. Dimana si cangcorang belang itu? Akaba berhenti tak jauh dari tempat Koutarou berada. Nafasnya agak tersengal karena mencari Koutarou hampir di setiap toko.

"Kou..."

Akaba mengurungkan niatnya, melihat Koutarou yang bertingkah bak orang mabok haus buaian anak kecil itu. Ia malah mundur perlahan, takut dikira satu spesies (lagi).

"Aaahh.. baju yang smart. Gue mauuu. Sllppp... hm? Akabaa"

Koutarou berlari menghampiri Akaba, dengan gaya yang sama bodohnya seperti orang – orang dari RSJ. Dengan iler masih meler, mata sipit, rambut berantakan, dan berlari agak ngangkang, membuat Akaba balik badan dan langsung cabut detik itu juga.

O o O o O o O

Di _caffee _Yahud.

"Hhh.. Haa.. Anjrit lu, Akabaka. Gue deketin, lu malah kabur" Gondok Koutarou sambil menyeruput kopi _Latte_nya. Akaba hanya diam sambil mengatur nafasnya. Capek juga jalan ama orang miring. _Duh._

"Lagian, ngajakin gue ke tempat yang gue gak ngerti. Jelas gue bete. Lu lagi, Cuma nraktir kopi sebiji gini. Gimana gue gak gondok. _Smart Spit Attack_! Untuk Akaba! Puuhh puuhhh" Ia melancarkan serangan jitunya.

"Berhenti, Koutarou" Akaba mengelap bajunya, setengah gondok juga. Udah capek – capek nyariin, malah disembur.

"Khee. Sebenarnya lu lebih suka mana sih, musik ato amefuto? Gak jelas gitu" Koutarou buang muka sambil menyeruput kopinya lagi.

"Keduanya penting. Mereka selaras. Bisa jadi melodi yang bagus kalau disatukan"

"Gue gak ngerti apa yang lu omongin. Hmm.. Kalau... sama gue?"

Akaba tertegun. Bingung. Ia membuka kacamata hitamnya dan menatap sahabat berantemnya tak percaya. Koutarou di seberang sana lagi keringet dingin. Nerpes sampe herpes. Koutarou menyesali apa yang telah Ia ucapkan tadi. _Bego begoo... pertanyaan paling gak smart yang pernah gue ucapin. Apa gara – gara epek mimpi semalem yee? Grrrrr... gak smaarrrrttt_

Terlihat dari ekor mata Koutarou, Akaba tersenyum. Bikin Koutarou makin gondok dan herpes. Alunan violin terdengar. Caffee itu memang yahud. Ada musik klasiknya. Membuat orang yang bosan dan bete, kembali segar dan damai. Tapi tidak dengan Koutarou. Jantungnya masih berdegup kencang. Ia hampir frustasi.

"Fuuu..."

Koutarou menoleh. Ia melihat Akaba berjalan dengan pasti ke depan panggung. Akaba berbicara cukup serius dengan manajer yang ada di sana. _Ngapain tuh anak? _

Setelah mengangguk dan berjabat tangan, Akaba sekilas menatap Koutarou, tersenyum. Koutarou tambah herpes. Kemudian Akaba duduk di depan piano klasik dan mulai memainkan sebuah lagu. Semua berdecak kagum. Koutarou tambah bengong. _Kirain Akaba Cuma bisa mainin gitar. Ternyata... wow..._ _ha? Wow? Gue ngomong apaan? Aaarrggghh_

Say you're in pain

Say you're lonely

I'll find you

Wherever you are...

Don't leave me behind, aren't we always

Together as one?

Selesai, Akaba membungkukkan badannya yang disambut tepuk tangan meriah dari penonton. Ia kemudian turun dari panggung dan menghampiri Koutarou yang menganga.

"Sebuah lagu yang indah itu, jika melodinya selaras. Tidak bertabrakan. Tidak mendahului. Tidak terlalu cepat dan tidak juga terlalu lambat. Mereka saling mengisi. Saling butuh"

Koutarou masih bengong. Otaknya tidak bisa diajak berpikir lagi. Akaba hanya cuek melihat Koutarou begitu. Sudah biasa. Dan malam itu, Koutarou kembali bermimpi. Lebih ekstrim. Lebih hot. Dan lebih membuat Koutarou frustasi dan muntah darah setelah bangun nanti.

O o O o O o O

**OMAKE**

**Jika Koutarou benar – benar dijadikan hadiah permintaan maaf, maka Akaba akan...**

"Akaba! Udah tau gue gak pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya! Argh! Sakit banget"

"Diamlah Koutarou. Dan turuti saja"

"%^&*. Arrgghh! Berdarah! Kuso! Perih!"

"Koutarou. Berisik"

"#*&^%"

"Fuu.. Cepat. Aku lapar"

"Iyeeee... Kuso! Tangan gue berdarah lagi. Argh!"

"Yang smart ya masakannya"

"KUSOOO"

Ternyata eh ternyata lagi.. Koutarou menjadi babu Akaba selama satu bulan full. Cucian deh. :P

**OMAKE**

**Jika Koutarou tidak bertingkah bak penghuni RSJ, maka Akaba akan...**

Akaba mencari Koutarou yang hilang entah kemana. Ia telah meneleponnya beberapa kali, tapi tak juga ada jawaban. Seluruh toko Ia masuki, bahkan toko pakaian dalem cewekpun dia jabanin. Siapa tau gitu si Koutarou udah mulai ada kelainan. Tapi hasilnya nihil.

Akhirnya dari jauh, Akaba melihat Koutarou yang sedang ngaca di etalasi sambil nyisir. Bener – bener dah.

"Koutarou!"

Akaba mendekati Koutarou. Nafasnya terengah – engah. Ia berdiri tegak di belakang Koutarou sambil berusaha mengatur nafas. Wajahnya penuh peluh. Koutarou dengan wajah tak berdosa, monyong – monyong sambil melihat temannya itu.

"Hei Akaba. Napa lu? Kok ngos – ngosan gitu?"

"Kau... Fuu... Aku mencarimu kemana – mana"

"Haa?"

Wajah Koutarou menyiratkan wajah bingung sekaligus terharu. Ternyata Akaba mencarinya. Sampai – sampai nafasnya tersengal gitu karena berlari – lari mencarinya. Oh dia mencari dirinya! Koutarou ge-er. Merasa penting.

"Karena..." Akaba menarik nafas. "Ongkos keretaku masih ada padamu. Tadi kamu ngutang ke aku untuk bayar kereta kan?"

GUBRAKKK

Koutarou terjatuh. Ternyata... dia mencari dirinya... semua gara – gara... ongkos?

O o O o O o O

**To be countinue,,,,**

**Hehehe... phew. Akhinya selesai juga ni fic. Butuh 2 hari untuk ngerjain. Hehew. Maaf ya garing. Huhu... **

**Bener – bener si baka Koutarou. Inilah akhir dari perjalanan Akakota di Mall. Nantikan seri berikutnya, yang gak kalah gokil by Akakota. Hehe... \(= ^ n ^ =)/**

**Kou : Heh! Mana Aru? Manaaa?**

**Aru : ups... ada penghuni RSJ lepas nih. Pergi aaahhh.. –kabur-**

**Kou : Mana Aruuu? Setan! Masa gue yang smart gini digembel – gembelin di ffnya. Gak bisa dimaapiiiinnnn****‼****! AruuuuuuUu****‼‼****!**

**Ups. Hehe. Maaf buat fans Akaba dan Koutarou. Hehe.**

**Reviewnya please. :3**

**Arigatou minna-san. –bow-**


	6. I Got Some Financial Prob! Help!

**Author stres bernama Aru balik lagi. Bersama Akakota yang makin gaje aja setiap dilihat. Hehe**

**Kenapa FES21 sepi banget ya kayak kuburan di tengah gurun sahara gini? Huhuhu. Ayolah ramai lagi. Ayooo...**

**Disclaimer Eyeshield 21 b y Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata.. **

**Pair : Akakota yang di fic sebelumnya author buat jadi super yaoi tingkat tinggi. –dibunuh akakota-**

**Friendship (lebih kental)/Humor(garing banget dan sedikit)/Shounen-Ai(Maybe)/OOC (sangat)/Typo (jaga – jaga). XP.**

**Here we gooo**

**O o O o O o O**

Malam hari. Koutarou online lewat handphonenya. Apa yang dia buka? Ternyata _facebook. _Sebuah situs _society_ teryahud jaman sekarang. mIRC? Bye bye.. setelah banyak kenangan dodol bin ajaib mewarnai harinya. Tsaahhh...

Di facebook, Koutarou bisa ikut grup, lihat event, add teman, pasang foto, mamer status, dan tau siapa yang ulang tahun. Koutarou dengan biadab menge_add_ orang – orang yang menurut dia smart. Padahal facebook miliknya amat sangat tidak smart. Foto dirinya sambil nyisir dengan mulut mangap dengan biadab terpampang di profilnya.

Koutarou cekikikan sendiri jika melihat foto profil orang yang aneh – aneh. Ada cewek seksi berwajah preman tanah abang, ada cowok sok rocker padahal di profilnya dia suka dangdut, ada om – om dengan wajah kayak Robotgedek memeluk keponakannya, dan lain – lain.

Tak lupa Koutarou menge_add_ teman – teman amefutonya. Deimon, Poseidon, Seibu, Bandou, juga Shinryuuji. Untuk sekedar silaturahmi aja gitu. Agak ngeri juga Koutarou menge_add_ Agon. Takutnya Agon mengira foto profilnya seperti menantang Agon untuk berantem. Gak smart.

Hanya saja ada satu yang Ia belum temukan. Sahabat berantem titisan iblis berkedok wajah tampan bermata merah yang selalu memeluk bini matinya kemana – mana. Orang yang paling malas Koutarou sebutkan namanya.

_**Search : Akaba**_

Selamat. Koutarou malah menemukan grup pecinta Akaba. Atau grup pecinta prefektur Akaba. Iseng – iseng Koutarou masuk ke dalam suatu grup pecinta Akaba. Dan segera keluar setelah melihat percakapan termalas di dunia. Mereka mengelu – elukan Akaba dan kadang ada fangirl yang memasangkan Akaba dengan chara favoritnya. Seperti AkaKei, AkaTaki, AkaSena, AkaGon. Hah? Sejak kapan Agon jadi uke? Dunia terbaliikk.. –digampar-

Tapi kenapa gak ada yang memasangkan Akaba dengan dirinya ya. Heh. Tunggu tunggu. Sejak kapan gue mau dipasangin ama dia. Cuih pret. Yang ada runtuhlah kesmartan dirinya.

"Jangan – jangan si Gitar Otaku itu katro lagi. Gak tau perkembangan jaman sekarang dan masih setia sampai berkerak dengan mIRCnya"

Koutarou bergumam – guman kayak orang gila sambil nyisir rambutnya yang habis dikeramas. Setelah mematikan Opera Mininya, Koutarou mengecek pulsa dan teriak dengan jumawanya

"ANJRIIITTT! Pulsa gue abiisss! Akaba siaaallllll"

Koutarou mencak – mencak sambil menuding – nuding handphonenya. Ia menganggap semua ini karena Akaba dodol yang gak punya facebook dan menyesal telah mencari – cari facebooknya hampir satu jam. Niat lu ye, Koutarou?

Frustasi, Koutarou melirik buku tabungannya yang udah dekil kemakan lumut. _Yak! Gue gak bisa lagi narik tabungan. Udah tau kemaren aja gue jadi babu Akaba buat gantiin gitarnya gara – gara gue gak bisa bayar. Khee!_

Dan Akaba nun jauh di rumahnya sedang sibuk bersin – bersin dengan wajah heran sambil mengelus – elus istri barunya karena kemarin istri lamanya telah wafat terbelah dua. Ckckck. Musim panas gini kok flu.

**O o O o O o O**

Beberapa bulan kemudian...

Koutarou duduk lemas di kursinya. Di depannya, terpampang facebooknya yang sudah tak terawat lagi. Gimana tidak. Sudah beberapa hari ini dia cuma makan mie instant. Gimana bisa facebookan. Gak ada duit. Koutarou bengong memikirkan nasibnya yang bakal makan mie instant lagi, sambil memandangi facebooknya lekat – lekat. Tiba – tiba...

JREEENNGGG...

Terdengar suara khas dari titisan senar gitar otaku sahabat lamanya. Koutarou menoleh tidak rela. Di belakangnya, tepatnya 2 baris dari tempatnya duduk, Akaba sibuk membenarkan senar gitarnya. _Gitar baru tuh. Banyak duit banget. Gak tau apa ada orang yang gak makan enak selama 3 hari ini. _ Gumam Koutarou sambil manyun.

"Fuu... Koutarou? Wajahmu kisut gitu?" Akaba masih sibuk menyetel gitarnya sambil sesekali melirik Koutarou yang duduk di depannya.

"Kisut? Emang lu kira gue baju yang abis di angkat dari jemuran. $%^&"

Akaba cuek. Masih setia menggenjreng gitar barunya itu. Koutarou balik badan, kesal. _Sebentar lagi September. Mati gue kalau ada badai topan dan rumah gue ancur. Mana gak ada persediaan makanan. _Sibuk mikir, Koutarou tidak menyadari titisan senar gitar otaku di belakanya sudah menghilang. Meninggalkan komputer yang masih menyala.

"Koutarou! Cepat matikan semua komputer dan segera pulang" Si guru yang ngomel itu ternyata guru komputernya. Ia menodongkan pedang kayunya dengan wajah sangar. Buset. Guru apa yakuza tuh.

"I.. Iya Pak" Takut di _smack down_, Koutarou segera berlari ke baris belakang untuk mematikan komputer si Akaba keparat. Tapi gerakannya berhenti setelah melihat yang terpampang di komputer. Facebook Akaba. Belum di log out.

"Hahahahahah! Si Akabaka lupa _ngelog out_ facebooknya. Hmm.. Jadi nama facebooknya **Red Spider** ya. Pantesan gue gak nemu. Ampe busuk juga gue gak bakal tau facebooknya. Gue kerjain facebooknya ah. Hihihihihihhi" Tawa Koutarou berubah jadi senyum licik.

"Haiii... Akika ini hombreng lhooo... Niat buat bermalam bersama? Telepon... xxxxxxxx. Hahahahahahah" dengan biadab, Koutarou menulis status macam itu di facebook Akaba dan segera _log out_ kemudian mematikan komputer.

"Kekekeke." Tawa Koutarou berubah menyeramkan ala Hiruma.

**O o O o O o O**

"Aarrgghhh... Gue laper. Lapeeerrrrr" Koutarou guling – gulingan di kasurnya. Rambutnya berantakan. Stres. Uangnya sudah habis. Keluarganya belum pulang juga dari tamasya ke Tibet. (buset. Tu tamasya apa kabur).

"Hhhhh... Gue makan apaan nih. Masa akhirnya sendal jepit gue makan. Aarrrgghh"

Tiba – tiba bel rumahnya berbunyi. Dengan malas – malasan, Koutarou membuka pintu. Dalam khayalannya, Koutarou berharap kalau yang datang itu malaikat berupa tukang sushi atau tukang pizza yang datang atas suruhan seseorang untuk membahagiakannya. Kenyataannya malah Koutarou cemberut setelah tau siapa yang datang.

"Mau apa lu?"

"Fuu... Kenapa? Aku mengganggu?"

"Tidak. Cuma betein"

"Hmmm"

Koutarou duduk di sofa dengan malas. Sang titisan senar gitar terkutuk datang di saat yang gak tepat. Akaba duduk di sofa yang lainnya, masih menyetel senar gitarnya. Bosan melihat Akaba dengan istri barunya, Koutarou beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan ke dapur.

"Koutarou, kau sudah makan?"

"Kenapa?" Koutarou teriak dari dapur.

"Aku lapar"

"Lu dateng cuma buat makan? Sini gue kasih lu makan senar goreng mentega" teriak Koutarou gondok.

"Maka dari itu. Aku datang untuk mengajakmu makan"

"Eh?" Koutarou melongokkan kepalanya dari pintu dapur. Mikir. Kalau dia menerima ajakannya, berarti ketauan kalau dia belum makan. Tapi kalau menolak... perutnya sudah berontak meminta diisi makanan. Akhirnya, dengan menebalkan wajah, Koutarou menghampiri Akaba sambil senyum – senyum najong dikulum.

"Traktir?"

"Ya"

"Yoossshhh!"

Dengan semangat 45, Koutarou menarik tangan Akaba keluar rumah menuju rumah makan terdekat. Kalau ada buntut, Koutarou pasti sudah mengibas – ngibaskannya saking senengnya. Akaba? Hanya lari mengikuti Koutarou yang menarik tangannya dan berusaha melindungi istri barunya agar tidak tergores. Bodoh.

O o O o O o O

Sore hari setelah jam pulang sekolah. Koutarou rela – rela online di sekolah demi mengupdate status bahwa dia abis makan sushi yahud. Kenapa? Karena ditraktir gitu lhooo..

Iseng – iseng Koutarou masuk ke profil Akaba yang memang sengaja (atau tidak tau caranya) di buat tidak privasi alias bisa dilihat wall, profil dkknya tanpa harus menjadi teman. Koutarou mengerutkan kening. di tanggal lahirnya, tertulis 21 September. Koutarou menepuk jidatnya. _Ternyata bentar lagi Akaba ultaahhh!_

"Gue ngasih kado apaan. Kagak ada duit. Makanpun susah. Nasib. Nasib"

"Koutarou"

Koutarou kaget dan buru – buru menutup facebooknya. Takut Akaba tau kalau dirinya sering masuk profil Akaba buat seneng – seneng dan ngecengin Akaba. Akaba berdiri di sampingnya sambil menyampirkan tasnya. Koutarou berusaha steikul meski lebih cocok jadi tukang yakul.

"Ayo pulang. Aku lapar"

"Apa hubungannya?"

"Kita ke kedai ramen mau?"

"Tidak"

"Kenapa?"

"Gue maunya unagi"

Akaba menghela nafas. Baru tau kalau temennya celamitan. Kayaknya mulai besok Akaba kapok buat ngajak cangcorang belang itu makan. Ngiris dompet.

"Baiklah. Ayo"

"Ok!"

Akhirnya mereka berjalan menuju warung unagi. Koutarou berjalan sambil senandung – senandung dengan suaranya yang gak banget. Akaba mengambil jarak 3 meter di belakangnya. Takut _mood_nya hilang gara – gara mendengar suara yang bisa menghancurkan telinga orang sehat.

Sesampainya di warung yang dituju, Koutarou langsung dengan biadab duduk dan membaca menu yang ada. Sedang Akaba membuka dompet. Takut kurang. Nanti gitar tercintanya harus digadaikan dan Akaba tidak akan pernah rela istrinya direbut oranglain. Lho?

Koutarou memesan satu set unagi jejer dan teh hijau panas. Sambil senyum najong, Koutarou menatap Akaba. Rasa sebalnya hilang sementara karena di matanya, Akaba seperti malaikat pembuat kenyang perut. Cucian deh.

"Anda pesan apa tuan?" Sang pelayan tersenyum ramah pada Akaba. Akaba hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Salad satu dan air putih"

"Haa?" Koutarou bengong. kok cuma mesen itu? Di tempat kayak gini lagi.

"Kenapa?" Akaba menatap Koutarou yang menganga dengan cuek.

"Kok cuma makan salad?"

"Lagi diet"

"Khe. Gak smart. Kayak cewek yang obesitas aja lu"

"Anorexia"

"Apaan tuh?"

"Tidak"

Akhirnya Koutarou insaf buat nanya – nanya. Akaba setia menggenjreng gitarnya perlahan. Suasana mencekam. Mereka sibuk dengan pikiran masing – masing. Dan akhirnya suasana mulai cair setelah pelayan membawakan pesanan mereka.

"Silakan. Satu set unagi, salad, teh panas dan air putih"

Tanpa ba-bi-bu-bencong, Koutarou segera melahap makanannya. Tidak ketinggalan salad Akaba jadi incerannya. Lumayan buat sayurnya.

"Nikmat sekali makannya" Akaba tersenyum sambil menopang dagu.

"Hmmm" Tidak ada komentar. Koutarou sibuk makan. Tersedak, dia minum tehnya dengan biadab lalu menjerit kepanasan. Mirip orang kampung yang gak pernah makan belut. Kasian kasian.

"Hey... Akaba... Apa lu lagi... Butuh pembantu?" di sela – sela makannya, Koutarou bertanya dengan wajah polos. Mendengar hal yang langka, Akaba mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Pembantu?"

"Iya. Uhm.. Gue.. Maksudku.. Aku... mau daftar dong"

Akaba yang baru saja menenggak minumnya, hampir saja melakukan hal memalukan. Ia gelagapan. Entah keselek atau mencap dirinya sudah diambang kematian setelah mendengar pernyataan temannya itu. Ckckck

"Tidak mungkin aku memperkerjakan temanku sendiri"

"Tapi gue.. Maksudku.. Aku tidak bisa makan kalau tidak kerja" Koutarou menelan ludah. Tidak biasa mengatakan aku-kamu dan memakai bahasa semi formal.

"Aku... hm... boleh saja. Gajimu 20.000 yen perbulan. Makan boleh di rumahku. Tidur juga boleh" Akaba tersenyum sambil menyomot saladnya yang sudah dikuasai Koutarou. Sebenarnya Koutarou sudah mau protes. Apa apaan. Cuma 20.000 yen?

"Oklah" Akhirnya Koutarou pasrah.

**O o O o O o O**

"Adoohhh.. Jari gue keiris lagi. Ukh!"

"Koutarou, jangan teriak – teriak. Berisik. Suaramu fals" Akaba duduk manis di kursi meja makan. Menunggu sang babu menyelesaikan tugasnya.

"Akabaka!"

Begitulah. Sejak saat itu, Koutarou mulai bekerja di rumah Akaba sebagai babu alias kacung. Masak, beresin rumah, nyuci, dan nyetrika. Akaba tinggal ongkang – ongkang kaki saja sambil berkutat dengan gitar listriknya.

"Nih. Udah jadi" Koutarou membawa masakannya ke meja makan.

"Wangi. Sini, makan bersama"

"Ya" Koutarou melepas celemeknya. Sangat tidak smart banget ini celemek. Kayak bencong gue jadinya. Gumam Koutarou dalam hati.

Akaba mulai makan. Sedetik. Dua detik. Alis Akaba terangkat. Kemudian dengan sukses batuk - batuk di tempat. Koutarou bengong.

"Koutarou, _skill_ masakmu tidak berubah juga"

"Kenapa?" Tanya Koutarou polos

"Kau tidak mencicipinya dulu ya?"

"Tidak"

"Ini sup atau es krim? Manis sekali"

"Masa sih?" Koutarou mencicipi dan menyemburkannya kembali. Akaba mengelak sambil menahan gelinya melihat wajah Koutarou yang bodoh sambil melet – melet enek.

"Sorry Akaba. Uhhh"

"Tidak apa"

"Gue boleh tinggal di sini?"

Bukannya merasa bersalah, Koutarou malah meminta lebih. Udah dipekerjakan, dikasih makan, eh malah minta tinggal disitu. Namun Akaba hanya mengangguk. Tidak mempermasalahkannya. Tapi karena kasur lipatnya jebol, maka dengan sangat senang hati, Koutarou disuruh tidur di sofa. Cucian deh. :p

Handphone Akaba berdering. Ia menerimanya. Kemudian terlihat Akaba terlibat percakapan serius. Koutarou berusaha nguping, namun tidak terdengar. Beberapa menit kemudian, Akaba mematikan teleponnya.

"Koutarou, nanti ada tamu. Kau siapkan makanan dan bersihkan ruangan"

"Yaa" agak kesal juga diperintah gitu. Tapi demi kelangsungan hidup dan demi mengisi tabungannya, akhirnya Koutarou pasrah.

Setengah jam kemudian, bel rumah berbunyi. Koutarou sibuk di kamar mandi, membersihkan wc. Oh tidak smart. Akaba berjalan membukakan pintu. Koutarou melongokkan kepalanya untuk melihat siapa yang datang. _Kok Akaba rapi banget. Siapa sih tamunya?_

"Selamat datang. Masuklah"

"Terima kasih, Akaba"

Koutarou menajamkan matanya. Dan dia terbengong, sebengong bengongnya orang bego. Sikat klosetnya terjatuh dari tangannya.

"Duduklah, Kakei-kun"

"WOOOTTTTT?"

Akaba menoleh, juga Kakei. Dan Kakei heran kenapa ada makhluk jadi – jadian di wc itu. Jangan – jangan Akaba mulai melihara demit di WC. Akaba tersenyum. Ia beranjak menuju kamar mandi dan membuka pintunya lebar – lebar.

"Kenapa ada Kakei?"

"Kenapa? Cemburu?"

"WOOTTTT? Pertanyaan gak smaarrrttt"

"Akaba, cepat. Nanti keburu malam" Kakei memasang tampang seriusnya.

"Mau ikut?" Tanya Akaba

"Ngapain?"

"Main"

"Hah? _Threesome_?"

"Apa?" Akaba menyernyitkan keningnya tidak mengerti.

"Gue gak mau. Ngapain gue di _threesome_-in. Gak banget. Cuih pret"

"Apa maksudmu? Kita mau membicarakan tentang pertandingan persahabatan melawan Deimon. Apa maksudmu _threesome_?"

"Eh? Pertandingan yak?" ujar Koutarou polos. Akaba siap – siap menyodok mulut Koutarou dengan sikat kloset, gemas.

_Gak. Gue gak cemburu. Gaaakkkk! _teriak Koutarou dalam hati.

Jam 9 malam. Kakei sudah pulang dan Akaba sudah ganti baju dengan kaos. Koutarou masih berkutat di dapur, mencuci piring bekas makan mereka. Sambil manyun – manyun, Koutarou berusaha merapikan rambutnya yang berantakan dan akhirnya Ia menyisir rambutnya dengan garpu.

"Akaba..."... "Hey Akaba..."..."Woooyyyy..."

Teriakan Koutarou tidak dibalas sama sekali. Akaba tidak ada di meja makan. Tidak ada di ruang tamu. _Di mana si gitar otaku itu ya? Gue bikin teh aja deh. Paling di kamarnya_.

"Akaba?" Koutarou masuk ke kamar Akaba sambil membawa teh. Ia tertegun. Akaba sedang menonton pertandingan Deimon selama ini sambil menulis – nulis. Mata merahnya terlihat serius sekali.

"Akaba, gue tau lu sering begini di ruangan yang penuh data. Tapi apa lu gak kesepian?" Koutarou meletakkan tehnya di atas meja dan duduk di lantai. Akaba melirik Koutarou, kemudian melanjutkan keseriusannya.

"Tidak juga"

"Gaya bicara lu kayak mau bilang iya tapi gengsi" Koutarou manyun. Ia akhirnya bisa menyisir rambutnya yang berminyak karena terlalu banyak masak.

"Hmm... Mungkin... Sedikit kesepian"

"Kalau gitu, gue yang smart ini bakal nemenin lu di sini sampai lu selesai analisisnya" Koutarou menggeser duduknya di samping kursi Akaba. Masih duduk di lantai, Koutarou sok sibuk ikut – ikutan nonton. Tanpa dia tau Akaba meliriknya sambil tersenyum. Pencarian data kali ini, terasa sangat menyenangkan.

**O o O o O o O**

"Akaba, gila lu ya. Kalau belanja kayak cewek lu. Banyak banget yang dibeli" Koutarou misuh – misuh sambil membawa belanjaan di tangannya. Tangannya penuh.

"Bukan aku saja yang makan, kan?" Cuek, Akaba memilih sayuran. Persis seorang istri yang belanja. Tinggal dipakein rok dan sepatu hak tinggi, cocok kali jadi banci Taman Lawang.

"Iya sih. Tapi kan gue keberatan"

"Tahan"

"Gue capek"

"Tahan"

"Gue laper"

"Tahan"

"Gue pegel"

"Tahan"

"Gue kebelet"

"Tahan"

"Lu miskin"

"Tahan"

"Gitar lu bolong digigit tikus"

"Tidak tahan"

"$%^&*. Gak smart banget sih lu. Daritadi tahan tahan mulu. Kheee" Koutarou menendang buah apel yang ngegelinding. Dan sukses kena kepala orang yang mirip yakuza. Dan Koutarou segera ngibrit saat itu juga. Takut di sate.

Handphone Akaba berdering. Akaba mengangkatnya, dan mematikannya lagi dengan kesal. Wajahnya bete. Baru sadar babunya hilang, dengan malas Akaba berjalan mencari Koutarou. Kemana lagi perginya cangcorang belang itu.

"Koutarou. Ngapain disini?" Akaba mendapati Koutarou ngumpet di tumpukan kardus mie.

"Ssstt... Gue lagi sembunyi. Takut di sate gue"

"Sate?" Akaba menarik tangan Koutarou dengan gemas agar keluar dari persembunyiannya yang gak smart. Ada – ada saja pikiran babu ajaib yang satu ini.

"Ayo ke kasir"

"Iya"

"Fuuu..."

"Hey Akaba" panggil Koutarou setelah membayar belanjaan dan membawanya keluar supermarket.

"Hm?"

"Gue kebelet nih"

"Apa?"

Koutarou ngacir ke kamar mandi setelah sebelumnya menitipkan belanjaan yang dibawanya pada Akaba. Akaba menjinjing belanjaan dengan malas dan mengikuti kemana Koutarou pergi. Handphonenya berdering lagi. Dengan kesal, Akaba mematikan handphonenya. _Begini lebih baik._

"Fuuhh.. Akhirnya gue bisa lega juga" Koutarou masuk ke dalam _stall_. Masih melaksanakan tugas sucinya. Sedang Akaba menunggu di luar.

Beberapa saat kemudian...

"WAAA!" Koutarou keluar dari WC dengan nafas tersengal. Wajahnya memerah. Akaba yang melihat temannya keluar dari WC dengan tampang gaje, mundur beberapa langkah.

"Koutarou!" Akaba menutup mulut. Ia segera memakai kacamata hitamnya dan membuang muka.

"Kenapa, Akaba?"

"Benarkan resletingmu. Tidak smart"

"WAAAAAAA!" Koutarou buru – buru menyeleting (bener gak menyeleting) celananya dengan panik. Akibatnya, Koutarou kejepit. Ia menjerit. Sangat tidak smart. Akaba? Sudah hilang entah kemana. Ckckck

**O o O o O o O**

Sudah sebulan Koutarou tinggal dan bekerja di rumah Akaba. Kini wajahnya lebih merona dibanding sebelumnya yang kisut seperti jemuran apek.

Akaba membuang _sim card_nya dan mengganti yang baru. Koutarou duduk di sampingnya, memerhatikan wajah Akaba yang bete. Tumben banget Akaba pasang tampang begitu. Sebelum Koutarou bertanya, Akaba sudah membuka mulut.

"Banyak penelepon tidak jelas"

"Siapa?"

"Aku tidak tau"

Sebelum Akaba mencekek Koutarou dengan senar gitarnya, mending Koutarou ngacir ke dapur dan membuat teh panas untuk Akaba. Selama menjadi kacung di rumah Akaba, Koutarou nampaknya mulai ahli dalam hal rumah tangga. Cocok jadi istri simpenan homo. –digampar-

"Ini, Akaba" Koutarou menyerahkan gelas berisi teh panas pada Akaba. Akaba menerimanya sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Thanks. Hm?" beberapa detik setelah Akaba meminum teh itu, Akaba mati. Eh gak ding. Akaba cuma menyemburkan tehnya saking kagetnya. Wajahnya merah. Kenapa lagi nih anak?

"Koutarou! Lagi – lagi kau tidak mencicipi dulu ya?"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

Dengan gemas, Akaba menarik tangan Koutarou untuk duduk di sampingnya dan menyerahkan teh laknat itu. Akaba sukses minum oralit 2 galon. Hehe. Gak ding.

"Kenapa sih tehnya?" Koutarou malah bertanya dengan dodolnya.

"Pedas!"

"Haaa?"

Akaba memeluk gitar listriknya dengan wajah tambah bete. _Mampus gue. Bisa dipecat nih. Aduh. Gimana ya..._

"Maaf. Sepertinya gue salah lagi antara gula dan lada bubuk"

"Itu jauh sekali, Koutarou. Apa yang kamu pikirkan daritadi?"

"Gue mikirin...lu"

"Hm?"

"Kapan gue digajiiiii" teriak Koutarou. Akaba siap – siap menjitak Koutarou dengan gitarnya. Eh gak ding. Sayang banget gitarnya.

"Nanti. Setelah kau bikin teh yang baik dan benar"

"Yaela. Gitu aja ngambek" Koutarou menoel perut Akaba dengan sapu, minta ditabok.

"No gaji" Akaba beranjak dari duduknya menuju kamar. Koutarou bengong. ada apa dengan Akaba? Tumben – tumbenan ngambek gitu. Hmmm.. Koutarou berpikir keras. Dan kemudian ada lampu Pak Hansip di atas kepalanya, tanda Ia mendapat ide (dodol).

"Akaba... permisi" Koutarou melongokkan kepalanya. Ia melihat Akaba membaca majalah dengan gusar. Kenapa sih nih anak.

"Ada apa, Koutarou?"

"Ini" Koutarou membawa teh panas lagi. Akaba terbelalak. Bukan. Bukan karena Koutarou membawa teh lagi dan gak kapok – kapok membuat Akaba bengek karena makanan gak jelasnya. Tapi pakaiannya. Pakaian Koutarou.

"Hmmffh" Akaba menutup mulutnya, menahan tawa.

"Apa lu? Ketawa gue bunuh lu"

Akaba mencoba _stay cool_. Meski masih senyum – senyum melihat Koutarou yang memakai baju... uhm.. _maid_. Mungkin itu baju pembantu yang dulu pernah bekerja di tempat Akaba. Dan entah darimana Koutarou mendapatkan itu. Dan entah apa yang dipikirkan si cangcorang cacingan itu hingga dia mau pakai baju _maid_ ngatung macam itu.

"Ini minum" Koutaorou menodorkan gelas tehnya. Ingin rasanya Koutarou menginjak kaki Akaba hingga mulut Akaba terbuka dan memasukkan teh itu secara paksa. Layaknya tong sampah injak.

"Hmm" Akaba meminumnya. Koutarou dag-dig-kejedug menanti komentar sang majikan (sialan).

"Lebih baik" Akaba mengambil handphonenya dan CLIK. Akaba sukses memoto Koutarou dengan baju _maid_ dan tampang cemasnya itu.

"AKABAAAA"

"Balas dendam"

"$%^&*&^%$"

**O o O o O o O**

21 September

"Akaba"

"Hm?"

"Ini" ada badai apa Koutarou memberinya kado. Memang saat ini musim pancaroba dari musim panas ke musim gugur. Dan biasanya di bulan ini, sedang gencar – gencarnya badai atau topan. Gak ada angin gak ada ujan tiba – tiba Koutarou memberinya kado. Pantes langsung badai.

"Apa ini?" Akaba menimang kado itu. Enteng banget. Jangan – jangan isinya daun. Atau senar gitar. Kalau senar gitar sih masih mending. Hm.

"Buka aja ngapa"

"Hm? Teru – teru bozu?" Akaba menyernyitkan keningnya dan mengangkat boneka itu tinggi. Apaan nih?

"Kan sekarang september. Salah lu kenapa lahir bulan ini. Orang – orang juga ogah ketemu september. Bulan bencana. Makanya gue kasih tuh boneka biar rumah lu gak kebawa topan dan gue masih bisa dapet duit dengan kerja di rumah lu" Jelas Koutarou panjang lebar. Padahal Koutarou gak mau bilang kalau duitnya gak cukup buat beli kado yang bagus kayak gitar baru atau kotak beludru baru buat sang gitar tercinta Akaba.

"Hm.. Ini aku jadikan _shuttercock_ badminton aja ya"

"$%^&*!"

Dan pada kenyataannya, Akaba tetap menyimpan hadiah pemberian Koutarou di tempat yang aman.

**O o O o O o O**

**Cerita tambahan.**

**Facebookku di **_**hack**_**! OMGOMGOMG!**

Handphone Akaba berdering. Akaba menerimanya.

"Haii ganteeenngg... Kita ketemuan yuk"

"Tidak"

_Reject._

Berdering lagi. Terima.

"Halo cowok _cool_. Main yuukk.. Kamu keren banget deh"

"Tidak"

_Reject _lagi. Berdering lagi. Angkat lagi.

"Hai sayang. Yuk kita ke hotel. Katanya udah gak tahan lagi. Aku jamin kamu puas deh"

"TIDAK!"

Berdering lagi. Angkat lagi. Tutup. Berdering lagi. Angkat lagi. Tutup. Berdering lagi. Angkat lagi. Tutup. Begitu terus sampai kiamat.

_Switch Off_. Dengan gemas Akaba mematikan handphonenya.

Akaba duduk di depan komputer. Facebook laknat itu akhirnya Ia bereskan. Ganti password, ganti nama, buang status laknat. Buang wall setan. Akaba mengingat – ingat kapan terakhir Ia membuka facebook dan tertera sebuah nama di otaknya.

"Fuuuu... Selamat malam, tuan smart"

Akaba tersenyum meremehkan. Ia melakukan perlawanan balik. Sambil menggenjreng gitar listriknya memainkan musik _creepy_. Tawa setan terdengar nun jauh di sana. Meminjam tawa seram Hiruma.

Beberapa hari kemudian...

"Smaarrtt! Hari ini pasti _friend requests_ gue banyak nih. Hahaha"

Koutarou _log in_ dan dahinya menyernyit karena Ia melihat _friend request_nya semua cowok dengan tampang mesum jijay minta digorok lehernya. Dengan tampang dodol dan pasrah, Koutarou menerima semua _friend request_nya. Dan tiba – tiba ada yang mengiriminya _wall_ yang berbunyi :

"Hai, manis. Makasih ya udah di _app_. Kamu cocok banget deh sama bajumu. Mau dong kita _in the hoy_ bareng – bareng. Rame – rame lhoo. Dijamin. Polpolaann.."

Koutarou nyiapin ember untuk muntah. Apa – apaan nih orang. Ngirim _wall_ gak jelas kayak gini. Perasaan _primary poto_ gue poto biasa kok. Kenapa dibilang cocok ama baju. Batin Koutarou.

Setelah Ia menuju profilnya, barulah Ia tau apa yang menyebabkan dirinya diperlakukan tidak senonoh (?) oleh sesama jenisnya. Ternyata itu adalah...

"! PP gue siapa yang gantiiiiiiii" Koutarou sukses teriak di depan komputer. Ia tak menghiraukan tatapan teman – temannya yang pengen nyambit Koutarou pake CPU.

Ternyata eh ternyata... PP Koutarou yang awalnya foto tersmart menurut dia, berubah jadi foto dia dengan muka cemas sambil pake baju _maid_. Dan tertera nama laknat satu – satunya yang pasti dan tidak bukan adalah...

"AKABA! BRENGS*K LUUU"

Dan Akaba sedang tersenyum meremehkan nun jauh di depan komputernya di baris kedua dari belakang. Mengacungkan jari tengah. Hehe. Gak ding.

**Omake lagi**

**Ini dia. Kenapa Koutarou keluar WC dengan paniknya?**

"Fuuhh.. Akhirnya gue bisa lega juga"

Koutarou celingukan. Sepi sekali. Tumben banget ini. Batin Koutarou. Baru saja Ia ingin bersih – bersih, terdengar suara yang samar namun masih bisa didengar. Koutarou kaget.

"Hi.. Hiru... Ah..."

"Khe. Chibi. Pelankan suaramu"

"Tapi.. Aku tidak... ngghh"

"Ya bisa tenang sedikit sih. Karena aku pasang plang WC sedang diperbaiki. Dan kalau ada yang masuk, aku sunat dia pake gergaji listrik. Atau kampak kali ya"

"Hi.. Hiruma-san... Jangan sambil mikir dong. Ah..."

"Kekekekek.. Aku udah nyiapin gergajinya lho. Tuh di luar"

"Hee?"

Glek. Koutarou tertegun. Perlahan Ia membuka pintu stall dan segera lari pontang – panting keluar WC. Takut dibikin sate oleh... seseorang yang tak boleh Ia sebutkan. Dan setelah Ia keluar stall, Ia memang melihat ada gergaji listrik raksasa untuk menebang kayu gelondongan besar. Untung saja Ia selamat. Ckckck. Ada – ada aja

**O o O o O o O**

**Yaa.. selesai juga akhirnya. Hehehe**

**Dasar Akakota selalu bisa bikin ketawa kalo lagi dibayangin. Tapi kalau ditulis malah jadi abal. Huhuhuhu...**

**Mind to review? Plis. ( ^n^)/**


	7. When I Searching a New Job

**Halow minna. Kembali lagi dengan author stress bernama Lavenz Aru.**

**Makasih buat yang udah review fic gaje ini yak. Huhuhu**

**Disclaimer Eyeshield 21 bukan punya saya. Karena Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata dengan teganya membuat Kakei dan Akaba kalah di pertandingan. Huhuhu. #plak.**

**Akakota frienemy! Sangat OOC apalagi si Koutarou dodol. Bahasa gak formal sama sekali. Humor yang garing kayak kerupuk kelindes bajaj. Dan typo yang betebaran kayak pedagang kaki lima. Buat yang nganggap ini ada hint shounen ai juga gak masalah. Enjoy-in aja. Hoho. **

**Ok gajenya. Happy reading dan review langsung ya. :DD**

**O o O o O o O**

Di suatu pagi yang cerah. Burung – burung bernyanyi sahut menyahut. Daun – daun menari ditiup angin hangat musim semi. Suatu pagi yang indah. Namun tidak seindah di dalam rumah Akaba. Karena...

"AKABA! Gue mau komplain!" di pagi yang begitu buta, disaat orang sedang bersimpuh untuk memanjatkan doa, si cangcorang belang norak itu malah berteriak keras, memecah kesunyian, meruntuhkan pohon – pohon, membelah gunung, menghancurkan peradaban manusia. Hehe. Gak ding.

Akaba yang sedang membuat kopi panas di dapur, hanya terkaget – kaget mendapati babu pribadinya itu berteriak di pagi bolong. Hampir saja cangkir yang ada di tangannya terlepas. Ia mengelus dada karena kaget melihat Koutarou yang berlari kearahnya sambil mengayun – ayunkan sisir lipatnya dengan cara yang tidak smart. Akaba bersiap – siap untuk kejutan selanjutnya.

"Akaba! Gue mau pindah tempat! Mending gue kerja di tempat lain daripada di sini!" perkataannya barusan sekilas seperti seorang istri yang meminta suaminya untuk pisah ranjang selamanya. Ckckck.

Koutarou menjinjing tas kopernya. Ia sejak semalam memang sudah bersiap – siap untuk hengkang dari rumah terkutuk gitar otaku itu. Meski ada sebersit perasaan kasihan melihat Akaba yang tertidur pulas di ranjang atas. Meninggalkan Akaba berarti Akaba akan sendirian lagi di rumah ini. Ah masa bodo. Yang penting terlepas dari belenggu gitar otaku yang sudah membuatnya malu di _facebook_ belakangan ini.

"Fuu. Ada apa, Koutarou? Pagi pagi begini." dengan wajah tak peduli, Akaba menyeruput kopi paginya. Wajahnya dibuat secuek mungkin, meski hatinya berkata lain.

"Gue gak bercanda, Akaba! Hari ini libur awal musim. Gue mau cari kerja! Babay Akabaka!" Koutarou berbalik dan berjalan menuju pintu depan perlahan. Sedikit banyak, Koutarou berharap Akaba memanggilnya dan memohon untuk kembali. Nyatanya, Akaba hanya berdiri tak bergerak di dapur. Tanpa menghentikannya. Tanpa mengantarnya pulang.

"Kh! Baka!" Koutarou membuka pintu dan menutupnya dengan sangat keras. Akaba terkejut dan kembali mengelus dada. Ia beranjak dari dapur menuju ruang tamu. Pintu depan terlihat dari sana. Akaba menatap pintu depan itu dengan tatapan datar. Kemudian menghela nafas berat.

**O o O o O o O**

"Haah!" dengan malas, Koutarou melempar tasnya disembarang tempat. Ia sudah sampai ke rumah aslinya. Keluarganya belum pulang. Suasana sepi sekali. Koutarou tambah gondok. Kesal mendapati rumahnya kosong melompong tanpa memerhatikan kantongnya yang juga kosong membolong.

"Nah, sekarang, mulai darimana yak. Gue gak pernah kerja sebelumnya. Minus kerja di rumah gitar otaku itu. Itu bukan kerja. Itu ajang penyiksaan. Huh" Koutarou mendengus. Diliriknya amplop gaji dari Akaba yang baru Akaba berikan kemarin. Belum sempat Koutarou buka karena sibuk membereskan pakaiannya.

"Cih. Kira – kira apa yang dipikirin si gitar otaku itu ya. Apa gue keren? Atau gue culun? Ato bego? Lah kok minus semua? Argh! Mending gue langsung nyari kerja deh" Koutarou bersiap – siap untuk bertempur. Ia mandi sampai bersih. Yang dulunya jarang pakai _cologne_, sekarang pakai. Tak lupa sisir lipatnya Ia masukkan ke dalam kantong. Koutarou mematut penampilannya di depan kaca. Wajahnya sumringah.

"Ok! Saatnya cari kerja yang smaarrtt! Kali aja ada direktur yang langsung narik gue jadi manajer. Fufufu." Dengan cengiran yang membuat orang sehat menjadi gila jika melihatnya, maka mulailah Koutarou membuka pintu dan menantang dunia yang memang sudah kejam karena authornya yang mau. Hehe.

**1. Mall**

Koutarou berjalan dengan penuh percaya diri memasuki sebuah Mall besar di kawasan Shibuya. Yep. Koutarou jauh – jauh datang ke tempat itu berharap mendapatkan pekerjaan yang cukup bergengsi di situ. Mengingat daerah itu memang tak pernah sepi pengunjung.

"Smart!" sambil membaca kitab suci orang kawin... eh maksud author sambil baca jampe ala Koutarou, maka Ia akhirnya menjejakkan kakinya ke Mall tersebut dan matanya jelalatan ke segala arah. Memerhatikan apakah ada secarik kertas yang tertempel di pintu sebagai tanda bahwa sedang dicari orang untuk bekerja di tempat itu.

"Maaf, lepas sepatu terlebih dahulu sebelum masuk." Koutarou membaca tulisan yang Ia temui, kemudian memajukan bibirnya kesal.

"Disini menjual kamera butut."

"Beli 10 dapat 1."

"Bayar dulu baru kabur."

"Dijual beha item seksi."

Koutarou menggaruk – garukkan kepalanya. Salah masuk. Pikir Koutarou. Dengan menghela nafas berat, akhirnya Koutarou menyerah dan duduk di sebuah bangku panjang yang menghadap jendela. Memperlihatkan pemandangan nan indah dengan pohon – pohon tinggi yang sedang berbunga sakura.

"Ternyata sulit juga mencari pekerjaan. Hhh.. Apa gue balik lagi aja ke rumah si gitar otaku itu ya? Argh! Gak! Gak boleh!" Koutarou menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia membuka botol air mineralnya dan langsung meneguknya sampai habis.

Jreng!

Saat pikiran Koutarou sedang menerawang entah kemana, tiba – tiba terdengar suara genjrengan gitar listrik. Koutarou menoleh. Namun akhirnya Ia membuang muka lagi setelah Ia tau bahwa suara gitar itu berasal dari toko alat musik tepat berada di sampingnya.

"Si gitar otaku itu lagi ngapain ya..." tanpa sadar, mulut Koutarou sudah menggumamkan sebuah pertanyaan yang sebelumnya tak pernah Ia pikirkan. Koutarou menggeleng keras dan memukul kepalanya menggunakan botol plastik air mineralnya.

"Ayo, Koutarou! Jangan jadi orang gak smart doonngg!"

Akhirnya sebelum otaknya berubah haluan 360 derajat, Koutarou dengan senang hati meninggalkan Mall itu dan melangkahkan kakinya gontai menuju rumahnya. Pulang dengan tangan hampa. Eh gak ding. Tangannya malah penuh belanjaan yang tadi Ia beli di Mall memakai uang gaji pertamanya. Lumayan. Gumam Koutarou.

_Mission 1 failed!_

**2. Restoran**

DRTT

Handphone Koutarou bergetar saat Ia bersiap untuk tidur. Koutarou merebahkan tubuhnya yang pegal – pegal setelah seharian berjalan mencari kerja di kasur yang empuk. Dibukanya pesan singkat di handphonenya. Koutarou menyernyitkan kening heran.

**From : Sakai**

Hey Koutarou. Gue denger lu lagi nyari kerja? Mau coba ngelamar kerja di tempat gue gak?

.

**To : Sakai**

Kok tau? Iye. Gue mau! Emang lu mau kerja juga? Dimana?

.

**From : Sakai**

Iya. Di restoran. Mau gak?

.

Koutarou menyunggingkan senyum lebarnya yang cukup menakutkan. Restoran? Siapa takut. Mungkin di restoran dia bisa dapet honor besar dan bertemu dengan tamu – tamu smart. Akhirnya keinginan untuk tidurpun hilang. Koutarou asyik berkirim SMS dengan Sakai menanyakan tentang surat lamaran kerja dan tetek bengek yang harus di persiapkan.

"Foto, KTP, surat lamaran, riwayat hidup. Hmmm. Banyak juga ya. Oke oke."

Koutarou mulai menyalakan komputernya dan mengetik surat lamaran yang Ia colong dari buku pelajarannya. Lumayan juga tuh pelajaran. Koutarou serius mengetik sampai – sampai Ia melupakan handphonenya yang bergetar tergeletak di tempat tidur.

"Akhirnya selesaaaiii! Smart banget gak nih surat lamaran gue? Hahaha." Koutarou ketawa dengan jumawa. Namun tiba – tiba tawanya berhenti karena Ia merasa ngeri sendiri mendengar tawanya di kamarnya yang sangat sepi itu. Takutnya ada yang ikut tertawa bersama.

Koutarou segera naik ke tempat tidur dan memejamkan matanya. Handphonenya Ia taruh di meja tanpa melihat bahwa ada sebuah pesan singkat masuk ke handphonenya.

Sedangkan nun jauh di sana...

**From : Sakai**

Beres, Akaba. Gue udah SMS ke dia. Tapi kenapa gak lu sendiri yang ngasih tau dia kalo ada lowongan kerja di restoran itu?

.

Akaba tersenyum simpul membaca pesan singkat dari temannya itu. Ditimangnya handphone itu. Selain dari Sakai, tak ada lagi yang mengiriminya pesan. Padahal sudah beberapa menit pesan singkat itu seharusnya masuk ke tempat tujuan. Ya. Memang sudah seharusnya seorang sahabat membantu.

**O o O o O o O**

Pagi hari seperti yang dijanjikan, Koutarou berdiri di dekat stasiun tempat janjian dirinya dengan Sakai. Dipatutnya baju kemeja putih dan celana jeans hitam yang Ia kenakan. Sedikit banyak Ia merasa bodoh. Karena baju kemeja putihnya sengaja Ia masukkan ke dalam celana jeans hingga terlihat aneh di matanya. Ditambah sabuk _couple_ yang cukup besar hingga terlihat jelas meski dari jarak 10 meter. Lebih cocok jadi preman tukang tawuran daripada pegawai restoran.

Koutarou menggaruk kepalanya, kesal. Diliriknya jam tangan yang melilit pergelangannya. Pukul 9. Sedangkan waktu janjian mereka adalah pukul 8. Sakai sangat ngaret hari ini. Gondok, Ia mengirim SMS ke semua orang di Bandou yang Ia kenal hanya untuk mengucapkan hai dan menghilangkan kebosanan.

Semenit. Dua menit. Ada balasan dari temannya. Koutarou girang karena merasa ada teman yang mau menemaninya ber-sms ria. Ketika Koutarou membuka pesan itu, wajahnya berubah bete. Pesan dari Sakai.

**From : Sakai**

Sorry Koutarou. Gue telat dikit. Kamar mandi gue lagi di pake kakak gue. Lama banget dia mandi.

.

"Dikit pala lu peaaanngg! Aarrhh! Gue udah nunggu satu jam ini! Penampilan gue kan jadi gak smart!"

Dengan jumawa, Koutarou memaki ponsel yang tak berdosa itu sambil menunjuk-nunjuk layarnya. Kesal, Ia tak membalas pesan itu dan memasukkan ponsel ke dalam kantung celananya. Bete. Sedetik kemudian Ia menghela nafas. Bukankah perjuangannya baru dimulai sekarang?

DRTT

Koutarou melirik ponselnya yang bergetar. Dengan malas, Ia membuka _lock _ponselnya dan terpaku melihat gambar yang tertera di ponselnya. Memang Koutarou sengaja memasang gambar di setiap kontaknya untuk memudahkan melihat siapa pengirimnya. Dan kini, foto seorang pria dengan kacamata hitam menutupi mata merahnya terpampang jelas di layar ponsel.

**From : Akaba**

Fuuu... Kenapa, Koutarou? Kamu menyerah mencari pekerjaan?

.

Sadar atau tidak, ada semburat merah mewarnai pipinya saat melihat foto sang pengirim. Dan mungkin juga Ia tak sadar bahwa bibirnya kini menyungging senyum yang tipis saat membaca pesan itu. Namun saat Ia ingin membalas pesan itu, Sakai datang dengan terengah – engah dan nyengir tanpa dosa. Minta ditempong nih anak. Batin Koutarou.

"Heh, orang ngaret gak smart. Jam berapa ini? Lu telat lagi!" Koutarou mengutip kata-kata dari iklan obat sakit kepala sambil mencak-mencak dan segera beranjak dari tempatnya. Sakai mengikutinya dengan cengiran tanpa dosa masih terlukis di wajahnya, membuat Koutarou tambah bete dan tak niat lagi untuk membalas SMS siapapun.

Perjalanan cukup jauh. Mau tidak mau, mereka harus pergi ke pusat dari restoran itu untuk kemudian di kirim ke cabang yang ada di seluruh Jepang. Ew. Koutarou mendengar penjelasan Sakai dengan wajah tetap ditekuk, bete.

Dua jam perjalanan mereka menuju pusat restoran itu, akhirnya mereka sampai di tempat. Koutarou dan Sakai turun dari bus kemudian berdiri di samping pintu gerbang kantor pusat tersebut. Koutarou menyisir rambutnya dengan galau. Nerpes sampe herpes lagi karena ini baru pertama kalinya Ia melamar kerja dengan cara resmi. Minus kerja di rumah Akaba yang tinggal masuk aja tanpa harus membuat surat lamaran kerja.

"Gimana? Lu bawa kan yang udah gue suruh kemarin?" Sakai mengeluarkan mapnya dari tas kemudian mengecek isinya. Koutarou mengangguk mantap dan memberikan mapnya pada Sakai. Sakai menyernyitkan keningnya setelah melihat foto Koutarou. "Apa-apaan ini, Koutarou? Kenapa fotonya narsis banget?" Sakai _sweatdrop _melihatnya.

"Biarin! Biar si bagian personalianya tau kalo gue yahud."

Sakai hanya mengangguk tak ikhlas. Ia baru menyadari betapa beratnya Akaba menghadapi cangcorang belang narsis amit-amit ini. Tapi kenapa Akaba masih saja mau jadi temannya ya? Padahal katanya ritmenya berbeda.

Oke. Mari kita balik lagi ke si ngaret Sakai dan si dodol Koutarou setelah sebelumnya sedikit OOT. Sakai dan Koutarou masuk ke dalam ruang personalia. Dengan gugup, Koutarou meletakkan surat lamaran dan kawan-kawannya di depan meja sang pemimpin personalia yang bertampang bersahabat itu. Dan bodohnya Koutarou lupa membawa klip untuk menyatukan surat-suratnya. Alhasil dengan tak rela sang pemimpin personalia memberikan klip miliknya. Koutarou terlihat bodoh (memang) di hadapan beberapa pelamar lain.

"Baiklah. Saya akan menjelaskan pekerjaan di sini."

Koutarou duduk dengan nerpes. Sambil sesekali menyisir, Ia mendengarkan penjelasan sang pimpinan personalia yang curiga pada Koutarou. Jangan-jangan nih orang norak punya penyakit yang disebut **sisirphilia**? Sebuah kelainan yang sangat bergantung pada sisir dan lebih memilih sisir daripada cewek? Atau pecinta makanan **COMB**ro yang terkenal di Indonesia? Ok, OOT. Insap.

"Restoran kami hanya menerima _waitress_ dan koki. Jadi pekerjaan _waitress_ menunggu orang memasak makanan yang memang disediakan agar mereka memasak sendiri. Begitulah sistem kami. Apapun yang mereka butuhkan, kalian harus melayaninya. Berdiri di samping meja dengan asap mengepul mengenai wajah. Itulah resikonya. Dan tentu saja pegal kaki serta _varises_ resiko terbesarnya."

Koutaoru bengong. Apa-apaan? Ini gak jauh beda dari kerja di rumah si gitar otaku dongdong itu. Pikir Koutarou. Namun Ia berusaha untuk tidak menyela dan memilih mendengarkan lagi.

"Dan koki tugasnya memotong-motong tangan... ups maksud saya memotong sayuran, mencuci piring, membersihkan dapur, dan menyiapkan bahan makanan yang harus ada di meja untuk kostumer kita."

Koutarou _sweatdrop_. Jangan-jangan bagian personalia ini pecinta **GORE**ngan berdarah dingin lagi. Koutarou akan lebih memikirkan dua kali jika Ia diterima nanti. Namun sepertinya harapannya harus sirna karena dengan jelas Koutarou melihat tumpukan surat lamaran setinggi 2 meter di depan meja sang personalia. Ok, lebay. Maksud author, setinggi 30 centi kira-kira.

Sakai dan Koutarou keluar kantor pusat itu dengan tertib. Di luar, sambil menunggu bus pulang, Koutarou mengambil ponselnya dan mendapati ada sebuah SMS dari si pengirim yang Koutarou kenal betul. Si gitar otaku tumben SMS lagi.

**From : Akaba**

Fuu.. Kau sudah dapat pekerjaan?

.

Koutarou menyernyitkan keningnya. Tau darimana si gitar otaku itu bahwa hari ini dia sedang mengantar lamaran kerja? Namun Koutarou tak ambil pusing dan langsung membalasnya.

**To : Akaba**

Argh! Gue mikir dua kali dah. Kagak smart banget pekerjaannya. Dah gitu bagian personalianya bikin gue merinding

.

Ok. Hingga sekarang, Koutarou belum mendapat panggilan dari restoran tersebut.

_Mission 2 failed!_

**3. Warung Internet aka Warnet**

Dengan lunglai, Koutarou menghampiri sebuah warnet dan berniat untuk mencari pekerjaan lewat internet. Masih tetap dengan semangat berkobar namun ongkos cekak, Koutarou mengedarkan pandangannya disetiap toko yang Ia temui. Berharap jika ada tulisan menerima lowongan kerja.

Dan langkah Koutarou berhenti di depan pintu warnet itu. Meski tulisannya kecil dan sepertinya tidak niat, Koutarou menemukan tulisan menerima lowongan kerja. Dan cengiran Koutarou tersungging saat itu juga. Sangat lebar. Selebar daun pintu.

"SMART! Kalo gini kan gue bisa sekalian _ngenet_ gratis."

Ada udang di balik tepung terigu ternyata. Dan dengan kepedean tingkat tinggi, Koutarou masuk ke dalam warnet itu dan langsung mengarahkan kakinya menuju bangku operator.

"Mbak, saya lihat ada lowongan kerja. Bisa saya kerja di sini?"

Koutarou menyisir jambulnya dengan pede. Sang (korban) mbak-mbak itu hanya menatap Koutarou dari atas sampai bawah dan langsung mengambil air zamzam untuk mencuci matanya. Hehe. Gak ding.

"Maaf mas. Kalau mau melamar kerja, langsung ke warnet pusatnya aja. Ini alamatnya. Jalan xx deket Mall Jahanam."

Koutarou menyernyitkan keningnya. Mall itu lagi. Batin Koutarou. Mall yang memang sudah banyak kenangan seperti pergi dengan si gitar otaku idiot itu, dan Mall tempat Ia mencari pekerjaan namun tak juga dapat. Mall Jahanam.

"Ok mbak. Thanks." Koutarou melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan meja operator.

"Eh mas. Gak jadi _ngenet_? Dasar bokek!"

"Uapah?" Koutarou berbalik dan segera memesan bangku untuk ngenet. Dan menimbulkan kerugian bagi Koutarou yang tak mau dicap bokek dengan ngenet selama 5 jam. Keluar dari warnet, Koutarou nangis darah melirik isi dompetnya yang tinggal selembar. Seakan sang duit dengan gambar wajah bangsawan itu sedang tersenyum mengejek Koutarou yang dodol.

**O o O o O o O**

Malam harinya, Koutarou menyiapkan apa-apa yang harus dibawa untuk besok. Dengan niat tulus ikhlas sedikit pamrih (?), besok Koutarou akan pergi ke warnet pusat tak jauh dari Mall Jahanam. Katanya sih tak jauh. Karena Koutarou pun tak tau letak pastinya.

DRRTT

Ponsel Koutarou bergetar. Dengan malas, Koutarou membuka pesan yang masuk tanpa melihat pengirimnya karena matanya masih sibuk mempersiapkan alat perang. Koutarou membacanya.

**From : Akaba**

Fuuu.. Malam, Koutarou. Bagaimana petualanganmu?

.

"Petualangan nenek moyang lu orang pelaut, akabaka!"

Koutarou melirik nama yang tertera dan mengganti nama Akaba di _contact_nya. Dan lagi-lagi Koutarou lupa untuk membalasnya karena jeritan matanya yang ingin segera memejamkan mata untuk selamanya. Eh salah ding. Maksudnya untuk tidur.

DRRTT

Ponsel Koutarou bergetar lagi. Namun sang pemilik ponsel sudah tenggelam di dunia mimpi dan sibuk membuat pulau saliva di bantalnya. Secara tak sengaja, tangan Koutarou menindih ponselnya dan terbukalah SMS yang masuk itu.

**From : Gitar Otaku Idiot**

Berjuanglah, Koutarou... Kalau kamu tak menemukan, pintu rumahku terbuka untukmu.

.

Pip. Tangan Koutarou yang menindih ponsel itu mengakibatkan SMS itu langsung kebuang gitu aja tanpa sempat dibaca dulu oleh sang empunya.

**O o O o O o O**

Pagi hari, tak seperti biasanya Koutarou sudah rapi dan wangi. Dengan membawa tas tangannya, Koutarou keluar rumah dengan wajah sumringah. Pagi yang cerah. Dan Koutarou berharap ada kabar baik saat kakinya menapakkan di pusat warnet itu.

Koutarou naik bus menuju Mall Jahanam itu. Matanya tak lepas dari kaca. Ia malas turun tepat di depan Mall itu dan memilih untuk menajamkan penglihatannya untuk melihat letak warnet tersebut. Pandangannya telah sampai pada Mall Jahanam. Dengan cermat, Koutarou memerhatikan gedung-gedung di samping Mall Jahanam. Yang Ia tau, warnet itu memiliki plang besar bertuliskan nama warnet yang memiliki cabang terbesar itu. Namun yang Ia tak tau, di mana tepatnya letak warnet tersebut.

Hingga bus sudah lebih dari 5 kilometer melewati Mall Jahanam tersebut, Koutarou masih belum menemukan di mana warnet itu. Dan akhirnya telah melewati batas wilayah Mall.

"Deket dari Hongkong! Mana? Gue gak nemu! Minggir bang!"

Koutarou berdiri dari duduknya dan turun dari bus dengan sebal. Ia celingukan. Tak ada tanda-tanda adanya warnet yang Ia tuju. Dan tak ada tanda-tanda bus arah balik dari seberang jalan. Koutarou menelan ludah. Jangan sampai Ia tersesat dengan tak smartnya gara-gara tak menemukan warnet laknat.

"Gak smaaarrtt! Gue kan gak pernah pergi ke daerah setelah Mall Jahanam itu. Di mana gue?"

Koutarou berjalan balik arah ke Mall Jahanam itu. Ia harus rela berjalan 5 kilometer lebih untuk sampai ke sana. Dengan nafas tersengal dan baju yang sudah basah oleh keringat, Koutarou terus menyeret kakinya. Dan matanya terpana melihat plang yang berdiri tegak. Yak. Plang yang selama ini dia cari.

"ASEEMM! Mana katanya di DERETAN Mall Jahanam. Ini di SEBERANG jalan, mbak-mbak idiooott! Terang aja gue gak nemu tuh warnet. Wong gue ngeliatnya cuma pas deretan Mall Jahanam. Gak di seberangnya. Emang mata gue bisa ngeliat kiri kanan dalam waktu bersamaan apa. Mr. Krab kaleee. Ampe nenek-nenek umur 100 taon bisa ke bulan juga gak bakal nemu nih warnet!"

Dengan wajah kucel penuh keringat dan baju basah, Koutarou masuk ke dalam warnet laknat itu dan langsung menemui operatornya dengan wajah bete.

"Mbak, ada lowongan kerja ya di sini? Bisa saya masuk?"

Si mbak-mbak operator menoleh ke arah seorang mas-mas yang sepertinya _owner_ di warnet itu. Mas-mas itu memperhatikan wajah Koutarou yang kucel, baju basah dan menyisir dengan wajah bete. Dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Maaf mas. Yang kami butuhkan itu perempuan. Laki-laki sudah penuh."

Tanpa babibubentar lagi, Koutarou segera keluar dari warnet terkutuk itu. Tambah lagi daftar gak smart Koutarou. Warnet laknat itu. Dengan sebal, Ia segera menuju Mall Jahanam hanya untuk sekedar _ngadem_ gratisan.

**To : Gitar Otaku Idiot**

Eh Gitar Otaku gak smart. Gue mau curhat. Masa tadi gue ke warnet buat ngelamar kerja. Udah gue nyasar jauh banget lagi. Balik jalan kaki gara-gara gue gak punya duit. Pas udah dapet tuh warnet, eh gak taunya mereka cuma butuh cewek. Tebelin nih, CEWEK! Eh plis deh. Padahal di pengumuman itu katanya butuh cewek en cowok. Apa gue transgender aja ye? Operasi gender gue.

.

DRRTT

Ponsel Akaba bergetar. Ia membuka pesan yang masuk dan tersenyum tipis membaca SMS dari sahabat berantemnya itu. Dengan lincah, tangannya bergerak untuk mengetik SMS balasan.

**To : Koutarou**

Fuuu... Mungkin mereka sedikit _illfeel _melihat penampilanmu yang berantakan.

.

Di nun jauh di Mall Jahanam, Koutarou merutuki sahabat tak smartnya itu dengan kesal. Bukannya menghibur, malah menjatuhkan. Bener-bener nih orang. Batin Koutarou. Akhirnya Koutarou pasrah dan memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah dengan... jalan kaki?

**To : Gitar Otaku Idiot**

Asem lu. Eh tau gak. Gue kayaknya pulang jalan kaki nih dari Mall Jahanam. Gue keabisan duiittt! :'(

.

**To : Koutarou**

Ups. Jangan pulang dulu. Ada kecelakaan di jalan deket rumahmu. Macet panjang.

.

Koutarou membaca SMS itu dan mengangkat sebelah alisnya, bingung. Namun akhirnya Ia menurut dan memilih duduk di bangku panjang dekat jendela sambil memerhatikan jalan dan pepohonan. Koutarou menghela nafas putus asa.

_Mission 3 failed!_ Mantap dah.

Koutarou melamun. Semangatnya menurun drastis. Percaya dirinya surut saat itu juga. Mungkin apa yang dikatakan sahabat berantemnya itu benar. Penampilannya hanya membuat _illfeel _orang yang melihatnya.

DRRTT

**From : Gitar Otaku Idiot**

Fuu.. Kau masih di Mall itu, Koutarou?

.

Koutarou membaca SMS itu. Dan secercah harapan masih tertinggal di sana. Ya. Dia harus kembali ke rumah sahabatnya itu. Setidaknya di sana Ia tak selelah ini mencari pekerjaan. Toh meski menyebalkan, Akaba selalu memberi apa yang Koutarou mau.

**To : Akaba sedikit Smart**

Ya. Masih.

.

Koutarou sudah mengganti nama _contact_ Akaba dan memilih insaf mengatai dia. Karena selama Ia susah payah mencari pekerjaan, hanya sahabat mata merah ini yang setia menanyai keadaannya. Koutarou menjadi sedikit tidak enak hati pada Akaba.

"Fuuu.. Kutemukan kau, Koutarou."

Koutarou membeku seketika. Tatapannya sudah tak lagi menatap pohon ataupun jalan. Namun kosong. Koutarou semakin menajamkan telinganya. Berharap jika yang Ia dengar bukan efek dari mendengarkan musik dengan volume _full._

"Kenapa? Hhhnh.." suara Akaba masih terdengar di belakangnya.

Koutarou membalikkan badan dengan kaku dan mendapati sahabat mata merahnya berdiri di belakangnya dengan nafas tersengal dan baju basah. Mata Koutarou sedikit berair melihat Akaba mendekatinya dan tersenyum tipis seperti biasa.

"Ada apa, Akaba? Ngapain lu di sini? Mau ngetawain gue?"

Koutarou mengutuki mulutnya yang berbicara tajam seperti itu. Koutarou kehabisan kata-kata. Hatinya terlanjur terharu melihat Akaba datang untuk menemuinya dan malah membuat lidahnya kelu. Kata-kata manis sepertinya telah tercekat di tenggorokan.

Akaba menggeleng. Ia duduk di samping Koutarou dan mengatur nafasnya yang masih tersengal. Bagaimana tidak. Jarak dari rumah menuju Mall itu jauh. Karena tak sabar saat macet di tengah jalan, Akaba berlari hingga sampai di Mall itu hanya untuk menemui Koutarou yang tak mungkin Ia biarkan pulang dengan jalan kaki. Plus harus mencari Koutarou yang Ia tak tau sedang di mana.

"Fuu.."

Hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Akaba. Selebihnya, kesunyian menyelimuti mereka berdua. Koutarou pun bingung harus membuka percakapan seperti apa. Takut salah topik. Tiba-tiba perutnya berbunyi. Koutarou memejamkan mata sambil menggigit bibirnya.

_Oh bagus perut idiot gak bisa diajak kompromi! Plis deh! Lu minta makan di saat kayak begini! Amit-amit!_ Rutuk Koutarou dalam hati.

Akaba tersenyum dan menarik tangan Koutarou tanpa berkata apa-apa menuju restoran yang cukup mahal. Koutarou hanya menurut tanpa berani menatap Akaba saking malunya.

"Mau pesan apa, Koutarou?"

Akaba membaca menu sambil sesekali melirik Koutarou yang masih menunduk malu. Karena Koutarou tak membalas pertanyaannya, Akaba inisiatif memesan makanan juga untuk Koutarou. Setelah pelayan pergi, Akaba membuka pembicaraan.

"Koutarou... Aku..."

"Akaba, ijinin gue kerja di tempat lu lagi."

Akaba sedikit kaget dengan pernyataan Koutarou yang tiba-tiba. Namun sedetik kemudian Ia mengangguk pelan sambil melepas kacamatanya. Dan terpampanglah mata merah Akaba yang teduh sedang menatap Koutarou lembut.

"Heh! Heh! Jangan ngeliatin gue gitu, mesum! Geli gue!"

Dan Koutarou sukses mencubit tangannya sendiri karena kesal dengan mulut _ula_nya. Namun yang Ia dapat, Akaba hanya tersenyum cuek bebek sambil memainkan ponselnya. Makanan pesanan Akaba datang. Daging panggang kesukaan Koutarou. Dan Koutarou tanpa babibudek lagi langsung melahapnya. Sedang Akaba hanya menyeruput kopi panasnya dengan senyum tetap melengkung di bibirnya.

_Mission 4 success!_

**O o O o O o O**

**Omake**

Pagi hari bolong. Akaba terbangun dari tidurnya saat mendengar suara piring pecah dari arah dapur. Dengan cepat Ia melesat menuju dapur dan mendapati sosok yang Ia kenal sedang jongkok dengan wajah kesal.

"Heh Akaba! Gue ngambek! Sumpah! Gaji gue belum di bayar, dodol! Bokek abis nih gue!"

Koutarou memunguti bekas pecahan piring dengan sebal. Sudah sebulan sejak Ia masuk kembali ke rumah sahabat berantemnya. Namun tak ada perubahan yang signifikan dari _skill _memasak Koutarou dan perlakuan sang majikan yang (menurut Koutarou) kurang baik itu.

"Fuu.. Gajimu kupotong karena memecahkan piring kesayangan ibuku." Akaba melengos menuju kamar mandi. Wajah Koutarou memerah menahan kesal, malu dan sebagainya. Ia bersumpah jika saatnya Ia mendapatkan pekerjaan yang lebih smart, dengan senang hati Ia akan pindah detik itu juga.

Dan _contact_ nama Akaba di ponsel Koutarou berubah menjadi 'Penghasil Uang Idiot'. Gak jadi insaf.

**O o O o O o O**

**TBC.. :DDD**

**Waakkhh.. garing.. gariinnnggg... Huweeeee...DDDD:**

**Kou : Idiot gak smart! Amit gue ngemis-ngemis ama gitar otaku!**

**Aka : Fuuu... setidaknya kamu tak kelaparan dan harus jalan kaki kan?**

**Kou : Ini gara-gara author idiot yang bikin gue miskin!**

**Aru : Halah. Alesan lu. Ngeluh mulu. Chapter depan gue bikin lu mati nyaho lu.**

**Kou : lah lu lagi. Ngapain nulis pengalaman pribadi di sini!**

**Aru : diem lu! Ini karena gue sebel gara2 gak dapet kerjaaaa!**

**Ok deh minna. Gaje lagi nih fic. Huhuhu. Kumohon jangan gorok leher saya karena saya masih ingin menikah dengan Kakei. #ngarep**

**Kakei : Tidak sudi!**

**Aru : =='**

**Ehm. Minna, menerima request tentang kejadian apalagi yang akan akakota alami di chap depan. :D**

**Anyway busway... review plis.. ( ^n^)/**


	8. Excuse Me I'm hungry!

**Halow minna. Kembali lagi dengan author stress bernama Lavenz Aru.**

**Makasih buat yang udah review fic gaje ini yak. Huhuhu. Permintaan anda akan saya usahakan untuk penuhi. Hehehe. Ok, ide fic ini dari requestnya mbak... sapa ya. D: maaf, author amnesia lagi. Huhuhu**

**Kagak pake disclaimer dah. Bosen nulisnya. Dari chap 1 - 7 disclaimer mulu. #dihajar. Yang pasti bukan punya saya. :D**

**Akakota frienemy! Sangat OOC apalagi si Koutarou dodol. Bahasa gak formal sama sekali. Humor yang garing kayak kerupuk kelindes bajaj. Dan typo yang betebaran kayak pedagang kaki lima. Buat yang nganggap ini ada hint shounen ai juga gak masalah. Enjoy-in aja. Hoho. Dan warning yang copas dari chapter sebelumnya. Hahaha.**

**Ok gajenya. Happy reading dan review langsung ya. :DD**

**O o O o O o O**

Malam hari yang tenang. Bulan tak menampakkan cahayanya hingga membuat langit menjadi gelap. Sebagian orang telah terlelap dalam mimpi masing-masing. Sisanya sedang menyibukkan diri dengan rutinitas masing-masing pula.

Di malam itu, kejutan baru di rumah Koutarou akan mewarnai hari-harinya untuk beberapa hari ke depan. Itu adalah...

"Haah? Ngapain lu, gitar otaku? Di rumah gue malam-malam gini?"

Malam yang sangat penuh dengan kejutan. Saat Koutarou beranjak untuk tidur, bel rumahnya berbunyi. Dengan malas, Ia berjalan menuju pintu dan membukanya, berniat untuk memasang tampang bete. Namun, bukannya wajah bete, namun keterkejutan yang tergurat di wajah Koutarou. Gimana tidak. Ada orang datang malam-malam dengan tampang kumal mirip tukang minta-minta di bawah jembatan sana. Namun minus gitar. Ok. Gitar!

"Fuu.. Boleh aku masuk, Koutarou?"

Koutarou hanya mengangguk. Ia menutup pintu dan mempersilakan tamu tak diundang itu untuk duduk. Koutarou duduk bersila di atas sofa sambil memeluk bantal kecil. Ia memandangi wajah sahabatnya yang sudah sangat OOC sekali. Wajah kucel, baju kotor, rambut berantakan, dan celana robek-robek.

"Heh, Akaba. Jawab dong. Lu kenapa?"

Koutarou memiringkan kepalanya. Asli bingung. Ia terus memandangi Akaba yang terdiam membisul seribu bahasa jawa. Kesal merasa dikacangin, Koutarou melempar bantal yang Ia peluk ke wajah Akaba. Yak. _Strike!_

"Fuuh. Rumahku kebakaran. Hanya Isabel ini yang dapat kuselamatkan."

Koutarou mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Asli dia heran pada orang aneh titisan lucifer ini. Bukannya uang atau pakaian atau apalah yang lebih berharga, malah gitar yang diselametin. Jangan-jangan pas Akaba disuruh memilih antara emak sama gitar pas mereka berdua lagi jatuh ke jurang misalnya, Akaba akan lebih dulu menangkap ujung kotak gitarnya dan membawanya kabur, meninggalkan emaknya yang menangis darah karena terhina merasa kalah sama gitar. Ok, OOT.

"Gimana bisa? Kok gue gak tau?"

Jelas gak tau. Koutarou tak pernah tau keadaan rumah Akaba setelah dirinya pulang kerja jadi babu di rumah Akaba. Ia berpikir, seceroboh itukah Akaba sampai rumahnya bisa kebakaran?

Akaba hanya tersenyum kecut. Ingin sekali Ia menghantam kepala cangcorang belang itu dengan gitarnya karena kesal. Kenapa begitu? Mari kita balik ke hari sebelum kejadian naas itu terjadi.

**Flash Back**

Akaba masih tertidur saat sang babu ajaib, Koutarou, selesai memasak. Koutarou melirik meteran gas yang terhubung dengan kompor menunjukkan kosong. Ia berinisiatif membeli tabung gas baru untuk memudahkannya memasak kembali besok.

Beberapa menit setelah Koutarou menelepon agen gas langganan, sang pengantar datang dan menagih uang. Koutarou tersenyum dan menandatangani tanda terima. Kemudian dengan senyum binal, Koutarou berujar, "Mas, tagihannya langsung masuk ke rekening keluarga Akaba saja ya. Saya pembantunya dan si Akaba sedang tidur."

Sang pengantar mengangguk. Ia kemudian pulang meninggalkan Koutarou yang masih senyum-senyum binal. Ia membawa tabung gas itu ke dapur dan baru menyadari bahwa dirinya tak pernah memasang tabung gas sebelumnya.

"Ekh. Gue kan gak pernah masang. Ah waktu itu gue perhatiin Akaba masangnya gini deh."

Dengan coba-coba yang nekad, Koutarou membuka tutup regulator dan menancapkan selang regulator tersebut pada tabung yang baru. Setelah itu Ia langsung meninggalkan dapur tanpa sadar ada satu langkah penting sekali yang harus dilakukan.

"Akaba, gue balik yee. Rumah gue harus gue beresin juga."

Tak ada sahutan. Dengan gondok, Koutarou pulang ke rumahnya meninggalkan Akaba yang masih tertidur dengan manis di kamarnya. Satu jam. Dua jam. Pukul 6 sore, Akaba terbangun dari mimpinya dan mendapati rumah sepi. Ia memaklumi karena si cangcorang belang itu memang sudah berniat pulang hari ini.

Akaba turun dari ranjang dan berjalan menuju dapur. Dilihatnya tudung saji yang sudah tertutup tanda ada makanan di sana. Namun Akaba enggan untuk menyentuhnya. _Skill_ masak babu ajaibnya itu masih belum meningkat. Kurang garam, salah bumbu, atau yang lebih parah salah potong. Ok abaikan yang terakhir.

Dengan menghela nafas berat, Akaba menyalakan kompor untuk memanasi masakan abal Koutarou. Namun entah mengapa firasatnya mengatakan akan terjadi hal yang ajaib hari ini. Apa itu?

CTREK! BLEDUAAAARRRRR!

Akaba terkaget-kaget sampai-sampai matanya seperti mau keluar dari tempatnya. Gimana gak. Tiba-tiba saat Ia menyalakan kompor, tabung gas meleduk gitu aja lho tanpa Akaba tau sebabnya. Ledakan itu menyebabkan kebakaran di dapur. Dengan cepat, Akaba beranjak ke atas, mengambil gitar dan membawanya keluar. Tindakan pertama yang paling aneh bagi orang yang sedang mengidap sindrom kebakaran (?).

Setelah itu, ledakan kedua terdengar dari dapur. Menyebabkan seluruh ruangan diselimuti api. Akhirnya dengan menghela nafas sangat berat, Akaba mendeklarasikan hari ini, detik ini, rumahnya kebakaran gitu aja dengan tidak elitnya.

Selidik punya selidik, setelah 3 jam api padam dan melahap rumah Akaba, Akaba baru tau jika ledakan itu berasal dari tabung gas YANG TIDAK DIKENCANGKAN DULU KLEM REGULATORNYA sehingga menyebabkan gas tersebut keluar dari dalam tabung. Dan Akaba tau siapa orang idiot yang dengan soknya memasang tutup gas itu dengan sangat tidak benar. Koutarou.

**End of Flash Back**

"Jadi begitulah ceritanya." Ujar Akaba datar setelah menceritakan kronologi kejadian naas itu. Akaba sekilas melirik Koutarou yang menelan ludah dengan wajah pucat pasi. Asli pucat.

_Mampus gue. Jadi kebakaran itu gara-gara gue? Double mampus gue!_ Batin Koutarou dalam pucatnya. Ia menunduk. Tak sanggup menatap Akaba yang daritadi memasang wajah bete.

"Jadi, aku menumpang dulu di sini sampai ibu dan ayahku datang dari Kansai. Boleh?"

Koutarou hanya mengangguk kaku. Ia menyesal. Menyesal karena sumber uangnya kini sama melaratnya seperti dirinya. Koutarou menghela nafas. Ia beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan ke arah dapur. Ia memeriksa stok makanan di kulkas dan lemarinya.

"Eeerrr... Akaba... gue... gue cuma punya mie instan atu biji. Gaji gue belum lu bayar karena masih tengah bulan. Jadi gue... gue asli bokek juga." Ucap Koutarou setelah memeriksa dan melongokkan kepalanya dari balik pintu dapur.

Akaba mendengus pelan kemudian merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa Koutarou yang keras. Koutarou menghampiri Akaba dan masih berdiri dengan kaku di samping sofa Akaba. Koutarou lapar karena sejak pulang tadi, perutnya belum diisi apapun. Namun jika dilihat dari wajah Akaba, Koutarou tau Akaba juga belum makan sama sekali.

"Etoo... Ngg... Gue rebus mie instannya ya? Gue laper."

Akaba melirik Koutarou, kemudian mengangguk tak bergairah. Sebenarnya perutnya telah bernyanyi sejak Ia berjalan ke rumah Koutarou. Namun merasa kasihan pada Koutarou, akhirnya Akaba tak berkata apa-apa masalah perutnya itu.

Koutarou kembali ke dapur dan memasak mie instan dengan cepat. Wangi menggoda dari mie itu sampai ke hidung Akaba yang memang jarak antara dapur dengan ruang tamu itu dekat. Akaba duduk perlahan. Mengasihani dirinya yang kini telah seperti gembel di bawah jembatan.

"Udah jadi. Hoho. Smart banget gak gue?"

Koutarou membawa mangkuk berisi mie itu dan duduk dengan manis di depan Akaba. Akaba sedikit membuang muka. Cangcorang belang itu maunya apa sih. Bukannya makan di dapur aja. Pikiran itu melayang dari otak Akaba.

"Hmm.. Wangi. Selamat makan!" dan Koutarou menyeruput kuah mienya perlahan. Suaranya sengaja dibuat sekeras mungkin dengan maksud untuk mengerjai Akaba yang Ia tau juga sedang kelaparan.

Dan memang benar. Akaba masih membuang muka dan memilih mengambil gitar dan menggenjrengnya. Jika gitar itu bisa dimakan, mungkin saat itu juga, Akaba telah memakannya. Namun kenyataan berkata lain. Gitar bukan makanan. Ingat itu sodara-sodara.

"Hee? Lu mau makan senar gitar?"

Dengan wajah dibuat sepolos mungkin, Koutarou nyengir. Minta ditempong pake gitar tuh anak. Perlahan Ia menjepit mie dengan sumpit dan memakannya dengan lahap. Menimbulkan bunyi yang menggiurkan. Menggiurkan untuk menampol wajahnya hingga sumpit itu masuk ke dalam mulutnya.

Akaba memainkan gitarnya dengan menerawang merana. Dasar babu tak tau diuntung. Melihat majikannya yang kini jatuh miskin, bukannya prihatin kek. Lah dia malah makan dengan nistanya di depan mata Akaba tanpa nawar nawar. Ngeneeess deehh... bener-bener kayak makan buah simalakama.

"Eh, Akaba..."

Akaba menoleh. Ia melihat Koutarou meletakkan mangkuknya yang masih berisi mie itu di meja. Koutarou mendengus pelan kemudian berkata, "Nih buat lu setengahnya. Gue udah kenyang."

Kenyang? Tidak mungkin Koutarou sudah kenyang kalau makan mienya cuma setengah. Akaba masih menatap Koutarou bingung. Ditatap begitu, Koutarou salah tingkah gaje.

"Apa lu liat-liat, Mata Mesum! Cepetan makan ato gue lempar nih mangkok ke muka lu"

Akaba tambah bengong. Mata mesum? Darimana lagi itu julukan aneh. Akaba meraih mangkuk di meja Koutarou dan memandangi isi mangkuk itu dengan sedikit segan. Segan takut terkena virus HIV?

"Apa lu? Ngapain diliatin? Mau gue kasih ramuan teryahud gue? Smart split attack?"

Akaba dengan cepat menggeleng. Ogah deh mie satu-satunya dinodai oleh bahan beracun macam itu. Dengan terpaksa, Akaba memakan mie itu. Perlahan. Perlahan. Koutarou menelan ludah melihat Akaba makan. Bukan. Bukan karena gaya Akaba keren. Tapi sebenarnya perut Koutarou masih lapar.

"Fuu..."

Akaba menghabiskan mie itu sampai mangkuknya bersih. Kemudian menyeka mulutnya dengan punggung tangan. Senyum tipis terukir di wajahnya. Sedikit merasa bahwa sahabat berantemnya itu memikirkan dirinya juga. Meski kebakaran itu gara-gara ulah cangcorang dodol, namun Akaba tidak bisa dendam dengan 'mantan' babunya itu.

"Abis? Laper lu yee? Hahahahaha."

Koutarou beranjak dari duduknya menuju kamar untuk menyiapkan kasur buat si mata mesum-julukan baru untuk Akaba-. Sesampainya di kamar, Koutarou mengerang kesal. Perutnya masih berkeroncong ria. Ia celingukan. Mencari sesuatu yang dapat dimakan. Namun nihil.

"Koutarou?"

Akaba sudah berdiri di depan pintu kamar Koutarou. Kaget, Koutarou melempar bantal yang baru saja ingin dia letakkan di kasur bawah. Akaba bengong kemudian mengelus wajahnya yang sukses kena lemparan bantal Koutarou. Ia meraih bantal yang terjatuh dan memberikannya pada Koutarou.

"Apa lagi? Lu mau tidur? Sana di luar!"

Sadis. Koutarou merebahkan dirinya di ranjang dengan cuek kemudian membalikkan badan memunggungi Akaba. Akaba terpaku di tempat. Masih mencoba mencerna kata-kata Koutarou. Jelas-jelas Ia melihat kasur lipat sudah digelar di lantai. Namun apa katanya? Tidur di luar?

"Fuu.. Baiklah. Oyasumi."

Akaba keluar dari kamar Koutarou. Koutarou bengong. _Baiklah? Jangan-jangan Akaba bener-bener tidur di luar? Akh tapi masa gue langsung menghampirinya terus memohon buat tidur di kamar. Emang gue gay apa? Ogah ah gue. Liat besok aja dia tidur dimana._ Batin Koutarou dalam gengsinya.

**O o O o O o O**

Pagi hari. Koutarou bangun dengan wajah cerah. Ia merenggangkan otot-ototnya sebentar sebelum beranjak untuk mengecek si mata mesum itu. Dimana dia tidur ya. Masih memakai baju piyama, Koutarou keluar kamar dan dan matanya menyapu ke seluruh penjuru rumah.

"Mana si mata mesum?"

Koutarou celingukan. Ia ke dapur. Nihil. Ia ke kamar mandi. Juga gak ada. Koutarou.. Koutarou. Siapa sih yang mau tidur di kamar mandi. Dasar.

Langkahnya terhenti saat Ia melewati ruang tamu. Ketemu! Koutarou menemukan Akaba tertidur pulas di sofa panjangnya. Ternyata Akaba benar-benar menuruti perintahnya untuk tidur di luar kamarnya. Dengan perasaan sedikit tidak enak, Koutarou berjongkok di samping Akaba dan menatap wajahnya lekat.

"Kalau lagi tidur, muka nyebelinnya ilang, ya?"

"... fuu..."

"Fu?"

Ternyata eh ternyata. Akaba sudah terbangun sebelum Koutarou berjongkok di depannya. Dengan wajah campur aduk, Koutarou berdiri dan segera berlari menuju kamar mandi. Memilih jalan terbaik daripada dia dipermalukan di depan si mata mesum asem yang pura-pura tidur.

"Hhh. Ternyata lucu juga piyamamu."

Akaba duduk di sofa. Memikirkan langkah apa yang harus Ia ambil setelah tau rumahnya kebakaran, Koutarou bokek, dan tak ada makanan. Dengan setengah hati, Akaba menyalakan televisi guna mencari inspirasi di sana.

"Halo. Pembasmi serangga.." terlihatlah iklan seorang pria menaiki mobil pembasmi serangga dan berhenti di lampu merah.

"... Pak.. minta, Pak..." di samping kaca mobil si pria itu, berdiri seorang laki-laki gembel dengan tangan terus bergerak seolah menyuapi mulutnya dengan muka melas.

Akaba terdiam. Ia mengeleng keras. Tidak deh. Masa harus jadi tukang minta-minta seperti iklan kartu perdana itu? Tidak. Tidak. Minta-minta adalah pekerjaan hina, Akaba. Jangan. Kecuali kalau Koutarou dengan sukarela jadi minta-minta, sih, gak apa-apa. Sudut bibir Akaba sedikit melengkung membayangkan Koutarou jadi tukang minta-minta dan dirinya tinggal ongkang-ongkang kaki di rumah. Bener-bener dah.

"Eh mata mesum! Ngapain lu senyum-senyum mesum gitu? Merinding gue!"

Akaba melirik Koutarou yang baru saja selesai mandi. Air masih menetes dari rambutnya yang basah. Akaba hanya menggeleng dan menarik handuk yang Koutarou gunakan untuk mengeringkan rambutnya, kemudian berjalan santai menuju kamar mandi.

"#$%^&*(. Mata Mesum sialaaaannn! Itu handuk gueeee!"

**O o O o O o O**

Akaba mematut tubuhnya di kaca yang terdapat di kamar Koutarou. Saat Ia mandi, akhirnya Akaba menemukan ide yang cukup brilian untuk mencari uang di tengah kota yang kejam ini. Sangat kejam malah. Kalau saja Ia tak berkenalan dengan cangcorang belang dodol itu, hidupnya tak akan sesulit ini. Nasib. Nasiibb.

"Akaba? Mau kemana lu?"

Koutarou memandangi curiga Akaba yang telah berdandan rapi. Akaba menoleh. Dan terkejut. Si Koutarou itu kalau di rumah serampangan ye. Masa cuma pake boxer bergambar gitar dan kaos kutang? Gak elit banget sih.

"Ehm. Aku keluar sebentar, Koutarou. Dan tolong kamu pakai baju yang lebih baik. Tidak smart."

Akaba dengan cuek membawa gitarnya dan beranjak dari kamar Koutarou. Koutarou bengong. ia kemudian menyusul Akaba yang sudah berdiri di depan pintu untuk memakai sepatu. Ia menunjuk-nunjuk Akaba dengan sisirnya.

"Heh, muka mesum. Jangan bilang lu putus asa karena gak punya duit akhirnya jual diri! Insaf, Akaba!"

"Astogfirulloh!"

Ok, hilangin OOC yang di atas. Akaba gak mungkin istigfar. Sampai dunia kiamat juga, Akaba gak akan kenal apa itu istigfar. Akaba hanya sedikit terkejut. Matanya agak membesar saking cukup kagetnya. Asumsi yang sangat kejam. Jual diri? Laku berapa?

"Koutarou. Kumohon jangan berkata yang membuat salah paham."

Akaba memakai kacamata hitamnya. Dengan cuek, Akaba keluar dari rumah Koutarou. Menetapkan hati untuk mencari uang dengan cara halal.

'Emaakk, Aku akan pergi merantau demi sesuap nasiii'.

Terdengar _backsound_ yang entah darimana itu. Akaba menoleh dengan bingung, kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menuju ladang pertempuran. Tsah.

Sore hari...

"Akaba kemana ya?"

Koutarou duduk seorang diri di sofa ruang tamunya. Mulutnya mengunyah mentimun, sayuran satu-satunya yang tersisa di kulkas. Dengan nanar, Koutarou menelan mentimun itu. Nasiibbbb. Koutarou memikirkan makan malamnya. Malam ini dia makan apa? Apa Ia harus makan gitarnya Akaba? Yuks.

"Fuuh. Aku pulang, Koutarou."

Terdengar suara Akaba dari pintu depan. Dengan secepat kilat, Koutarou berlari ke pintu depan dan mendapati Akaba membuka sepatunya dengan wajah letih. Apa-apaan ini? Plis deh, Akaba. Mukanya jangan OOC gitu dong. Masa _ace_ Bandou mukanya berminyak, penuh keringat, bau matahari dan baju basah gitu? Gak elit amat sih.

"Ehm. Selamat datang, Mata Mesum..."

Mata mesum palamu! Namun Akaba tak ingin perang mulut dengan Koutarou sekarang. ia terlalu letih untuk menanggapi ocehan tidak smart Koutarou. Tangannya membawa sesuatu lho. Apa itu?

"Ini untukmu."

Dengan _cool_, Akaba memberikan plastik yang Ia bawa pada Koutarou. Dengan bingung, Koutarou menerima dan melihat isinya. Tadaaaa! Ayam goreng plus nasi! Wow. Santapan lezat nih. Koutarou dengan mata berbinar menatap Akaba yang sudah berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"Akabaaa! Makasih bangeettt! Tumben lu smart banget! Wow!"

Akaba hanya menghela nafas. Selelah inikah Koutarou mencari uang di rumahnya? Ternyata orang tak akan tau rasanya penderitaan oranglain jika belum merasakannya. Dan Akaba insaf untuk mengerjai Koutarou dan berjanji akan memakan apa saja yang dimasak Koutarou. Jika menurutnya itu masuk akal untuk dimakan.

"Setelah ganti baju, makan bareng yaa!"

Teriakan Koutarou lebih mirip seorang istri yang kegirangan mendapat makanan termahal di dunia. Menyadari hal itu, Koutarou membekap mulutnya sendiri dengan tangan. Merutuki kegembiraan yang berlebihan itu. Ckckckck.

Koutarou duduk di meja makan dengan tak sabar. Kemana sih si mata mesum itu? Lama sekali ganti baju aja. Kayak cewek. Eh ngomong-ngomong tentang cewek, jangan-jangan Akaba dapet duit dari hasil jadi bencong? Oemjiii!

"AKABAKAAA! Cepet turun luuu. Gue laper nihh!"

Tak ada sahutan dari kamarnya. Koutarou dengan bingung beranjak menuju kamarnya. Pelan-pelan Koutarou membuka pintu tanpa mengetuk terlebih dahulu. Dasar songong. Gimana kalo Akaba lagi itu-itu? Hehehe.

"Akaba?"

Dan pemandangan selanjutnya yang Koutarou lihat cukup mengharukan. Akaba tertidur dengan wajah letih di kasurnya. Ia hanya membuka kancing bajunya tanpa melepasnya terlebih dahulu sebelum tidur. Koutarou mendekati Akaba dan sukses melongo. Sebenarnya apa sih yang dilakuin Akaba di luar sana? Kok seletih ini wajahnya?

"Errr.. Mungkin lu cukup smart untuk jadi suami yang baik. Hahaha. Selamat tidur, mata mesum."

Koutarou menyelimuti sahabat berantemnya agar tidak masuk angin. Kemudian dengan mengendap-endap, Ia keluar dari kamar dan menutup pintu. Langkah selanjutnya, tentu saja... Makan!

Dan saat Akaba terbangun, Ia mendapati jatahnya telah dimakan dengan biadab oleh Koutarou. Dasar cangcorang dodol gak tau diri! Untung sebelum pulang, Akaba sudah makan terlebih dahulu. Kalau tidak, semalaman Ia akan tidur sambil menahan perutnya yang lapar. Meranaaaa...

**O o O o O o O**

"Aku pergi dulu, Koutarou."

Lagi. Akaba pergi sendirian. Dan setelah pulang, Ia pasti membawa makanan atau bahan makanan yang bisa diolah. Sebenarnya apa sih yang Akaba lakukan? Sudah seminggu Akaba tinggal di rumahnya. Orangtua Akaba tak dapat kembali karena pekerjaan mereka. Dan mereka juga tak dapat mengirim uang karena ATM Akaba ikut terbakar secara mengenaskan.

"Tunggu Akaba! Lu sebenarnya ngapain sih di luar sana? Maling? Jambret? Jual diri ke tante-tante girang? Atau jadi bencong?"

Ya ampun Koutarou. Kok asumsinya yang jelek-jelek sih. Kalau pun Akaba benar-benar melakukan pekerjaan itu, kan dia juga telah memakan hasilnya. Sama-sama berdosa dong.

"Hm? Rahasia. Kau tunggu saja di rumah."

"Cih. Enek gue. Gue bukan bini lu! Hey Akaba!"

Akaba sudah pergi meninggalkan Koutarou yang daritadi ngedumel tidak jelas. Oh Akaba pergi! Ini saatnya melakukan pekerjaan yang paling elit di dunia : mengintai aka _stalker_. Kekekekekekek. Eh kok ada tawanya Hiruma?

Koutarou pelan-pelan mengikuti Akaba yang berjalan sambil menyampirkan gitarnya di punggung. Kemana tuh anak? Akaba berbelok. Koutarou terdiam saat Ia tau tempat yang Akaba tuju. Depan Mall! Mau apa dia? Ketemu tante-tante girang? Buset. Pagi-pagi begini.

"Hey, Akaba. Hari ini kau pagi sekali datangnya."

Koutarou bengong. Dilihatnya Akaba berbincang-bincang dengan gadis cantik di depan Mall itu. Senyum tersungging di bibir Akaba saat gadis itu tertawa sambil memukul lengan Akaba pelan. Err. Jangan-jangan mereka pacaran? Dan duitnya dari tuh cewek? Ukh, Akaba pengeretan!

"Fuu. Ya begitulah."

Akaba duduk di tepian air mancur depan Mall. Kemudian mengeluarkan gitarnya yang berharga. Mau apa dia? Gadis cantik itu berdiri di samping Akaba. Dengan sedikit menghela nafas, Ia bernyanyi diiringi petikan gitar lembut Akaba. _What_? Mereka... ngamen?

Senyum merekah di wajah keduanya saat orang-orang memberinya uang. Mereka berdua adalah pasangan yang klop. Akaba yang keren dan gadis itu begitu cantik dan manis ditambah suaranya memang merdu. Siapa yang tahan untuk tidak memberi mereka uang?

"Kasian amat sih tuh cewek. Pacarnya maksa dia untuk jadi pengamen bareng-bareng. Ckckck. Akaba pengeretan!"

Koutarou menggumam sadis. Tanpa Ia ingat bahwa uang yang dihasilkan dari jerih payah Akaba itu untuknya juga. Karena Akaba, dia bisa makan. Selalu. Waktu di rumah Akaba pun, dialah yang menggaji Koutarou. Emang dasar teman tak tau diri!

Setelah tau apa yang dilakukan Akaba dan uang darimana itu, Koutarou beranjak meninggalkan Akaba dan gadis itu, balik ke rumahnya. Di rumah, Koutarou terbengong seorang diri. Mendapati dirinya tak se-smart itu karena tak dapat memperoleh uang.

"Nee, Akaba-kun..."

Akaba menoleh. Ia menatap gadis itu disela-sela istirahatnya. Dengan malu-malu, gadis itu semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya pada dada bidang Akaba. Dengan bingung, Akaba tak bergeming sedikitpun. Menunggu apa yang akan dilakukan atau dikatakan gadis itu.

"Itu... Aku... Aku menyukaimu."

Alis Akaba terangkat sempurna. Menyukainya? Akaba memandangi mata gadis itu dalam. Terpancar keseriusan dari wajah cantik tanpa cacat itu. Karena tak mendapat tanggapan yang berarti atas pengakuannya, gadis itu melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Akaba.

"Jawablah, Akaba-kun..."

Siapa yang tak tergiur melihat gadis cantik ini? Paras yang manis, rambut panjang hitam tergerai bebas, wajah cantik, badan bagus, kaki jenjang, suara merdu. Sebagai laki-laki normal, sedikit rasa pasti ada hinggap di hati Akaba. Namun...

"_Hey, mata mesum. Cepat tidur! Sekarang gue ijinin lu tidur di kamar gue. Tapi di bawah ye!"_

Laah. Kenapa jadi bayangan Koutarou yang muncul? Gak. Ini pasti suatu kesalahan. Tak mungkin dirinya lebih tertarik pada cangcorang dodol norak itu dibanding gadis sempurna di depannya. Tapi kenapa ya, kok bayangan Koutarou hinggap gitu aja di pikirannya?

Apa karena senang susah telah mereka lewati bersama?

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa..."

Akaba mendorong lembut tubuh gadis itu menjauh. Ia kemudian membereskan gitarnya dan pamit dengan membungkukkan badan.

"Kenapa? Kau mau pulang, Akaba-kun?"

"Entahlah. Mungkin ada beberapa hal yang membuat ritme kita tidak sama. Ya aku pulang. Maaf. Mungkin ini terakhir kalinya kita bertemu."

Dan Akaba segera berjalan meninggalkan gadis malang itu. Mata gadis itu berkaca-kaca. Namun akhirnya Ia terima apa yang terjadi dan mengangguk pelan. Ia melambaikan tangannya meski Ia tau, Akaba tak akan melihatnya dan berbalik untuk menatapnya.

"_Snap it out_, Hayato. Apa yang membuatmu berkata begitu? Besok makan apa kalau tidak mengamen? Uh.."

Akaba pulang ke rumah Koutarou. Menghela nafas berat sambil melepas sepatunya dan berjalan menuju ruang tamu. Namun kenapa tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan di sini? Di mana Koutarou?

"Koutarou?"

Tak ada sahutan. Kemana si cangcorang dodol itu pergi? Dengan penasaran, Akaba mencari sosok sahabat berantemnya ke seluruh penjuru rumah. Nihil. Malah tubuhnya jadi basah karena keringat saat mencarinya. Capek, Akaba memilih duduk istirahat di ruang tamu itu. Menunggu sang empunya rumah pulang dari entah-kemana-tau.

Malam hari...

"Hadoohh! Gue pulaang! Akabaaaa!"

Kaget mendengar suara teriakan Koutarou, Akaba bangkit dari duduknya dan beranjak cepat menuju pintu depan. Yak, Koutarou sudah pulang. Namun apa yang Akaba temukan di sahabatnya? Pakaian compang-camping, wajah dekil, bau keringat, tampang ble-e. Apa-apaan ini?

"Koutarou, jangan-jangan kau kerja jadi tukang minta-minta ya?"

Bayangan iklan perdana yang saban hari mencekoki otak Akaba kembali melayang. Sekuat tenaga, Akaba berusaha agar ujung bibirnya tidak melengkung sempurna. Takut sahabatnya itu marah. Dan benar saja. Koutarou mencak-mencak sambil melemparinya dengan sepatu.

"Setan lu! Gue tuh abis kerja. Kerja serampangan sih. Tadi gue bantuin orang pindahan. Ngangkatin barang yang ajegile banyak. Terus gue bawain belanjaan orang meski tuh orang ngeliatin gue seakan gue mau nilep barangnya. Cuih gak sudi."

Sambil mencerocos panjang lebar, Koutarou masuk ke dalam dan duduk di sofa sambil ngangkang lebar. Akaba menghilang entah kemana. Dengan sebal, Koutarou mengambil dompetnya dan menghitung penghasilan hari ini. Lumayan untuk 3 hari makan mie instan. Cucian deh.

"Ini. Ganti bajumu dulu. Kamu kumal sekali."

Akaba melempar baju Koutarou tepat di wajahnya. Dengan kesal, Koutarou mengganti bajunya tanpa malu-malu di depan Akaba. Akaba menghela nafas. Mendapati Akaba bereaksi, Koutarou jadi ge-er.

"Ngape lu? Iri ama bodi yahud gue? Hohoho."

"Fuu. Tidak ada alasan bagiku untuk iri melihat tubuhmu yang kurus. Tidak _smart_. Aku hanya heran kenapa kamu pede sekali ganti baju di depanku."

Wajah Koutarou memerah. Kesal tentunya. Niatnya mau godain Akaba, eh malah dibales lebih ekstrim. Ckckckck.

"Koutarou..."

"Hah?"

"Maaf. Aku sudah tidak kerja lagi. Mungkin besok aku akan mencari pekerjaan lain."

"Tenang aja. Dengan modal tampang lu, lu pasti gampang dapet kerjaan. Jadi simpenan tante-tante. Hahahahahahaha!"

Sampai kapan mereka akan bertahan di dunia yang kejam itu? Entahlah.

**O o O o O o O**

**TBC.**

**Wow. Gak berasa udah 3000 lebih ya. Maaf nih jadi lupa masukin request yang lain. Ok, itu untuk chapter depan deh. Sekalian ngelanjutin nasib malang yang menimpa mereka berdua. Hhohoho**

**Anyway busway, review plis. :D**


End file.
